Roads to Home
by cleo4ever44
Summary: : Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise.But they will protect her at all cost. post-new moon
1. Chapter 1

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**

* * *

**

**Kelsey's (pov)**

Mommy and daddy decided it was time to take a trip to a place called La Push. In papers it said that La push was known for many beautiful sites like 'The first Beach'. In the pictures the place is like a fairytale. I begged my parents to take to see it and guess what? For summer vacation they decided to actually bring me. So that's where we are headed in our rented suv while my dad is driving and my mom is singing songs with me.

"This little light of mine, I'm going to let shine. This little light of mine I'm going to let it shine, let it shine, let it shine, let it shine-"

The sound of my mom singing was very peaceful and relaxing. My mom looked like an angel with her perfect pin straight black hair and green eyes. Her face was perfectly structured like a model with a button nose. As for my dad he was built with his short wavy hair that went to his shoulders and his sparkling blue eyes. His cheek bones were well shaped with his pointy nose. I was a mixture of both of them my hair was straight and black like my moms, with a heart shape face and button nose. My eyes were identical to my dads bright and blue.

"Are we there yet" I asked sleepily leaning my head on the sides of my booster seat. My mom turned and patted me on the tight.

"Not yet baby just another half an hour. Okay?" she told me. I nodded my head up and down as she turned to face the front again.

It wasn't dark outside but you could see the sun setting at the horizon. I placed my thumb in my mouth and began to suck as I slowly began to drift to sleep.

I was awakened when I felt the car slowly come to a stop. I lifted my eyelids to see my dad getting out the car. He looked at the tires and went to the back of the car. I just watched him from my spot. He called my mom over to him. My mom unbuckled her seat belt and ran to the back of the car. She was talking to my dad while she jumped in place rubbing her arms. I could tell she was cold since I could feel the breeze from the opened car door. My dad handed my mom a flashlight and she turned it on. Dad pulled out a spare tire and rolled it to the front of the car with my mom following. My eyes wondered around to observe where we were. Interesting the only color was green. Nothing but trees, what a big forest I told myself.

When I turned my head I thought I saw some thing move but thought it was just my imagination.

I turned back to watch my parents happy that they were still there. I think my dad was telling my mom a joke because I saw her crack a smile. At the corner of my eye I saw something move on my left so I quickly turned my head. I leaned closer to the window and focused my eyes to were I saw the movement.

That's when I noticed a figure and I could see them clearly. The person's eyes are what scared me the most they were a dark ruby red.

I gasped back in surprise when the person brought a finger to their lips and motioned for me to shhh.

I looked back to my parents they had no clue what was going on.

"Mommy!" I screamed but she did not hear me, all she was doing was laughing while she held the flashlight for dad.

I tried pulling on the buckles from my booster seat to loosen them so I could get out.

"Mom!" I screamed out louder this time. She looked up and began walking towards the door.

Mom put her head in the door.

"What's the matter-"She was interrupted from a swishing sound. I looked in the same direction as her when the man came walking out of the shadow with an evil glint in his eyes. I could tell my mom notice something bad was going to happen because she stiffened and shut the car door. I had no idea what she was doing but I got scared.

"No mommy!" I pleaded as I watch her walk to stand near my dad. It happened so quick the man lunged at dad snapping his neck like a twig. I yelped and covered my mouth to keep from screaming. My mom yelled and ran for dad as he fell limply to the floor.

Just as fast as before the guy grabbed my mom by the neck and angled her to the side where her neck was exposed. What was he doing? It looked like he was kissing her neck, but I soon knew he was doing the exact opposite when my moms eyes began to look dull. She was dying and I couldn't do anything but watch in horror. Her lips moved and I watched her mumble I love you. When my moms body hit the ground I screamed, yelled, I did everything.

The guy wiped his mouth then looked up at me and smiled and began walking towards me. My eyes widen and I began to cry. I shut my eyes and held on tightly to my stuffed bunny my grandma had given me for Christmas last year.

I didn't even bother to open my eyes; I kept them closed as I began to count. I counted and counted; when I open my eyes everything will be back to normal. This was just a really bad dream.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. The guy was gone but the pain was still there. I lost both my parents in one day. It's my entire fault if I hadn't begged to come to this trip we would have still been in New York.

Finally after all my struggling I got the straps undone. I pushed the car door open and climbed out falling flat on my face and knees. I ignored the pain as I ran for my mom. I grabbed my mom's hand bringing it to my cheeks. I kissed the palm of her hand and placed her hand gently on her torso. I grabbed her necklace of off her and clasped it around my neck. I got up and made my way to my dad. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek and ran my hand through his hair.

"I'll see you someday daddy." I whispered into his hair. I got up from the floor and looked at both of my parents lifeless bodies. I walked back to the car and climbed in. I grabbed on to the car door handle and yanked it close. Why didn't the guy just kill me to?

I curled up in a ball with my stuffed bunny in my hand and cried myself to sleep.

**Edward's (pov)**

It was a typical day of my boring existence. I had to make the toughest decision of my life. I was currently on my way to my girlfriend Bella's house. Well in about a while she won't be I told myself. I was rushing down the roads in my Volvo I wanted to get this over with. I knew me doing this would break her heart but she had that mutt. She will do perfectly fine without me. She could have a normal human life get married have kids. I didn't want to take those experiences from her. I was almost at her house when I noticed a car on the side of the road. I could faintly smell blood and I could hear a heart beat.

I pulled over and got out my car. I walked to the side and stopped in my tracks. Lying on the floor was two bodies a man and a woman. I've never seen these people before I thought to myself as I inspected their faces. On there necks were crescent shaped marks. Only one thing could have caused this…..vampires. The human eater ones, these people were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I got up from the floor and looked around. I heard soft breathing and steady heart beat. I walked towards the car and saw in the backseat a child. I lightly tapped on the window trying to wake the child.

She opened her eyes and a low whimper escaped her mouth. Her eyes were rimed red most likely from crying. She scooted to the other side of the back seat, as far away from me as she could get.

_Is he going to hurt me, _her thoughts sounded frightened. I lifted both my hands to show that I meant her no harm.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I told her. I pulled on the car handle but the door was locked.

"Can you unlock the door?" I asked her. She shook her head yes and climbed over her booster seat to the door. Hesitantly she flicked the button, the click echoed through out the car.

Slowly I opened the car door and poked my head in.

"Is it alright if I take you to my father to check to see if your okay?" I asked.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Why?" she asked softly. Her voice sounded weak and broken.

"He's a doctor." I told her sitting in the back seat with her. She turned and faced forward.

"What about my parents?" she asked pointing her little fingers to the direction of where her parents bodies laid. That hadn't even had crossed my mind, for some reason all I could think about was making sure that she was okay. I didn't know why but I felt the need to protect her.

"My brothers will take care of that."

I grabbed her carefully and brought her to my chest. I used my leather jacket to protect her from the

cold as I made my way to my Volvo.

I opened the door and laid her in the back seat. I closed my door and was about to get in when Jasper and Emmett came into view.

"How did-"

"Alice." Jasper said as he picked up the bodies. He took of running to who knows where. Shaking my head I got into the car, of course Alice would know. Emmett added the spare tire to the car and got in and I guess he drove off to our house.

Turning on the car engine I made a U-turn and drove towards the house. The whole ride to the house I kept glancing in the mirrors to check on the girl. I pulled into the driveway, got out the car to open the back seat. Once I opened the door, I held my hand out for the little girl to take. Hesitantly she reached out and grabbed onto my hand. I helped her out the car and lead her to the main doors. I pushed the door open and waited for her to go in. She looked up at me, then back to the door and back to me again.

"Go on in." I said lightly pushing her forward. Holding her stuffed animal closer to her she stepped inside the door. Closing the door behind us I watch her look around he surroundings.

_This sure is a nice place_, her thoughts rang out. Right at that moment my family member's appeared into the room.

_Oh that poor child, losing both her parents must be so hard_. Esme was always caring and motherly.

_She's so beautiful, I hope she likes me_. I was shocked that for the first time Rosalie's thoughts weren't revolved around her looks. She must have felt like this was an opportunity to be the mother she desperately wanted to be.

Alice shot forward reaching for the girl but I stopped her shaking my head no.

_I just want to hug her_, she protested in her mind.

The girl studied everyone and finally decided to say something.

"Hello." She said in a small voice. Rosalie and Alice's faces lit up at the sound of her voice.

Carlisle stepped forward, while the girl stepped back. He ignored this and knelt down to her height.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my family." He paused, then continued "That's my wife Esme and those are our children Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, last that's Edward which you met." He finished.

She looked up at me then back to Carlisle. She put her hand out and Carlisle took it.

"I'm Kelsey…" she whispered.

"Well Kelsey, it very nice to meet you." Carlisle said shaking her hand. She covered her mouth with her hand and lowly giggled, causing everyone to crack a smile.

"As to you." She said before she turned her attention to Rosalie. Rosalie's smile widen as she kept her eyes on the little girl.

_Wow, she's very pretty, just like my mom_- Kelsey thought.

Kelsey walked over to Rosalie and tugged on her hand and motion for her to lower.

"You're pretty." Kelsey whispered in Rosalie's hair. Smiling to herself Rosalie mumbled a thank you. Turning away from Rosalie Kelsey walked over to my side.

"so, what's going to happen to me?" Kelsey asked breaking the silence.

"Well, we were going to ask you about how you felt about joining our family?" Carlisle spoke up.

"I'd love to." Kelsey screamed before running towards Carlisle, giving him the biggest hug she could master.

* * *

A/n: so there is the first chapter. The next one Bella meets little Kelsey, what will they think of each other? Well you'll have to find out. I and Vampiregirl777 are having so much fun with this story. Virtual Edward cookies for our reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**Kelsey's (pov)**

After I screamed my lunges out thanking everyone Alice and Rosalie took me upstairs. They opened the door to a big empty room. I walked in and looked around.

"Well, this is going to be your room." Rosalie said. Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands. I looked at her weirdly. Sensing my wonder she explained.

"We get to decorate, which means shopping lots and lots of shopping." She said dreamily. I looked at her like she was crazy. I could already tell she was going to be using me as her dress doll.

"What's your favorite color?" Alice asked.

"Turquoise" I answered without thinking.

"What's you favorite thing to do?"

"Read, dance ballet, and sing." I said picking at my rainbow painted nails.

"You can dance?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup lyrical, my mom placed me in competitions, and she placed me in pageants."

Thinking about my mom made me sad again. I only use to dance because of her. If I started dancing again now it would feel weird. I wouldn't be the same. Alice and Rosalie began talking quietly among themselves; I took that chance to slip out the room making my way down the big stairs.

The blonde hair kid, I think his name was Jasper; he was sitting on the couch. I climbed on it and sat watching him watch TV. He was watching something that involved World War I or II, I wasn't sure.

He didn't seem to pay attention to me sitting next to him.

"Hugh," I sighed trying to get his attention. He looked at me once then turned back to watch the Tv.

"Hugh," I sighed again, this time much more loudly. Jasper shifted in the couch, and then finally he turned to face me, after letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"What can I do for you little lady?" he drawled out in a southern accent. Smiling to myself in triumph I moved closer.

"You see, I find this," I paused to point at the TV screen, "Boring!" I stated sitting back in my chair. Jasper shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Would you like to play Halo?" He offered handing me a game remote. I eyed the device in confusion.

"Only if you teach me how to play." I told him handing him back the piece of technology. So Jasper showed me the basic buttons and techniques to play the game. Before we knew it I won 5 rounds.

"Have you played this game before?" he asked again as I won yet another round.

"Jazzy, you really suck at this game." I said shooting at his icon.

I began to get bored again so I stopped playing and wondered around the house. I walked till I was face to face with these huge grand doors. In the center of the room was a grand piano. It was twice my size, and it looked amazing. There was a window so I went and looked out them. Just when I was about to leave the sill a red rusty pickup truck pulled up. A medium pale looking brunette came tumbling out.

She walked up to the door but I was one step ahead of her. I had already had the door wide open by the time she reached it. I stood in the pathway of the door with my hand crossed over my chest. She had a confused look on her face when she spotted me.

"Can I help you?" I said in a sweet innocent voice.

"Um…..who are you?" she asked eyeing me up and down.

"The question is who are you?" I repeated back at her.

"Kelsey, you can go I got this." Edward said coming from behind me. I stepped to the side as he went over to the girl and kissed her forehead. I stood there watching waiting to learn this girl's name.

Edward pushed her towards me while holding her hand.

"Kelsey this is Bella, Bella this is Kelsey the newest Cullen." He said introducing me.

"Hello." She said pushing her tangled hair behind her ear. I just raised my eyebrows at her, did a sharp turn and skipped away from them.

"Great another Rosalie." I heard her mumble. I smiled to myself I'm going to be having fun. I climbed up the stair and into my 'room'. It was already painted turquoise blue, which made me very happy. No one wasn't up here so I decided to spy on Edward and Bella.

They ended up in Edward's room having a conversation. So I walked right in and plopped myself right in between them. Bella looked annoyed as she looked down at me. I just flashed a big smile.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well, we were having a conversation." Bella said. That's when I got an idea to play a game.

"Can we play dress up, Great." I said without waiting for their answers. I ran to Alice's room and grabbed her make up kit and hair kit. I ran back to the room and dropped everything on the floor. I climbed on the bed and began to brush out Bella's hair. I used pins to pin her hair up.

I then used the make up to do her face. I added orange eye shadow, black lip stick, blue eye line, and a lot of blush. When I was done I was happy with my result. I handed her a mirror and waited for her opinion.

What I didn't expect was this.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FACE." She screamed dropping the mirror on the floor, sharp pieces flying everywhere.

"IT'S UGLY, NOW MY FACE IS A MESS; I LOOK LIKE A EFFIN CLOWN." She yelled at me. My eyes began to water.

"I just wanted to play." I cried, before running out the room. I ran into my unfinished room and slammed the door shut. I crawled into a ball in the far corner of the room and began to cry.

* * *

**A/n: so….tell me what you think, it's not much but it's a start. Bella made Kelsey cry, hehe. So I would like peoples opinions so don't forget to review they will make me and vampiregirl777 happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**Kelsey's (pov)**

I heard the yelling and arguments break out down stairs. But I didn't care; all I wanted was my life back. I want to see my mom come in my room every night to tuck me to bed. I wanted to see my dad telling me all about sports.

But no, that's not going to happen I'm stuck here.

I heard the door slam and a car turned on. I could hear the screeches of the tires on the pavement floor.

I stayed in the corner with my knees up to my chest. I paid no attention to the person who just walked into my room.

"Kelsey." Edward said stepping closer to me. I just moved closer to the wall.

"She didn't mean to scream at you." He said defending her. Of course defend her, she's better then me, I'm just a stupid little five years old who doesn't know anything.

"That's not true." He said as if he had read my mind. I wiped my nose with the back of my sleeve.

I moved a little bit so I can face him.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be with Bella." I said spitting her name out like it was poison. I don't know why but she gave of a bad vibe and I didn't like the way she looked at me.

He shook his head and got up from the floor. He gave me one last look before walking out the door. My eyes began to sting and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I lay down on the floor wrapping my arms around my waist.

"Mommy." I whispered, hoping magically she would be standing there.

"Mommy." I whispered again still nothing. Tears were now falling down my face like waterfalls.

"Mom-mommy." My voice was choked and chopped.

"Mommy, please come back." I cried out. I fell asleep to the feeling of someone picking me up from the floor.

* * *

In the morning I woke up in a bed that I didn't see before. It was in my room; I got up from the bed and noticed I was changed into blue hello kitty pajamas. I also noticed that my new room was now fully furnished, full of the things I would need.

Everything was nice and all but I still wasn't in the mood. I sat back on the bed bringing the blankets around me.

There was two knocks on the door.

"Come in." I said very lowly. Esme walked in, she was very nice and very pretty. I liked her; she seems to have some kind of feelings for me.

"Hey." She said sitting besides me.

"Hi." I mumbled back.

"How you feeling?" she asked pushing my hair out of my face. I'm sure my hair looked like a birds nest.

"Okay, I guess." I answered her.

"You hungry, I wiped up all kinds of things for you."

Before I could answer by belly did for me when it growled loudly.

She smiled and I looked up at her sheepishly. She grabbed my hand and walked me down into the kitchen. I climbed on the high stools when she placed a plate of food in front of me. There was bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausages, and pancakes in the shapes of butterflies. Looking at them reminded me of how my mom use to make me breakfast.

Esme poured me a glass of orange juice which I looked at in disgust. She placed it in front of me, but I pushed it away.

"What's wrong, you don't like orange juice?" she asked me. Oranges can be very bad for me. My parents always told me to stay away from them; oranges were a big no no for me. It was for one reason and one reason only.

"I'm allergic." I said eating the pieces of bacon. Esme's eyes widen as she removed the cup from sight.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." She said getting me a cup of apple juice.

"It's okay you didn't know." I grabbed the cup of apple juice and took a sip. I finished my food and handed the plate to Esme. She picked me up so that I can reach the sink to wash my hands. When I was done she placed me back on the ground.

"Let's go give you a bath." She said leading me to the bathroom upstairs. Alice was in my room by the time we got there with clothing in her hand. Rosalie was also there with the hair products.

Esme turned the water on and let it fill up. She placed some bubbles in and helped me strip out of my clothes. I sat in the tub; Esme used the wash cloth to clean of my skin. She then used the Johnson shampoo to wash my hair. After I was rinsed off and cleaned a towel was wrapped around me.

Rosalie helped me get dress in the clothes Alice had picked out. A white long sleeve turtle neck, white stockings, a baby blue sundress and blue ballet flats. I looked in the mirror and it looked very pretty. In the corner of the room through the mirror I swore I saw my mom staring at me with love. I smiled and turned around to look at the corner. But she wasn't there, it's like I was imaging it, my smile soon faded away. Alice told me to sit down on the chair as she worked on my hair.

"You look beautiful." Rosalie commented. I smiled and thanked her. Alice finished my hair. She had curled it to where they all fell loosely down my back, creating a Curtin around my face. She handed me a blue headband with a blue stone on it. I put it on my head and liked the result. I didn't really pay attention to outside but when I looked out the window I noticed the sun wasn't even up yet.

"What time is it." I asked turning back to the girls.

"Its 6:30, which means it's time for us to leave for school." Alice and Rosalie kissed me on the cheek and left the room. I looked at Esme and back to the door.

"Kelsey how would you like going to first grade?" she asked.

"I'd like that, why?" I asked walking towards her.

"We enrolled you yesterday and you start today." She grabbed a school bag from the end of my bed that I hadn't seen and gave it to me.

"This is your school bag; it has all your school supplies, come on."

Not even a day and I'm already settled in and going to school. I followed Esme out to the car which I noticed had a booster seat. I cringed when I saw that. Esme buckled me in and went to the driver side.

She drove until she stopped in front of a small brick building with little kids running all around. I got out with the help of Esme and placed my bag on my shoulder. We walked up to what I assumed to be the teacher. Esme gave me a kiss and left in the car waving at me.

She reminded me a lot like my mother.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Tisdale your new teacher." She said kneeling down to my level.

"Hello." I said looking around my surroundings. She grabbed my hand and led me to a class room. It was loud, kids my age were all over the place, screaming and running.

"Settle down children," Ms. Tisdale said, everyone ran back to their seats and sat down. That's when all eyes turned to me.

"This is Kelsey; she is new so I want everyone to make her feel welcome. Kelsey tell the class something about you." She said looking down at me.

I turned to face the class.

"I'm five and originally from New York." I whispered out.

Ms. Tisdale gave me a seat next to a girl with long beach blonde hair and blue eyes.

I got out a notebook to write down the stuff Ms. Tisdale drew on the board, I drew all the shapes and labeled them like she said. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I got my lunch out from my bag and took a seat at the end of the picnic table by a girl sitting by herself.

"Hi." I said taking a seat.

She looked up from her glasses; she pushed them closer to her face and sat up straight.

"Oh, hello." She said.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"I'm Bailey." She said extending her hand out to me.

"I'm Kelsey." I said taking her hand. We talked and ate our lunch together. She was really funny, and really smart.

I ended up moving my seat closer to her. We played hand games together at recess and told each other jokes. She told me she loved ballet, and I told her I use to be a dancer. She told me that was pretty cool.

"Friends." She said looking me in the eye.

"Best friends." I said nodding. We gave each other a hug.

"Best friends forever." We said at the same time. We both laughed and ran over to the swing set. We were on the swings when that girl I was sitting next to in class came over to me. She had two other girls trailing behind her. I tilted my head to the side watching her.

"Oh look weirdo number one made friends with weirdo number two." She said putting her hands on her hips, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. I turned to look at Bailey, her eyes were red and she was looking down at her lap.

I got up from the swings and grabbed Bailey hand to pull her away.

"Where do you think your going." The girl said stopping my path. I made another attempt to leave with Bailey.

"Are you deaf." She said pushing me to the ground. I landed on my arm with a crack.

* * *

**A/n: another chapter, well we hope you like it. Kelsey made a friend, but what was that crack. Wait till next chapter to see what happened. Review to tell us your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

Bailey gasped at the sound of a crack coming from the arm of her new best friend. Kelsey just lay on the floor not moving a muscle. She had cradled her arm close to her chest.

Tear were already forming at the corner of her eyes. But this didn't stop Amy the six year old bully. This gave her a reason to continue on.

"Are you going to cry?" She taunted. Her mates laughed in encouragement.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Bailey spoke up. Amy turned to Bailey shocked that she stood up to her.

"And if I don't what are you going to do about it." She questioned. Kelsey decided to get up from the floor. She didn't like what Amy had done. Despite the fact her arm was in pain Kelsey pulled it back and collided with the side of Amy's face. Amy fell to the floor clutching her face. The two other girls looked at each other and ran leaving Amy by her self.

"Ahh." Amy screamed from the floor. No one payed her attention.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked Kelsey. Kelsey shook her head no.

"My arm hurts." She cried. The two girls soon returned with Ms. Tisdale.

"What happened here?" she demanded. No one spoke up.

"Everyone to the principal office."

Everyone gathered into the small room. Everyone parents were called and should be there any second. The first to arrive was Esme and Carlisle. Followed by Amy's and Bailey's parents. The last to arrive where the parents of the last to girls who turned out to be twin sisters named Becca and Becky.

"That girl hit my daughter and you're not doing anything about it." Mrs. Clarence said holding an ice pack to the side of Amy's face. She shot Kelsey a glare making the little girl turn away. Kelsey was currently seated on Carlisle's lap.

"So is anyone going to tell the truth of what happened?" The principal Mr. Clark asked the girls.

There was an intake of breath and Becky began to talk.

"We didn't mean for anything to happen, Amy just wanted to tease them. Kelsey and Bailey were on the swings when we approach them. Kelsey got up to leave but Amy pushed her down. When I heard a crack I knew we went too far. Then Amy threatened Bailey, that's when Kelsey hit her. I'm so sorry." Becky finished.

"Is this true?" Mr. Clark asked Amy. She shook her head yes tears falling down her face.

"Wait you said something about a crack?" Carlisle asked Becky.

"Kelsey hurt her arm when she fell, but she's hiding it." She said. Everyone turned to Kelsey; she just looked down at the floor.

"Can I see your arm?" Carlisle asked. Slowly Kelsey put her arm out. Carlisle inspected, he noticed how purple it looked.

"I think it's fractured. Nothing a cast can't fix." He reassured her.

"Is there anything else?" Esme asked the principal.

"No, but I think you should all go home."

All five girl retrieved there things and headed outside. Bailey and Kelsey exchange numbers and gave each other hugs goodbye.

Kelsey got into the back seat of the car, buckling herself in.

Carlisle drove the car to the house in silence. Once they got home Kelsey ran inside running up the stairs to her room.

Carlisle came up after her with his medical kit. Kelsey sat on her bed as Carlisle placed a cast around her fractured arm.

"All done." He said cleaning his hands with a cloth.

"Thanks." Kelsey said giving Carlisle a hug. He kissed her on the forehead and left her alone in her room. Kelsey went threw the crafting draw in her room and got out some beads and string. She spent the next half hour making a friendship bracelet for her and Bailey. When she was done she put both bracelets on her wrist, the arm which didn't have the cast on.

Kelsey didn't know what to do so she got out some paper and crayons. She placed them on her table and sat down.

She picked up a pencil and began to draw. Once she sketched what she wanted to she colored everything in. She ended up drawing 5 things, a mermaid, a dog, 2 girls playing, the forest, and the last thing the pair of red eyes she had seen in the forest the night her parents were murdered.

She took pieces of tape and taped the pictures to her wall. After a while of playing around with her toys, Kelsey was kind of hungry. It was 12:00, which meant her 'siblings' would be home in another 2 hours.

Kelsey walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Esme was awaiting her.

"I knew you would be hungry." Esme said platting the food she made for her. Kelsey sat down at the table thanking Esme.

Esme made her grill cheese and tater tots. Kelsey happily ate the food, since grill cheese was her favorite thing to eat. When Kelsey was done eating she placed her empty plate in the sink and ran over to the couch. Kelsey turned on the TV as Esme sat on the couch with her furniture magazines.

"My birthday is October 25." Kelsey blurted out. Esme put her magazine down.

"That's a month from now."

Kelsey shook her head excitedly.

"I'm going to be six."

Esme and Kelsey ended up watching the Princess diaries together, when Kelsey fell asleep in Esme's lap. Esme looked down at Kelsey with so much love. She felt so attached to the little girl. It was almost as if they were meant to be here with her.

"Why is Kelsey home so early?" Rosalie said entering the house, everyone else behind her.

Esme stroked Kelsey's hair.

"There was an incident at school." Esme informed them.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she just has a broken arm."

* * *

The morning came around and Rosalie and Alice got little Kelsey ready for school. Today Kelsey was dressed in jeans, a cream colored Gap shirt, a brown sweater, and brown boots to match.

Her hair was in a simple ponytail, nothing to fancy, after all she was only five.

This time the older kids dropped Kelsey off at school instead of Esme. Kelsey got out the car and waved at them as they drove off.

Kelsey looked around the school playground for Bailey. She spotted her by the bench. Kelsey ran over and plopped on the bench. Bailey smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey." Bailey greeted.

"Hi, look what I made." Kelsey said dangling the friendship bracelets in her hand. She handed one to Bailey.

"Cool, what are they for." Bailey asked putting it on her wrist.

"There friendship bracelets."

The girls hugged each other then they both ran inside when the bell rang.

In class today they learned about the water cycle and they also learned how to write a paragraph. Soon it was time for lunch. Kelsey and Bailey sat in the same spot they did yesterday.

"So, when is your birthday?" Bailey asked Kelsey.

"It's October 25" Kelsey answered taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Mine is December 12."

Today at recess the girl played hopscotch and played on the monkey bars.

Amy stayed clear of the girls.

Becca and Becky still followed Amy but didn't bully people anymore. The girls went back inside where the teacher assigned their homework which was to draw a picture of your family. Everyone packed their things and went outside for dismissal.

Bailey waved goodbye to Kelsey when her dad's car pulled up.

Emmett's jeep finally pulled up Kelsey got in as everyone asked her how her day went. She told them how much fun she had.

When they got home Kelsey threw her bag on the floor and began drawing her family portrait.

She drew Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice. Lastly she drew in her real parents.

She colored everything; she looked at her parents she drew. She ran her fingers over them as a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

**A/n: this chapter was dedicated to all our reviewers; you make us happy with all the nice comments. You make us update faster then we intend to, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to tell us what you thought.**

**-LOVE cleo4ever44 and Vampiregirl777**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**Kelsey's (pov)**

I placed my drawing in my backpack and got up from the chair. I walked out of my room and went downstairs. I passed Jasper and Emmett playing games, and Alice was flipping through fashion magazines with Rosalie. I heard a piano being played, the sound was coming from the big room I had seen the first time I was here. I pushed open the doors revealing Edward playing the grand piano.

Edward stopped playing with a low key, and turned to face me. He didn't say anything as I stood there watching him.

I gulped and looked down at my fingers covered in marker stains.

"You're mad" I whispered looking up to meet his gaze.

"No, I have no reason to be." He said getting up from the piano bench.

"Then why haven't you been talking to me?" I asked shifting my weight. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the window.

"I mean you shouldn't be talking to me….i made you get into an argument with your girlfriend." In a second he was by my side with his hands on my shoulders.

"What happened between me and Bella is not your fault, Okay?" He told me. I nodded my head yes.

"You promise you're not mad at me." I asked Edward.

"Promise." He told me, I broke a smile and gave him a hug catching him off guard. He was still for a while but soon wrapped his arms around me.

Still in his arms I moved my head where I could look up at him.

"What were you playing?" I asked motioning to the piano.

"Just a random piece I wrote."

"What's it called?" I asked.

"My guardian angel." He said casually. I smiled showing my pearly white teeth.

"Can you play it?" I suggested. I yelped as he picked me up without warning and placed me on the bench right besides him. Edward ghosted his hands over the keys, and then he brought fingers down and began to play. The melody filled the rooms like birds chirping in the morning after a rainstorm. He finished with a final key.

"Wow Edward that was beautiful."

He let out a small laugh.

"How old are you again?" he asked with a tone of humor.

"Ha..aha….very funny." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He raised his eyebrows at me and got an evil glint to his eyes. He's planning something I can see it.

Before I knew it I was pinned under him, his fingers tickling me till I couldn't breathe from laughing so much.

"Please…hahah…..stop…ahhahah." I laughed out. He continued tickling me.

"What's the magic word." He sang. I bit my lips to restrain from laughing.

"Monkeys." I randomly said.

"Darn, and I thought I had you there." He said in a fake southern accent that had me in another round of laughter.

"I'm glad you find this funny." He said pretending to be hurt.

I patted him on the hand since I couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Don't worry your not that much of a dork." I said before running out the room as fast as I can. I heard his soft pace behind me. I ran down the hall and into the storage closet. I move all the way in the back hiding behind all the coats and other things. I heard foot steps stop in front of the door.

"Humm…..i wonder where Kelsey could be." I heard Edward say in a high pitched voice. I placed my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing, the door slowly opens but I stood in my spot. I was yanked out of my spot and thrown over Edwards shoulder.

"Put me down." I playfully protested.

"Not a chance." Edward said walking into the room with me over his shoulder like a rag doll plopping right on the couch.

"Hey, Kels what do you want for dinner?" Esme asked me looking from her book.

A light bulb went up in my head. I was in the mood for fast food and the best person to take me there was no other then Edward.

I turned to face Edward.

"Don't even think about it." He said before I could ask him anything.

"Pretty please can you take me out to eat? I'll be on my best behavior, how much harm can I do."

* * *

"What can I get for you two?" A waitress said coming to our booth. She flipped her hair over her shoulder making ogglie eyes at Edward.

"I'll have a hot dog with relish, mustard, and ketch up, oh and a side of onion rings. To drink I want a large coke." I said out loud. The waitress was still staring at Edward she probably didn't get my order.

"Hello, did you get my order." I asked shooting daggers at her.

"Yeah, yeah." She said shoeing me off.

"Anything for you." She asked Edward.

"Just the beef ravioli and a glass of water, please." He said handing her the menus. She gave him big flirty smile and went to get our food.

"So, is it like this everywhere you go?" I asked coloring the pictures in the coloring book they gave me.

"Pretty much." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Good to know" I mumbled hoping he didn't hear that.

The waitress soon returned with our food, placing everything on the table she turned to speak to Edward again.

I took an onion ring off my plate and began to chew on it as I listened to their conversation.

"No he's not single." I said interrupting; the waitress looked me up and down.

"What are you his sister?" she asked chewing her gum.

"Actually, I'm his daughter….ya he's married, so you can go bye….bye." She stomped her foot like a child and walked away.

I took a bite out of my hot dog when I heard laughing.

"What?" I asked putting down my hot dog.

Edward shook his head, "nothing just eat."

I shrugged my shoulders and finished my food. I just helped him out he should be greatful.

Edward payed the bill and we left the restaurant. Just when we got outside I bumped into someone. I looked at the person and felt myself shake in my skin.

"Edward." Her ugly voice said.

"Kelsey." She added with distaste. I smiled at Bella and placed Edwards arm around me. She looked at his arm and I saw a flash of hurt that was quickly masked.

I pulled Edward hand towards his car and got in.

"Well that was an interesting dinner." Edward stated pulling out of the parking lot.

"It sure was." I said agreeing with him.

* * *

**A/n: Edward and Kelsey bond more. Our little Kelsey is turning into a little cute devil, LOL! We would love to hear from everyone. The next chapter will be out very soon, any don't forget to check out my site on my profile. I posted a picture of how Kelsey looks like, if anyone is interested it's there**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**Kelsey's (pov)**

When we got home Edward helped me out of the car. I was pretty warned out, so he carried me all the way to my room. I slipped of my shoes and climbed into bed. He brought the covers higher to me and sat at the edge.

"Goodnight." He said kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Edward." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Kelsey, wake up you have to get ready for school." Esme, who I now call mommy # 2, said pulling my covers off my head. I groaned and rolled onto my back stuffing my face in my pillow.

"Come on baby wake up." She said going into the bathroom to run my bath water. I threw the covers off me, and got out of bed. I got into the tub and grabbed the wash cloth. I poured warm vanilla shower gel on it and rubbed it on my skin. I used the small pink beach bucket to gather water and pour over my head. I laughed as the water spilled over my head like a waterfall. When I was done Esme wrapped a towel around me, carrying me back to my room.

With the help of Alice I got dressed in blue skinny jeans, a green long sleeve shirt, and Green ballet flats.

I sat on the chair for Rosalie to get working on my hair. She did two pigtail braids and tied the end with green scrunches. Alice handed me a green beanie to wear over my head.

When I was done getting dresses, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth with my Barbie tooth brush.

I went into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. I placed my head on the counter as I waited for my breakfast. Esme placed a plate in front of me; I lifted my head and began eating the waffles. I got my hands all sticky and Alice told me not to touch my clothing. I laughed and teased her by bringing my hands closer to the fabric of my outfit. I got my jacket on and headed towards the door.

"Come on," Edward said scooping me up side ways. He buckled me into my seat as everyone else began piling in.

Edward pulled up in front of my school and I got out, saying goodbye to them I ran over to Bailey.

"Bailey." I said giving her a hug.

"Oh, hey Kelsey." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to class.

"Okay children, today we have a special day planned out." Mrs. Tisdale said taking her seat at her desk.

"What is it?" someone called out.

"Well, we are having a small field trip to the high school." Mrs. Tisdale said clapping her hands. Everyone began whispering to each other excitedly. I looked behind me and flashed Bailey a smile which she returned.

We all got name tags with our names on it; the name tags had information if any one of us got lost we could be returned.

Everyone gathered into a school bus and headed over to the high school. The high school parking lot was empty but full with cars. They were mostly old rusty looking cars and trucks. The cars standing out the most were the cars of my siblings, and an old red Chevy. But the red Chevy wasn't standing out because of how it looked, because it was pretty old looking; it's because of the person I knew who owned it.

As we got out of the cars Mrs. Tisdale and the aids counted all of us. We entered the building that was full with endless amounts of lockers lining the halls.

We were all placed in a music room where the principal came and had a talk with us. They said we will be placed in groups of fives, and we would get a student for a tour guide.

My group had Bailey, and some kids named Alexis, Mark, and lastly Helen.

My group waited for our tour guide to arrive and when she did, I couldn't help the scowl that escaped my mouth. If you guessed our tour guide was Bella well, you guessed right.

"Oh, well look at what we have here." She said standing in front of me.

"What does she mean?" Bailey whispered to me.

I ignored her question and looked directly into Bella's eyes.

"Yes, what do we have here." I said testing how far she would be going this time. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the files of paper in her hand.

"Okay the first place we will be seeing is the art room, follow me." She said walking away with us following her. We walked into a room that was surrounded by many different paintings.

"This is the art room." Bella said plainly. I looked around the room and walked over to a painting that caught my eye.

"I painted that." Bella informed me standing next to my right. I looked at her and smiled.

"It's pretty ugly." I said before skipping to the next portrait, not before I heard her snapping her pencil.

Next was the history room, there was a class going on but we still went in.

"Ah, Bella I see you've brought us some company, care to introduce us." The teacher said.

"Well this is the first grade class, um….that's Alexis, Mark, Bailey, Helen, and lastly Kelsey." She said saying my name last.

The teacher began talking to us but I tuned him out. I looked around the classroom and spotted pale skin and blonde ringlets. That could only be one person and one person only.

"Rosalie." I yelled before running over and jumping into her lap.

There was a series of gasps and different questions like.

Is that her daughter?

How do they know each other?

"Ms. Cullen, how do you know this young lady?" the teacher asked.

"She's my sister." Rosalie said kissing my rosy cheeks.

"Another Cullen." Someone commented.

"Wow, she's so adorable." Someone else said.

"Well, we better get going." Bella said interrupting. I felt Rosalie growl under me. At looked at her strangely and walked back to the front of the room.

"But I don't want to go." I said shaking my head no.

"To bad." Bella said opening the door. I was the last to leave.

"Bye Rosie." I said waving. She waved back; on my way out the door I stuck my tongue out at Bella.

Bella led us to the cafeteria where the rest of the kids were waiting. We had lunch, and asked questions.

When the teacher wasn't looking Bella grabbed me and placed her hand over my mouth to keep me form screaming.

She took me out into the hallway and into a storage room. She flicked the light on and looked me in the eye.

"I'm going to take my hand off now, do not scream or else."

I nodded my head agreeing, she took her hand off and I let out the loudest scream I could master. She looked around the room and grabbed some scotch tape. She placed a piece over my mouth, I used my free hands to scratch at her but she held them down with her knees.

"Now listen you unspeakable little brat, I've just have had enough of you. You've ruined my life the minute you walked into the Cullen's life. You know what you're going to do for me?" she said. I shook my head no.

"You're going to pack your little things and run away okay, things will go back to normal and you will be forgotten, got it."

I looked at her and used my foot to slam into her chest.

She went flying to the other side and I opened the storage door tumbling out. I slammed the door shut and placed a chair under the knob. Bella banged on the door, but I looked around the empty hallway.

"Kelsey, why do you have tape on you mouth." Edward said rushing to my side.

He carefully peeled the tape off.

"Bella did it, she threatened me, but I got out." I gasped out through shaking breaths.

"Where is she." He sneered out, it kind of scared me but I just pointed to the storage doors. He yanked it open and pulled Bella out by her arm.

"What has gotten into your head." He yelled at her.

* * *

**A/n: well, Bella made someone mad, I wonder what will happen, wait I do know. Any ways review to say your thoughts, me and Vampiegirl777 will love to hear from every body.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**

* * *

**

**Kelsey's (pov)**

"What has gotten into your head?" Edward screamed at Bella. He had let go if her arm leaving his hands balled into a fist at his side.

"I-I She ruined everything." Bella said lunging for me again. I braced my face with my hands waiting for an impact, which never came.

I opened my eyes to see Rosalie crouched in front of me growling like a tiger protecting her cubs.

Go mamma Rosie I chanted in my head.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Rosalie threatened in a sweet scary voice.

"She's not your daughter, she never will be, she's just a human just like me, we both have something in common which you will never experience….bearing children." Bella said with a smirk.

I gasped at the cruelty of Bella's words. Rosalie jumped on Bella snapping her teeth at her, which is strange.

But before she could do anything, she was pulled off by Emmett. I didn't even notice him coming.

Alice then showed up followed by Jasper. She ran over to me bringing me in for a hug.

"Are you okay, did she hurt you, I'm so sorry I didn't see this soon enough Edward." Alice apologized.

"I'm fine, hey what do you mean by see this soon enough?" I asked catching the meaning behind her words.

The only way to see something before it happens is in a vision, to have a vision you must have powers, to have powers you must not be human.

"That fucking bitch," Rosalie screamed breaking my train of thoughts as Emmett tried to calm her down.

She pushed his hand off her and kicked the trash can knocking it over.

Edward held Bella back by both her arms, her eyes looked wild, and her hair was a complete mess.

Edward pulled her outside closing the door behind him. I pulled away from Alice and walked outside a couple of feet's away from where they were standing.

"But don't you want me." I heard her ask Edward.

He ran a hand threw his messy hair.

"Things are different now, I don't love you in a romantic way anymore" he said softly trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Is this because of Jacob, i-i-I won't seem him anymore if that's what you mean." She pleaded.

"Do what ever you want." He stated coldly.

"Edward." She said shocked. He turned away, walking towards me leaving Bella speechless. When he got over to me I gave him a hug, not letting go.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled into his neck as he wrapped his arms around my back to keep me from falling.

"Edward." Bella screamed.

"Choose, right now choose, it's me or it's her." She said folding her arms over her chest.

Edward looked at her, and began walking to the car. Once I was inside with everyone else he closed the door. He walked back to Bella, their faces almost touching.

"It's her." He whispered in her ear.

Bella let out a screech and stared pounding on Edwards's chest. He pushed her hands and walked back to the car.

He got in the car and turned the engine on. With a quick glance behind him he drove home.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the whole Bella thing; everyone is doing great, even Edward.

He seems happier then he has ever been, well at least that's what everybody else says.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asked picking me up and spinning me around.

"I want to go hiking." I said dropping my crayons on the table.

"If you say so." He said bringing me my tennis sneakers. I placed them on my feet and grabbed my purple winter coat, hat, gloves, and scarf.

"Ready." I said walking to Edward. He grabbed my hand and we walked outside. It was cold but, not where I couldn't handle it. We walked through the thick forest passing endless amounts of trees. We finally stopped walking. There was a frozen lake surrounded by open space. It was really beautiful.

"Edward, can you teach me how to skate." I asked giving him my best puppy dog face.

"It's to dangerous." He said.

"Please, please, pretty please." I begged.

He sighed.

"Fine, but we need to buy you some skates."

"Yes." I said clapping up and down. We began walking again on a different trail. I was getting bored so I decided to play a game.

"Tag your it." I said to Edward as I began to run. I kept running as fast as I could, so Edward wouldn't catch me.

I heard him running behind me, I looked behind me as he caught up to me, but I was already far a head.

"No!" I heard him scream as something tackled me to the ground. My head hit a rock with a crack, and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/n: I know this was a short chapter but It had to be for a reason, don't be mad the next chapter will be up very soon so you won't have to wait that long. Comment to say what you think happened to Kelsey. But we will love to hear from everyone about what they thought of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**Kelsey's (pov)**

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I heard a beeping noise coming from my left. I looed around the room, it was pretty plain and boring. The walls were a blinding white with matching curtains. I tried to get up but was restrained by all the wires connected to me.

"Your awake." he said as he grabbed my hands.

I looked at him strangely "Who are you?" I asked.

His lips moved but nothing came out.

"You don't remember me," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." I said sitting up slightly.

I heard his teeth grind together; he got up and walked out the room. Soon he returned with a man with blonde hair and topaz eyes, just like his, dressed in a white lab coat. So I assumed he must have been the doctor.

"Hello Kelsey, how are you feeling today?" he said looking at a clip board in his hand.

"W-who's Kelsey?" I stuttered. The doctor turned to the boy from before, they seemed to be having a quit discussion.

They both turned to face me.

"Your Kelsey, and I'm Edward, and this is Carlisle." The boy who I know learned was named Edward said.

"What do you remember?" Carlisle asked me flashing a light in my eyes.

"I was driving with my parents, and then here I am." I said picking at the chipped nail polish.

"Kelsey your parents are dead, don't you know that." He said.

"No, their not, I was with them." I screamed angrily. My breathing became labored and I felt like hitting something.

"I can't breathe." I gasped out as I began clawing at my hands.

"She's going into shock." I heard Carlisle say before I was injected with something. My breathing slowed and I closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Edward (pov)**

I couldn't believe this was happening. One minute we were walking through the forest, the next Kelsey was being tackled by one of those shape-shifters from La Push. I pushed him off of her growling at him to back off. I could have shred him to shreds, if it wasn't for the treaty line in between us, I probably would have. Carefully I pulled Kelsey into my arm. There was a thick layer of blood dripping down her head from where she hit her head on the rock.

The young wolf phased back, he was shaking pretty badly when he came into view.

"What is that thing doing on our turf." He sneered pointing to Kelsey's form in my hold.

"She's not a thing, she a human you mutt, that you just tackled to the ground." I growled back.

His eyes widen, _but she has the sent of a leech _he thought.

"Well, what do you expect she's with us." I yelled. He started shaking again.

"It's our duty to protect humans from things like you." He choked out.

"Great job your doing." I sneered before running off towards Forks Hospital. I slowed down my pace when I got to the doors. Carlisle met me at the doors taking Kelsey from my hands. Him and his team of nurses placed her on a gurney and rushed her to a room.

After about an hour of waiting, Carlisle came into the waiting room. He took off his gloves and patted me on the back.

_She's lucky _he thought.

"Why." I managed to get out.

"Her skull had a slight fracture but we've fixed that, but any bigger fracture could have caused her to bleed out in her brain." He paused.

"We've got her under some pain medication but she has a small concussion." He added.

"Could I see her?" I asked.

"Yeah she's in room 105." I thanked my father and headed to Kelsey's room. I pushed the door open closing it softly behind me. Kelsey's body lye limply on the hospital bed, she looked pale with purple rings around her eyes. She had a white bandage around her temple with stains of blood.

I walked over to her side taking her hand in mind.

"I'm so sorry." I said kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Kelsey's (pov)**

Again I woke up in a strange room, it was painted my favorite color turquoise, the walls were decorated with drawings that looked like I drew, but I don't remember.

"Kelsey." A short spiky hair girl said jumping into my room.

"Hey…..-"but I dosed off getting a glimpse of my past. I blinked a couple of times.

"Alice." I said remembering her name and who she was.

"Thank god." She said giving me a hug.

"Where is Edward?" I asked Alice.

"He's in his room, he's really bummed out."

Nodding to her in thanks I walked out my room and into Edward's room.

I pushed the door open with ease a slipped inside. Edward stood by the window watching the trees blow in the windy breeze.

"Your awake." He said not bothering to look at me.

"Yeah, my head was hurting but it stopped."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken you outside." He apologized.

"Stop, no more apologizing, you do that to much. Comprende." I said with a smile.

"Comprende." He said the sides of his lips twitching into a smile.

"Good, now that we've come to an agreement I need you to do me a favor." I said grabbing hold of his hands that were huge compared to mine.

"What?"

"I need you to, no I want you to, no you have to-

"I have to what?" he asked interrupting me mid sentence.

With my index finger I motioned for him to lower to my level.

"I want a Sandwich." I yelled into his ears laughing.

"Glad to have you back Kels." He said giving me a hug, which I pulled away.

"No hugs until I see a sandwich in my hand. Chop, chop move it." I said pushing him out his own room. I placed my arm out in front of me waiting for a sandwich to be placed in it.

"I…2…3….4…5…6…..7-"

"Here you go." Edward said putting a turkey and cheese sandwich in my hand, that was fast. I placed the plate on his bed.

I ran to Edward and wrapped my arm around his waist giving him the biggest hug I could master. I ate my sandwich as Edward read the story Cinderella out loud to me.

* * *

**October 25, 2011**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Kelsey happy birthday to you."

That's how I woke up, the sound of every one of my family members singing happy birthday to me. Esme placed a blueberry muffin with blue icing and a candle on it on my lap.

"Make a wish." Alice encouraged. I made a wish in my head and blew out the candle. They all clapped and they each gave me one present, telling me that I would receive the rest at my birthday bash I had no idea about.

I placed the muffin on the night stand and grabbed a present. I read from Emmett, I looked at him and he had a goofy grin on his face. I shook the box and the contents inside it jiggled.

"Emmett did you get me a new game." I asked ripping the wrapping paper off. I open the box and pulled out the game case.

"Oh my god, he got me the movie tangled!" I screamed jumping up and down on my bed. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. I moved to the next present from Rosalie, I removed the paper and opened the box. I pulled the item out and inspected it with a smile on my face.

It was a gold silver headband with diamonds lined and the center.

"Thank you Rosie, it's beautiful." I said giving her a kiss and a hug.

The next present was from Jasper, knowing him he probably got me some books.

I opened the box to a stash of How to prank people books. Under all those books was a blue journal, my name was printed in silver lettering. Thank you I told him giving a hug and a kiss. The next present was from both Carlisle and Esme; it was in a blue envelope. There were eight tickets for a plane ride to Alaska. Also there was a brochure on a resort in Alaska called the blazing winter Palace. **(Fake place ;D)**

I screamed for joy and jumped on Esme giving her a big hug**. **I gave Carlisle a hug after I had calmed down from all my excitement.

The next present was from Alice and judging by the look she gave me it was unexpected. In side the box was countless amounts of t-shirts and dresses, etc. from christen Dior. I thanked Alice and moved onto the very last present from Edward. It was a small black box with a blue ribbon tied around it. I pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. I gasped in amazement at the beauty of the jewelry. I looked at Edward a flashed him a smile.

"Thank you." I repeated over and over again while giving him a hug.

"I didn't know what you would like so-"

"It's beautiful, I love it, and can you help me put it on?"

Edward took my wrist and clasped the charm bracelet around it. The chains were silver with charms dangling down; one was a tear drop, ice skates, a heart and a bunny. I loved it so much I decided I would wear it all the time to show my appreciation.

After my room was rid of all the scrap paper Alice pushed me towards the shower. I was scrubbed clean with strawberry mango fusion shower gel. My hair was dried with a towel, as I added lotion to my limbs. I put on my undergarment and stood waiting for Alice to get me my dress. She came in the room with a turquoise blue ball gown type of dress. I lifted my arms as Alice slipped the dress over my head. She pulled it down and adjusted all buttons and zippers. I slipped my feet into small strappy white sandals, and then sat in a chair for Alice to do my hair. She blow dried it then combed it up into a bun. She then placed blue stone barrette at the top of my head. For make up Alice added blue eyes shadow and some lip gloss.

By the time I was ready it was 2:00 pm. I heard a lot of different voices downstairs which meant people had arrived. I put down the mirror I held in my hand and scooted the chair back. I stood up and made my way down the stairs with Alice holding my hand.

"Happy Birthday Kelsey!" the crowd shouted one I appeared at the stair. I smiled big and walked down the stair, people began talking again among themselves.

"You look beautiful." Edward said picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed and threw my head back once my feet hit the ground. The door bell rang Esme went to get it.

"Bailey!" I yelled running towards the door.

"Happy birthday Kelsey." She said handing me a purple gift bag. I took it from her with a thank you and handed it to Esme.

"So this your house." She said looking around at all the deco. I nodded a yes and led her to all the finger foods.

"You want some?" I asked offering her some pigs in a blanket and mini corn dogs. She said sure, so I grabbed 2 plastic plates and filled one with corn dogs and the other one with the hot dogs. We walked over to a sitting area where I placed the plates between us as we began to chat while we ate.

"Nice party." Amy commented walking over to where we were seated.

"Thanks I guess." I said looking back at Bailey. Amy walked away leaving me and Bailey.

"You having fun." I asked Bailey as we danced to Avril Lavigne's song girlfriend.

"Is everyone having a good time?" Emmett's loud voice boomed through the house.

"Yeah." All the kids and teens yelled.

"Okay we're going to need everyone to sing happy birthday for the birthday girl. Kelsey get up here." Emmett said through the mic.

I got up on the makeshift stage. Edward and Rosalie carried out a three tier turquoise cake. On the cake it said happy birthday Kelsey, with a number six candle and six little ones around it.

"Happy birthday to you-" the crowd began to sing.

I blew out all my candles while everyone clapped and whistled. Carlisle cut the first piece and handed it to me. It had a chocolate Oreo filling. The second piece was given to Bailey. Everyone who wanted cake got it. Just when the party was getting more fun, you'll never guess who walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked blocking Bella's path to the party.

"I'm shocked I didn't get invited come on I won't cause any trouble."

I laughed mentally won't cause any trouble, I doubt it. People had gathered on the dance floor dancing to the music that blasted through the speakers. Me and Bailey walked over to the punch to get us some drink.

"Happy birthday Kelsey." Bella said making her way towards me.

I glared at her, grabbing Bailey's arm that held our drinks in her hand I pulled her away from Bella. But before we could leave I guess Bella placed her foot out in front of me causing me to fall flat on my face bringing Bailey down with me. Our drinks spilled on the floor as everything stopped and there was a dead silent.

"Kelsey, Bailey are you okay." My family said rushing to our sides. Edward lifted me up inspecting me for any injuries.

"I'm fine." I said turning my gaze back to Bella. She had a smile on her face the whole time.

"Bella, I think it would be best if you left." Carlisle said blocking me from Bella's view.

"I can't believe this, what's so important about the little brat, no one cares about her. She should go back to where she came from, better yet drop of the face of earth." She sneered. Once she said that something that no one thought would happen did. There was a slap that echoed the room causing everyone to gasp covering their mouths with their hands.

Bella held a hand to her now red cheek. She was shocked that she had just got slapped by none other then Esme, who wouldn't even hurt a fly. But talk about her children that way, well you just better hide. She's like a momma bear protecting her little cubs. Bella was out the door in a flash anger in her eyes.

After about three minutes everyone got over their shock and the party started all over again. The party ended at around 11:30 at night. Everyone left taking with them the party favors. The only person that was left was Bailey, and that was because she was sleeping over.

We helped clean up, and got dresses in our pajamas. I was drawing stars on my cast when we decided to watch some TV.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Bailey from the inside the fort we made.

* * *

**A/n: this was a long chapter to write, Vampiregirl777 came over my house Sunday to come up with this chapter, so we hope you guys loved it so tell us what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**

* * *

**

**Kelsey's (pov)**

I watched Bailey think of what she wanted to do, getting bored looking at her went to my pile of birthday presents from all my guests. Most of them were down stairs, but the present with the ice skates from Edward were here. I grabbed that box and went back inside the fort.

"How about we go skating at the lake?" I suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." she said.

"Come on it will be fun." I said putting on some clothes.

Bailey sighed then got up.

"Only if I get to skate first." She said with a smile.

"Deal, but we have to climb out the window." I said pointing to the biggest window in my room.

"Okay." Bailey agreed.

We got on out shoes and jackets; I opened the window and threw the skates down to the ground. I put my feet over the edge and looked down at how far from the ground we were. Next to my room was a tree, I reached out and grabbed a branch. I used the branch to help me get my feet onto the tree. I looked back at Bailey as I slowly climbed down the tree.

I jumped to the ground with a small thump. I picked up my skates and waited for Bailey to get down. Once she was safely on the ground she ran towards me. She handed me a flash light and I flicked it on. Holding onto Baileys hand we ran deeper inside the forest. I led her to the lake that was now frozen. I sat down on the grass that was covered in frost. Bailey put on the skates and made her way to the lake. She got on and slid a tiny bit, but she regained her balance. Bailey did twirls and spins on the ice like a pro, when she past me I waved at her and she smiled bigger.

Bailey skated over to me and plopped on the ground.

"That was so much fun." She said out of breath.

She took off the skates and handed it to me. I placed them on my feet and marched towards the ice. I placed one foot on the ice and then the other. I began to move around the ice carefully so I wouldn't fall. I put my hands out in front of me to keep my balance. I closed my eyes and threw my head back enjoying the feel of the breeze hitting my face.

"Kelsey!" I was interrupted from my moment at the sound of Bailey calling my name.

I halted to a stop, I skated over to her.

"What?" I asked untying the laces to the skates.

"It's getting late and I'm hungry and cold." She stuttered.

"Okay hold on." I placed back on my sneakers, I gathered everything we bought and together we headed back to the house. It was hard getting back in but we managed to climb back up the tree. I hopped onto my carpeted floor throwing the skates to the corner of the room. We stripped out of our jackets and got back into our night clothes.

"Come on." I said grabbing Bailey's hand towards the kitchen. I flicked the lights on and walked over to the fridge pulling the door open. Bailey settled on a stool as I grabbed the carton of milk. I placed that on the counter and went to get two cups. I couldn't reach the cabinet so I grabbed a chair and climbed up it onto the counter. I grabbed two coffee mugs and placed them on the counter I stood on. I walked on the counter to the cabinets which held all the sweets.

I grabbed two packets of hot chocolate mixture, marshmallows, and a box of double chocolate cookies. I jumped of the counter onto the floor. I climbed on a stool and pulled the coffee mugs closer to me. Bailey sat watching me pour even amounts of milk in each cup; I added the hot chocolate mixtures to each mug and stirred with a spoon. I got of my stool and placed both cups in the microwave. I walked back over to Bailey and opened the package of cookies. We ate some cookies as we waited for our drinks to finish.

"Kelsey, Bailey what are you two doing?" Edward asked coming down the stairs. Shouldn't he be sleeping?

"We got hungry." I said shrugging my shoulder.

"Hey you want to join us?" I asked.

"Sure." He said pulling out a stool to sit on. The microwave stopped so I got up to get the drinks but Edward told me he would do it. He placed our mugs in front of us, we both said thank you. I added some marshmallows in both of our drinks. I took a drink out of my mug and looked at Edward watching us.

"Here have a cookie." I offered Edward. He declined nicely.

"Come on, just one cookie." I urged. I placed the cookie in his hand and he eyed it.

"Go on take a bite," I cooed. Edward opened his mouth and took a bite out of the cookie. He chewed and I saw him gag as he swallowed the cookie.

"You don't like cookies." I asked him. He shook his head no. We finished eating and placed everything in the sink. Edward walked us back to my room. Me and Bailey climbed into my bed and snuggled under the covers. Edward looked around the room shaking his head before he walked out my room closing the light.

The morning came faster then I had expected. I stretched out of bed and looked at Bailey's still sleeping form. She stirred and her eyes opened.

"Good morning." She said letting out a yawn.

"Good morning." She got out of bed and we both walked to the bathroom. I placed some toothpaste on both of our toothbrushes. After we brushed our teeth we brushed out each others hair. I brushed out Bailey's thick auburn hair of loose curls. I handed her the brush and she began to brush through my pin straight hair. I grabbed a head band from my bathroom draw full of hair products. We walked back to my room to get dresses. Bailey had on her faded blue jeans, a purple shirt, a black sweater, and black Velcro shoes.

I on the other hand dressed completely differently. I had on a red and black plaid skirt, a red vest with a long sleeve white shirt under it with stockings and my black uggs.

I followed Bailey down to the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing Mario-go-cart 2.

We watched for a little bit but soon went to the kitchen when Esme called us for breakfast. We sat down eating our waffles and laughing when Emmett and Jasper began to wrestle on the floor against Esme's protest.

The door bell rang and Edward walked to get.

"Hello Mrs. Falcon." Edward greeted moving to the side to let Bailey's mom in.

"Mommy." Bailey yelled giving her a hug. It reminded me of how I would call my mom and give her a hug.

"Did you have fun?" Mrs. Falcon asked her daughter.

"Yup." Bailey said happily. Mrs. Falcon turned to face Esme.

"Thank you for having Bailey over." She said giving Esme a hug.

"No problem, any friends of Kelsey's is a friend of ours." Esme said looking at me with love.

"Alright we better get going. Bye." Mrs. Falcon said picking up Bailey's things.

"Bye Kelsey." Bailey called out.

"Bye Bailey."

The door closed and I sat in the couch with Edward to watch TV.

"So did you have fun skating last night?" Edward said amused.

My eyes widen.

"What-How- who?" I stuttered out.

"You can't fool a vamp-"he stopped mid sentence.

"Can't fool a what Edward?" I asked sitting up.

"Nothing, never mind." He said brushing it off.

"Just don't ever sneak out again." He added.

* * *

When I got back to school everyone seems to want to talk to me and Bailey. They kept telling me how cool my family and house was. I was even more surprised when Amy, Becca, and Becky sat at lunch with me and Bailey. It turns out the three girls were actually nice behind all that meanness. Becca was the funny one she seemed to get me and Bailey to laugh a lot. Becky was tough and a tomboy, she was pretty cool once you got to know her. Lastly Amy she was just Amy, she was full of her self and seemed to think everyone loved her. But in reality people were afraid of her.

"So, my mom is taking me to the movies to see Never say never, she said I could invite whoever I wanted. Do you and Bailey want to come." She asked twirling her blonde hair.

"I'll have to ask my parents." Bailey said looking at me.

"Yeah me too." I said speaking up.

"Okay, just call me." She said giving us her number as the teacher called us to come back inside.

"That was weird." Bailey randomly said.

"Yeah, but they are pretty cool." I said walking up the steps.

"They are." Bailey said agreeing with me.

* * *

**A/n: hope you enjoy this short chapter, we'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**Kelsey' (pov)**

"How was school?" asked Esme as we walked through the front doors.

"It was the same as always annoying humans." Rosalie said inspecting her nails. Wait did she say humans because last time I checked she was one to.

"Rosalie you are a human." I commented walking to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Right!" she said before going upstairs.

"SO, how was school" Esme asked again, this time directed towards me.

I sat down on the couch and opened the water bottle taking a sip out of it.

"School was okay I guess, but you'll never believe who sat with me and Bailey at lunch today."

"Who... Amy" Edward said smirking; he placed an arm around my shoulder as he surfed the channels on TV.

"Yeah, anyways she invited me to the movies with her. So could I go?" I asked facing Esme.

"Isn't that the same girl who broke your arm?" she asked pointing to the cast that was still around my arm.

"Yeah that's the very same one, Please mommy!" I begged. I heard a gasp escape her mouth. That's when I realized my mistake; I slipped and called her mommy for the very first time.

"Sorry-"I started but was cut off by Esme giving me a hug.

"It's okay, It was just a shock to hear you call me mommy." She said brushing some hair out my face.

"So you won't mind me calling you mommy?" I asked with a smile.

"No, not at all." She said kissing my forehead.

"Okay, mommy" I said laughing at the end.

"So, what do you say?" I asked giving my best puppy dog look.

"Okay, but you must call every hour to let us know your okay." I squealed in excitement and gave her a hug. Esme gave me another kiss and left the room, leaving me and Edward.

"We have a lot of work to do mister." I said sitting my school bag on the coffee table.

Edward scoffed.

"Since when missy." He said ruffling my hair.

"Since I got homework, and you happen to be the only one in the room is when." I said sarcastically.

I pulled out my math notebook to write down my 6, 7, and 8 times table.

"So, what do you need help with?" Edward asked looking over my shoulder at my work.

"Um…..social studies." I said pointing to my vocab book.

When Edward finished helping me with my home work it was about 5:30 in the afternoon. I walked up to my room and closed the door with a sigh; I was bored out of my mind. Going through my bag I found the folded up paper with Amy's number.

I walked back to the living room and picked up the house phone as I plopped on the couch, resting my feet on the arm rest.

I dialed Amy's number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Clarence residence, who's speaking?" a female voice asked.

"Hello, may I please speak to Amy; tell her it's Kelsey from school."

"Okay, just a moment dear." The female voice said.

I stared up at the ceiling as I waited. There was movement in the background and the phone buzzed.

"Hey Kelsey." Amy said.

"Hey, so um…I was calling to let you know my mom said it was okay for the movie night." I said into the phone.

"Oh, thats great, so what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing really."

"Well that sucks, listen I'm so glad we're on talking terms." Amy said quietly.

"Me too."

"Kelsey dinners ready." Esme said interrupting my conversation. I nodded at her getting up from the couch.

"Amy I have to go, so I'll see you at school."

"Alright bye." She said before hanging up the phone. I placed the phone on the receiver and headed to the kitchen.

I sat down at the table, something felt weird. Oh I know, it's because I'm the only one sitting at the table for dinner.

"Isn't everyone else coming down to eat?" I asked Esme poking my fork at the veggies on my plate.

"Um….."

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle get down here." I screamed. They all came down the stairs one by one.

"What squirt?" Emmett said leaning on the stair railing.

"Sit down" I said motioning to the empty seats. They all sat down making eye contact with each other.

I placed a plate In front of everyone and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing princess?" Rosalie asked looking down at the plate.

"You guys are going to eat dinner." I said as slowly as possible.

I grabbed a serving spoon and placed a good amount of food on everyone's plate.

I sat down and watched everyone eyeing their food as if it was the most disgusting thing in the planet.

"Eat up everyone." I said picking up my spoon and eating some corn.

No one made an attempt to eat anything. I was done while everyone else still had their plates piled up.

"No ones leaving until your plates are cleaned, or you guys can tell me what going on." I said with a raised eyebrow. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"What, you guys think you can fool me, who knows the countless amounts of times someone slipped, so I want answers now. Spill!" I said calmly.

"I don't know what to say." Carlisle said speaking up for everyone.

"How about we start off nice and simple, what are you?" I asked beating right to the chase.

"We're vampires." Someone whispered out.

"I can't hear you say that again."

"We're Vampires!"

"Really, that's so cool." I said in excitement.

"What, shouldn't you be afraid?" Emmett asked.

"Come on I'm six get real and who would be afraid of you." I said pointing to Emmett.

"Fair enough." He said playing with his mashed potatoes, very mature.

"So, what are vampires like?" I asked sitting back in my chair.

So that's how I spent my night, learning about vampires and what they were capable of.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and chocolate chip waffles. I quickly got dressed, deciding to leave my hair out with a headband. I ran down the stairs literally and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Princess." Esme said putting a plate of food in front of me.

"Morning mommy." I said digging into my breakfast.

"Whoa….slow down there tiger you might choke." Carlisle said coming into the room.

"Aren't you suppose to be at work today?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"Chew then swallow, sweetie" Esme instructed. I gulped down the remaining food in my mouth.

"The suns out today." Carlisle said answering my question. I nodded my head in understanding.

"So we're going 'camping'" I asked putting air quotes around camping.

"We are but your going to school." He said lifting me from my chair.

"I'm driving you to school today, is that alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah its fine." I got my school bag on my back, walking towards the door with Carlisle following I screamed out " Bye guys".

I got in the back seat of Carlisle Mercedes buckling my self in.

"How's school?" he asked looking at me through the mirror.

"Its okay I guess, no ones mean if that's what you mean." I said playing with my zipper.

"That's nice, here we are." He said stopping the car in front of my school.

"So we talked to Mrs. Clarence she will be taking you with her for the movies, I'll have Edward pick you up after the movies over." Carlisle said handing me twenty dollars.

"Alright see you later." I said hopping out the car. I walked over to the bench and sat down waiting for Bailey to get here.

A tan Honda pulled up in the front of the school. Bailey came tumbling out and ran towards me. Today she had her hair up in a bun.

"Hey Bailey." I said getting up from the bench.

"Hey so my mom said I could go with Amy, what did your mom say?" she asked as we walked hand in hand towards the school.

"She said yes."

School went by fast, and I was happy it was a Friday.

"I can't wait to see the movie." Amy said to us as we waited for her mom to pick us up. Becca and Becky didn't say anything the whole time we stood there.

Amy's mom pulled up and we all got in. I sat in between Bailey and Amy.

"SO are you girl excited to see this movie." Amy's mom asked from the driver's seat.

"Yeah!" everyone screamed at once. We pulled up to the movie theater and got out the car. I looked up at the sky, the sun was still out, and I wonder what the rest of my family was doing.

"Come along Kelsey." Mrs. Clarence said breaking me from my thoughts. I hurried catching up to the group. Inside the theater Mrs. Clarence bought our tickets, and some snacks with refreshments. We took our seats right as the movie began. Half way through the movie and half a cup of soda, I needed to use the bathroom.

"Mrs. Clarence I need to use the bathroom." I whispered. She put her bag of popcorn down on the seat and got up.

"Don't move." She told everyone else as she grabbed my hand and led me to the restroom. I went into one of the stalls and pulled down my pants sitting on the toilet. I pulled my pants back up and pushed the stall door open. I walked to the sink to wash my hand.

Just when I was leaving the restroom to go back to Mrs. Clarence I was a shadow move past the windows. I walked over to the window and placed my ear to the glass.

"So your telling me she's protected my those stupid Cullen's." I heard a male say angrily.

"I tried to get rid of her, but nothing seems to work." A female voice cried. Why would someone want to get rid of someone?

"Bella we asked for one favor that you cannot seem to grant. We need the child." The male said raising his voice. Bella what was she doing here. Why would she to help get rid of me?

"Kelsey isn't so special what do you want her for." Bella stuttered.

"That doesn't concern you." The male yelled.

"This is your last chance Bella; bring us the girl, Alive!"

I gasped but quickly covered my mouth running out the bathroom, I bumped right into someone.

"Oh, good you're done, Kelsey what's wrong?" Mrs. Clarence asked.

I shook my head.

"N-nothing." I stuttered walking back to the room.

The whole time throughout the movie I was jumpy. I wanted to go home, now.

When the movie ended I got up out of my seat following everyone out the door. We sat in the car waiting for everyone's parents to come get them. I was starring out the window when I saw Bella walk fastly out the alley near the bathroom to her truck which wasn't parked to far away. Not too far behind her a man with short silk brownish hair came out behind her. He was very pale like my family, which could only mean one thing, he was a vampire and he was after me.

The man was long gone by the time Edward pulled up. I jumped into the car saying goodbye to everyone. Edward gave me a strange look and began driving. Once we got home I ran inside running right into Esme. I looked up at her throwing my arms around her waste.

"Please don't let them take me." I begged.

"Kelsey what are you talking about?" Carlisle said walking into the room, soon everyone was in the living room. I wiped the tears I didn't even know had fallen.

"I went to use the bathroom and, and I saw a shadow move outside the window so I went to look. I heard two people talking; it was a man and a girl. The girl was B-Bella; I know this because he said her name and I saw her leaving the area. The guy was yelling at her saying how she didn't complete what he asked of her. H-He said he was going to give her one more chance." I stopped tears were know coming down my face at the speed of light.

"One more chance to do what?" Edward said looking me directly in the eye.

"To bring me to him."

Everyone was silent, no one moved our said a word.

"Did you see this man?" Edward asked through his teeth.

I nodded my head yes.

"He was tall, lean; his hair was short and a brownish color. He was also pale, and I think his eyes were red." I choked out.

"He's a vampire." Carlisle said.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked stroking my hair back.

"I'll tell you what were going to do, we're going to protect Kelsey at all cost, who's in."

"You already know the answer; no one messes with a Cullen." Emmett's booming voice said.

* * *

**A/N: someone is after Kelsey who could it be? Anyways writing this chapter was very fun, hope you people enjoy it. Next chapter will be coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**

* * *

**

**Kelsey' (pov)**

For the last two days my entire family was alert to assure my safety. I went to school like any other days and hung out with friends.

"Kelsey, pack up your things and go to the office, someone is here to pick you up." Mrs. Tisdale said from her desk. I closed all my books, placing them in my school bag and put on my coat.

"Bye." I called out while walking out the door. Why would I get pick up this early? I wonder if something bad happened. I pushed the office doors open, and stopped in my tracks.

"Bella?" I asked walking closer.

She turned around with her hands buried in her back pockets.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking around.

"I'm here to pick you up silly, Esme sent me" she said grabbing my hands. I tried to pull it away from her.

"No she didn't!"

"Yes she did, lets go." She said pulling me out the office, but not before she thanked the secretary lady.

"Where are you taking me?" I screamed as I try to break free from her hold.

We made it to her car where she hand cuffed me to the seat and duck taped my mouth.

"You won't get away with this." I tried saying but was muffled by the tape. Bella got in the driver seat and drove onto the highway. We were on the road for a long period of time.

Finally she pulled of to the side of the road; she turned to face me in the back seat.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said taking of the duck tape off my mouth.

"I'm going to help you."

"Why?" I asked confused at why Bella would want to help me.

"What ever they have planned for you I don't want to be apart of it. Even though I don't like you, I don't want them to have you either." She admitted.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked softly.

"You ruined everything; my whole life is falling apart because of you." She said banging her hands on the steering wheel.

I looked down at my lap avoiding her eye contact.

I heard her step out the car and open my door. She unlocked the cuffs.

"Don't move."

She grabbed a black bag and took out a black hoodie and blue jeans, she handed them to me.

"Here, change into these."

I grabbed the clothes and placed them on the seat next to me. I took off my school clothes and placed on the clothes Bella gave me.

When I was done she took my old clothes from me. She threw them on the forest ground, she took out a red bottle and poured it all over my clothes, and she then took a match and lit it up throwing it on my clothes. Huge flames engulfed my clothing.

Bella walked back over to the truck.

"Someone is coming to pick you up, they will bring you to the airport, and you guys will fly to France. From there they will transport you to Paris. Another person will get you from there, you will be safe in there hands."

"What about my family?" I asked looking up.

"Forget about them, they were never your family to begin with."

But the Cullen's loved me. Esme was my mom, Carlisle was my dad, and wouldn't they miss me.

"Here keep this bag with you, there's some money, and change of clothes, there's also papers with your information." She said putting the bag out for me to grab. I reached for the bag tucking it in between my legs.

I sat back in my chair wondering what was going on at home. Were they even looking for me?

A black jeep pulled up off the road breaking me from my thoughts. A man with curly blonde hair and green eyes walked up to Bella.

"Is this the girl?" he asked in a strong French accent.

"Yes!" Bella simply said.

"Get in." he told me. I hurried out of the truck and into the back of the jeep.

The man saluted Bella and got into the passenger seat. With one final look behind us he took off towards the airport.

When we got to the airport they were already boarding our flight. The man showed the service people his passport and then we boarded the plane. I sat at a window seat while the man sat on the outside next to me.

"This is Mark DE Angelo, thank you for boarding flight 69 to Paris, France. Sit back and enjoy the flight." The pilot said.

I looked out the window as the plane began to take off. It was pretty dark outside which meant it was really late.

I must have fallen asleep because the man was shaking me awake.

"We are here." He announced. I got up and looked around the plane. It was empty; outside the windows it was brightly lit.

We got off the plane and headed to a service booth.

"Une voiture de location veuillez." He said to the guy.

"Oui,un instant. Comment allez-vous payer?" the service guy said typing something on the computer.

"En espèces." My 'watcher' said handing a watt of cash.

The service guy handed him a key.

"Come on." He said pulling me along. He found the car and loaded it up with the two bags we had. We drove for about an hour in a half where he pulled up to a small house.

A plump woman with an apron came out the house. The man got out the car and walked over to her. They were talking to each other glancing back at me every so often.

The man opens the car and pulled me out with my bags. He handed the bags to the lady, letting go of my hand.

"Good luck." He said before he got back in the car and drove off leaving me with this lady.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little one. I'm Claudia, you'll be staying with my family, come along." She said in a thick accent. We walked into the house; I looked around, my eyes catching the pictures on the wall.

We walked into the kitchen; three people were seated around a table. A man and 2 children, the girl had long curly blonde hair with grey eyes. The boy had short blonde hair and blue eyes. The man had brown hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"Kelsey this is my family, John my husband, and our children Beatrice and Ben." I nodded my head slightly in greetings. The kids didn't look much older then 10 or 11.

"I'll show you your room."

We walked down this narrow hall way, where a door stood at the end.

We walked into the room.

"Well, here it is, it's not much but, that's all we could do." Claudia said.

The room was small with a twin size bed, a dresser, a trunk, a table, and a small closet.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack, just come up front when you're done." Claudia left the room closing the door behind her.

I placed the bag Bella gave me on the floor. I picked up the bag the man gave me and opened it.

Inside was a small purple notebook and matching pen. There was also three story books, a coloring book with crayons, one pair of ballet flats, a hair brush and mirror. The last thing in the bag was a brown teddy bear with a pink bow.

I grabbed the bag from Bella and took the contents out. There was two envelopes and four different outfits. In the first envelope there was papers with information, the second one held money in it. I counted a total of $400.

I placed the clothes in the dresser and placed the two envelopes under them. The books, crayons, and pen I left them on the small table. I left the flats at the foot of the bed, and placed the mirror and brush at the top of the dresser.

Grabbing the teddy bear I walked out the room towards the front of the house.

"Kelsey, come have a seat." Claudia said. I took a seat next to Beatrice.

"Hello." She said as I sat down.

"Hi." I quietly said.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm six."

"I'm ten." She said happily.

"I'm twelve." Her brother Ben said.

"So, tell us about your self." Claudia said placing a plate in front of me.

"I love to draw, and I can dance." I whispered hoping they heard me.

"Really, there's a dance school, maybe we can sign you up." Claudia offered.

"Thank you, but I stopped dancing last year."

Claudia placed a pot in the middle of the table and sat down. She grabbed a serving spoon and took a scoop of rice and placed it on her plate. She passed that to john, then grabbed a scoop of chicken with sauce and put it over the white rice and passed that bowl to. Beatrice smiled at me as she placed big proportions on my plate.

"I hope you like it." Claudia told me. I picked up my spoon looking at my plate. This looked nothing like mommy's cooking. I placed a piece of the chicken in my mouth and chewed. It was really good; it had a lot of flavor in it.

After dinner John had to go to work and Ben had piano lessons. Claudia told me and Beatrice to watch TV while she cleaned.

After an hour of TV Ben came back from his lessons. Claudia told us we had to get ready for bed.

"Kelsey, I found some of Beatrice's old clothes I placed them in your dresser. I also put some fresh pajamas out for you okay."

I thanked her and went to go get ready for bed.

What is happening back at home? I thought to my self as I made my way to the bathroom.

**Edward (pov)**

I pulled into Kelsey's school parking lot; the kids were already outside waiting to get picked up from school. I looked around the parking lot for Kelsey; she was no where in sight. I spotted Bailey getting into her mom's car.

"Bailey!" I called out running to her.

"Oh, hey Edward." Bailey's mom said.

"Hi, Bailey have you seen Kelsey?" I asked.

"Didn't your sister already pick her up?" Bailey asked confused. _Kelsey left with her sister along time ago. Why is he looking for her now? _Bailey thought.

"Thanks." I said before running back to my car. I got in and drove over the speed limit to the house. Rosalie or Alice never said they were picking Kelsey up. I pulled into the driveway and got out the car.

"Where's Kelsey?" Esme said coming into the living room.

"Bailey said Kelsey got picked up by one of her sisters, so I'm guessing she's with Rosalie or Alice."

"Who's with us?" Alice said bouncing down the stairs.

"Kelsey."

"What are you talking about, your suppose to pick her up, idiot." Rosalie said.

"She wasn't there when I went."

**Alice's vision**

"_Welcome aboard flight – to - enjoy the flight.". Kelsey leaned back against her chair looking out the plane window._

_(Scene changed to small house)_

"_I'm Claudia and you will be staying with us."_

**End of vision.**

"I'm so sorry Edward." Alice whispered.

"What?" Esme asked putting down the plate rag.

"They took her." I managed to choke out. I fell onto my knees burying my head in my hands.

"No, no, no…this can't be happening, where's my baby, I want her, bring me my baby." Esme sobbed into Rosalie's shirt.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked running to Esme's side. Jasper and Emmett walked over to their wife's who were dry sobbing.

"Kelsey's gone." Esme cried out.

* * *

**Author note: don't hate us for taking so long to update. School has been in the way, and I have cold. Despite being sick, I made the effort to write this one chapter. I'll try to write more when I feel better, but until then this is all I could write. ENJOY!**

**So Kelsey's gone, Bella shows she has feelings and isn't heartless, and the Cullen's are upset. Will they get Kelsey back? Well, that's up to me and vampiregirl777, but don't worry everyone will be happy with the next chapter. So review to tell us what you thought**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**

* * *

**

**Kelsey' (pov)**

"Kelsey, you have to wake up now!" Beatrice whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes, sitting up in my bed. I was expecting Alice or Mommy to wake me up, when I saw Beatrice, I remembered where I was. I really want to go back home, I don't like it here one bit.

"Why?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I and Ben have school, so mom has to take you to work with her down at the clothing store." Beatrice explained.

"I'm off to school, your clothes is already in the bathroom, see you soon." She waved goodbye walking out the room. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, I placed my stuffed bear on the toilet so I could take off my clothes.

8888888888888888888888888888

"Kelsey, you're going to have to eat your breakfast on the way, we are running late." Claudia said putting on her coat.

I grabbed the muffin and bottle of fruit punch following Claudia outside. We walked to the end of the block; I guess waiting for the bus. When it came we got on board, Claudia paying the fee.

Three bus stops later we were getting off the bus.

We walked to a store which had a sign 'boutique de Paris' in big black letters. Claudia entered the place and I followed her in.

"Good morning Claudia." Some random lady said.

"Morning Linda." Claudia greeted back pulling off her coat.

Claudia led me to a small round table with a chair by the window.

"Stay here, and don't talk to anyone."

Who would I even talk to anyway? I took off my jacket hanging it behind my chair. I ate my muffin in silent as I stared out the window watching the people walk by.

People began to enter the store and each time they passed they would stop and stare at me.

"What's your name?" Someone got the courage to ask me.

"Kelsey." I answered looking up to find that it was a man who had asked me the question.

"That's a pretty name, mine is Bobby." He said handing me his hand.

I shook his hand giving him an odd look.

"Do you like Ice cream?" he asked me.

"Yeah….but-"

He cut me of mid sentence.

"Come I'll get you some."

"I don't think that's a good idea." But Bobby had already pushed me towards the door. He led me to a car, the side doors open and a man dressed in all black came out.

Bobby picked me up against my protest and tried to push me in the car.

"CLAUDIA! Help, Help!" I screamed, biting at Bobby hands.

I saw Claudia turn around and run out the store towards the car. But she was to late the car had all ready began to drive down the road. A steam of smoke trailing behind.

Bobby still had me in a tight hold. He reached in his pockets and pulled out a prescription bottle. He opened it with one hand and poured a hand full of pills in his other hand. He held me down with his knee and pried my mouth open stuffing the pills in my mouth. I wouldn't swallow the pills I tried spitting them out, but he held a hand over my mouth making me swallow them.

Everything became dizzy, my sight was becoming blurry, and I felt tired. I blinked a few times trying to fight of the sleep, but I couldn't. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Claudia (pov)**

"Shit!" I screamed as the car drove away. I pulled my cellphone from my pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello." Bryan said picking up the phone.

"They got her."

"What are you talking about." He yelled.

"The girl, god dammit they got her. I'm sorry."

"We have to get her back." He told me.

"We, my mission was to only watch her, I was never told about going to get her if she was taking, I'm sorry but you're on your own. Tell Damon, I'm out!" I hung up the phone, and ran back into the store.

"Is everything okay." Linda asked as I went back to work.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine." I reassured her.

* * *

**Bryan (pov)**

I threw my phone on the desk watching as the back piece fell off. I kicked my chair back and stormed out of the room. I walked down the hall away of my boss's house. I knocked on his room and waited for him to answer.

"Come in."

"Damon." I said bowing down. He turned to face me with a cigar hanging from his lips.

"Yes." He said blowing smoke from his mouth.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." I said keeping my head down.

"What?" he asked sitting down at his desk, propping his feet up.

"The girl has been taken."

As soon as those words left my mouth Damon was up and out of his seat.

"Summon the guards, "he said fixing his vest.

"But-"

"Do as I say." He said walking out the room. I took a deep breath and walked out the room. I walked over to the book shelf in the hallway and pulled on a book.

The book shelf moved revealing a secret door that no one knew about.

I stepped in the book shelf closing behind me. I walked over to the desk and searched through the draws for a piece of paper.

I unfolded the paper and placed it in the center of the desk. I lit five candles around it and began to read.

"BEHOLD, as goblins dark of mien and portly tyrants dyed with crime. Change, in the transformation scene, At Christmas, in the pantomime, Instanter, at the prompter's cough, the fairy bonnets them, and they throw their abhorred carbuncles off and blossom like the flowers in May. - So mankind, to angelic eyes, So, through the scenes of life below, In life's ironical disguise a travesty of man, ye go: But fear not: ere the curtain fall, Death in the transformation scene. Steps forward from her pedestal, Apparent, as the fairy Queen; And coming, frees you in a trice From all your lending's - lust of fame, Ungainly virtue, ugly vice, Terror and tyranny and shame. So each, at last him self, for good, in that dear country lays him down. At last beloved and understood and pure in feature and renowned."

Wind began to blow around the room and shadows appeared on the wall.

"We, must fight for what we believe in, we cannot go down. The girl must be saved in order to save or kind. Her life is the only thing that keeps our kind from having a chance in this world. We must get her back."

The shadows turned into figures dressed in black hoods.

"You called on the guards." One of them said pushing off his hood.

"Yes!"

"So this girl, what is she?"

"She is like no other; she holds power that no one has ever seen. She her self has no clue of these powers. She is the fairy queen. This is why the most powerful covens want her. They want to use her powers for evil. But that will not end well that may very well cost them their life."

"What power does she have?"

"She has the ability to stop time; she can play with people's mind getting them to do things she wants. She can teleport around with the snap of her finger. Its control that they want and she is the perfect thing to use to get that."

"You speak of they, who are they?" one guard asked.

"The Voultri of course."

Someone in the crowd hissed.

"This could be a dangerous war."

"Yes, but it will be worth it."

"You said the girl doesn't know of the power she has, how will they get her to use it?"

"Good question, her powers will be unlocked on her tenth birthday."

"That's four years from now."

"That's why we must get her back, they will try to train her for those four years, and if they do, she will be way to powerful."

"What about her family."

"The Cullen's?"

"Yeah!"

"They will be informed on what's going on, but until then we must train for what will come ahead of us."

"Yes, Bryan."

I picked up my cell phone and called Damon.

"Hello."

"It's done." I said leaving the secret room.

"Very good, now I've booked a flight for you to Forks, Washington, you will find her family."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then, have a great day." He hung up the phone and I put mine back in my pocket. Oh, I hope everything goes out as planned.

* * *

**Esme (pov)**

Nothing was the same since Kelsey was taken. We searched and searched, but there was no trace of her. It was like she never even existed.

"Someone's coming." Alice said breaking from the small trance she was in.

Right on cue the door bell rang. Carlisle got up to answer; he had taken off work letting them know it was a family emergency.

"Hello, is this the Cullen residence?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I'm Bryan and I'm here on behalf of Damon to talk to you about the youngest member of your family Kelsey."

Everyone gasped; I got up and ran over to the man, I grabbed his hand.

"Do you have her? Is she safe?"

"Ma'am, Kelsey is not in our custody, the Voultri has her now."

"I should have known." Whispered Edward.

"But why do they have her?"

"You don't know, do you?" Bryan asked looking around the room.

"No."

We took a seat in the living room as Bryan explained everything to us.

"I never thought this would happen." Carlisle said.

"I've heard of the stories, but I never knew the one would be Kelsey. She showed no sign of the powers she had."

"So are you coming with me to Paris?" Bryan asked.

"Of course, we'll do anything to get Kelsey back."

"Then start packing, so we can head out."

"Thank you, for helping us." I told Bryan.

He smiled and tilted his hat.

"My pleasure."

* * *

**Bobby (pov)**

"Wonderful!" Aro said as I carried Kelsey's sleeping formed into the ballroom.

"She's a beauty."

"Oh, all the wonders she will bring."

Aro patted me on my back.

"This one put up a fight." I said showing where she actually pierced me with her teeth.

Caius got up from his throne.

"I hope you are happy Aro, this time things might not end so well." He said walking out the room.

"I agree with him," Marcus said.

"She's powerful; do you know what that means for us?" Aro said folding his hand.

"Yes, danger, I say we just kill the little rat."

"No, we will not." Aro said raising his voice.

"Whatever brother." Marcus said walking out the room after Caius. Kelsey began to stir in my arms.

"Where am i?" she asked opening her eyes. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on Aro. Her eyes widen and she began to shake.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" she screamed kicking in my arm.

She kicked me in my chin making me drop her. She took off towards the door and ran out into the palace.

"Don't just stand there you fool, go get her."

* * *

**Author note: Hello my fellow readers. I decided to surprise you guys with this chapter. Now you all know what Kelsey is and what the Voultri well Aro wants with her. I'm still sick, but not as bad as before. Review I'm sure that would make me feel better.**


	13. Chapter 13

Roads to Home!

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**Shout out: This chapter is for Zinaella Amilie-Anne Black she has shown so much love for my writing, so this is my gift to her for her birthday. Happy early birthday! **

**

* * *

**

**Third person**

Kelsey ran through the large palace looking for a place she should hide. After searching for a period of time Kelsey decided to settle for one of the rooms. She opened the door entering the room in a hurry; quietly she shut the door behind her. She looked around the room noticing how there was endless amounts of books. Kelsey heard footstep stop outside the door, she gasped as her eyes widen in shock. She had to find a place to hide and fast or they were going to find her.

Without thinking Kelsey slid in between the little space between the wall and the bookshelf.

The door creaked open causing Kelsey to place a hand over her mouth to refrain from making any noise.

"Come out; come out where ever you are!" Bob taunted as he entered the room. Kelsey pushed her self further up against the wall.

"Tsst….tsst…..tsst!"

Bob looked around the room not seeing any movement, or hearing any sounds so he left. Kelsey let out a big gust of air she didn't know she had held in.

"Gotcha!" Bob said as he grabbed her around the waist. Kelsey let out a loud startled scream. She hadn't expected to be caught so easily. She thrashed around in the hold of the fellow guard member, Bob. His strength was no match for her small fragile body to handle. After about five minutes of struggling Kelsey went limb. All the energy in her was drained making the little girl helpless.

Bob brought Kelsey down to the cellar, where he clasped a chain around her ankle. This was to make sure that she would not be escaping any time soon. Bob closed the door behind him with a loud bang.

Kelsey looked around at her surroundings. The floor was cold concrete, the walls were hard stone, and there was no windows what so ever. The whole room gave off a bad vibe that made a chill run up her spine. Knowing there was nothing left to do but wait, Kelsey curled up into a ball crying her self to sleep once again.

* * *

**WITH THE CULLEN**

Bryan and the Cullen's arrived in Italy the following night. They had already discussed the plan for getting Kelsey back.

"So, we get in and get out?" asked Emmett who had his feet propped on a coffee table, his arms draped over his wife Rosalie.

"That's the plan." Bryan said standing next to his master Damon.

"And these guys," Emmett pointed to the guards in the back, "are here if a war happens?" he finished.

"Correct."

"Well then, what are we waiting for let's kick some Voultri ass!"

Esme and Edward entered the palace through the back gates. No one knew where exactly they had kept Kelsey, but they would never give up looking. Over these three months the Cullen family have fallen for little Kelsey. It was a short period of time, but it was long enough for a bond to grow.

Together Esme and Edward searched the first floor, avoiding the eyes of any workers or members of the Voultri clan. The others had chosen to search the upper floors.

"Do you hear that?" Esme asked her son as they searched yet another room.

"What?"

"Quiet!" she commanded. They listened closely. At first Edward couldn't hear a thing, and then he heard the soft heart beat of a human child. They looked at each other and raced towards the sound.

Edward broke the lock off the cellar door down, and then barged into the room Esme on his tail.

"Kelsey!" Esme sobbed before running to the girl, enveloping her into a hug.

"Mommy, Edward?" Kelsey gasped out as tears sprung from her eyes. Edward felt a pang of guilt at the sight of her tears. He felt everything was his fault, but in reality none of this would have happened if a little human that they knew did not take act in Kelsey's disappearance.

"Come on, we're going to get you out of here."

Edward snapped the chain off Kelsey's ankle gathering her up in his arms. Edward and Esme bolted out the room to find the others.

When the group gathered, the emotions of everyone were hazard. Everyone was happy to have Kelsey back safe in their arms.

"We have to leave before the Voultri finds us." Bryan said escorting the reunited family out the palace quietly. When they were at a safe distance everyone let out a cheer of victory. They got away taking with them the one they had come for.

The Cullen family only lasted one day in Italy, traveling back to Paris with Bryan the following day. There they lasted two more days getting Kelsey more comfortable before heading back to Forks. What surprise them the most was the fact that Kelsey had not gone into a panic attack. She had gone through so many things that her little head could not comprehend. Anything else could cause her to go into shock.

The first thing Kelsey did when she got back from Paris was jump under the covers in her room. Kelsey felt good being in a familiar place. Just as Kelsey was getting settled in the door bell rang. This time Esme was the one to answer the door. No one in the family was expecting anyone, as they had told people they were going on vacation. Standing at the door was four people, a couple, a social worker, and an officer. The man had dirty blonde hair with flecks of brown, green eyes and a full face mustache. The woman was round with brown hair cut to just about her chin. Her eyes were a faded blue with a dash of freckles across her nose.

"Can I help you?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yes you can, may we come in?" the social worker asked. Esme moved to the side to let the people enter the house.

"It says here you have a Kelsey Cullen residing here" social worker lady said more as a statement then a question.

"Yes" Esme answered quietly. Soon the entire family was down in the living room.

"You've adopted her, am I correct?"

"Yes"

"But Kelsey and her parents have been missing for three months now!"

"We don't know anything about her parents." Alice lied.

"Well, Kelsey has living relatives, she is not an orphan, so I see know reasons for her not to be with them."

"They can't have her." Edward interrupted. He had lost the child once and he had not planned on having that happen again.

"I'm sorry sir, but under the law it states that if a child looses their parents they should be placed in the care of family, these are them."

"They still can't have her" Esme said.

"She's not your child!" Kelsey's aunt screeched.

"Neither to you." Esme spat back glaring at the lady.

Kelsey's aunt stepped back in fear.

"Anyway if you disagree with this takes it to family court." The social worker suggested.

"Can Kelsey come down?" her aunt asked.

"No." the family said in union.

"Kelsey!" her aunt called. Not knowing what was going on Kelsey came down.

"Who are you?" she asked standing next to Edward.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your aunt Loraine, your dad's sister. I'm here to take you home." Loraine said kneeling down to Kelsey's level. Kelsey stepped back hiding behind Edward's leg. Loraine felt hurt by this gesture but dismissed it.

"I don't want to leave." Kelsey whined clinging to Edward's leg. He looked down at her lifting her up into his arms.

"You won't have to." he reassured her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." He agreed.

"Kelsey go on and take the things you really want with you." The social worker said breaking the silence. Kelsey looked up and shook her head no. The social worker was clearly getting annoyed.

"You have to, NOW!" she said through her teeth. Kelsey paid no attention to her, she just buried her head in Edward's chest. The social worker sighed in irritation.

"Can you pack her things?" she asked Esme.

"Okay." Esme choked out.

Esme including Alice and Rosalie made their way upstairs. Esme let out a sob as she looked around the room. They had just got Kelsey back only to have her taken away again. The girls came back down with Kelsey's things. The police officer took the things to go load in the car.

"I'm very sorry things have to be like this." The social worker admitted.

"Kelsey say goodbye, so we can get going we have a plane to catch." Loraine told her niece. Kelsey repeatedly shook her head no.

All the Cullen's gathered around Kelsey giving her hugs and kisses. They said they would get her back, and that she had nothing to worry about.

"Come on Kelsey time to go." Loraine said.

Kelsey wrapped her arms tighter around Edward's neck.

"Let's go." Loraine said her voice louder then before. Again Kelsey made no attempt to move.

"This is ridiculous."

The police officer stepped in walking over towards Kelsey. He pulled her off Edward.

"NO, GET OFF OF ME!" she protested as she kicked around.

"Don't let them take me!" she cried to the Cullen's. No matter how much the Cullen's wanted to interfere, they knew they couldn't.

The officer carried Kelsey out towards the car. The social worker, Loraine and her husband followed.

Kelsey was placed in the back seat still kicking and screaming as they drove away. The Cullen's watched in horror as their loved one was ripped away from them once again.

* * *

**Authors note: who's crying, I know I am. So guess what I'm back! I couldn't type due to an injury but now I'm all healed nothing to serious to worry about. This was a little chapter I came up with when I was bored and had nothing better to do. Very soon I and vampiregirl777 will have another great chapter out for everyone to read.**

**-luv from cleo4ever44 & Vampiregirl777**


	14. Chapter 14

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

**Kelsey's (pov)**

The whole ride to the airport I was kicking and screaming. I didn't want to go with these people; I wanted to stay with the Cullen's in Forks.

"Kelsey enough, kicking and screaming won't do you any good!" my aunt Loraine commented while getting out the car.

She grabbed my hand leading me to our gate. We sat down waiting to be boarded on the plain.

"Passengers flight 12 will be delayed for an hour." Someone said on the announcements.

"Just what we need a delay in this hell hole." Loraine complained

I giggled quietly at my aunt's discomfort.

"Michel can you run and get me something to eat." Loraine told her husband.

I leaned back in my chair counting all the people that walked by. Ten minutes later Michel came back with some food for my aunt. I watch her eyes lit up as she opened the bag of food. She pulled out a sub and unwrapped it.

"Yum…." She moaned as she took a bit out of the sandwich.

"You want some?" she asked me with her mouth full of Philly cheese steak. I took all I had in me not to vomit right on the spot.

"No thank you."

Right when Aunt Loraine was done eating they started boarding our flight.

I sat at a window seat away from everyone else. I looked down at the charm bracelet the Edward had given me for my birthday.

"I hope you keep your promise." I whispered stroking the bracelet.

I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up we were in a car on a high way.

I looked out the car window watching the different cars pass by. I had forgotten about how the city life looked like.

We pulled off the highway and down a long road. About six blocks in we made a right turn and then drove down four more blocks pulling into a narrow drive way. The house wasn't small but it wasn't big either. It was a two story house with a rather large back yard.

I got out the car and followed Michel and Loraine into the house. As soon as we walked in something tackled me to the ground.

"Oh," I said as I saw it was only a dog.

"Kelsey this is Sammy, she's a Great Dane." Loraine informed me.

She helped me off the ground and pulled me towards the stairs.

As we walked up the stair I noticed all the pictures that were on the wall. Loraine opened a door and told me this was going to be my room.

I walked inside and looked around. This would be the fourth bedroom I've received in my six years of life. There was a large window at the center wall and two smaller ones on the outer walls. The room it self was a baby blue with white borders. The furniture in the room was white black and blue. The bed was a normal twin bed with damasked pattern bedding. There were numerous pillows on the bed and three stuffed animals. Next to the bed was a small white night stand with a lamp and three books. Across from the bed was a closet. I opened it to find it full with colorful clothing that happened to be my size. I closed the closet door and went over to the dresser. I opened the draws to find them empty.

"You can use the dresser to put the clothing that you brought with from you the Cullen's."

On the walls were various paintings of rainbows, fields, and the sky.

"I hope you like the room, I've decorated it my self. I didn't know what you liked to play with so I went all out." Loraine pulled me out the room and back down stairs. We walked into a room that was located in the back of the house.

Inside there was endless amount of toys.

"Wow," I said taking in the view of the variety of toys lining the room in piles on the floor.

I was grateful for everything Loraine did, but I wouldn't be good unless it was with my family the Cullen.

* * *

(The Cullen family had filed custody for little Kelsey. The judge ruled it would be in best interest of the child if she was placed in the care of her aunt and uncle. The Cullen family including Kelsey was devastated. The judge did inform them that as soon as Kelsey turned 18 she may choose whether she would like to contact the Cullen family. As for the disappearance of her parents the judge dismissed the case against the Cullen. There was no evidence indicating that the Cullen's had anything to do with Kelsey's parents.)

* * *

**Time laps six years later**

**Kelsey's (pov)**

It's been six painful years since I last saw the Cullen's. Now it's like they never existed, they are only a painful memory in the back of my mind. Over the past few years I began to fit more into my surroundings. I've made many new friends, joined clubs and many more. Today was the last day of summer vacation, tomorrow will be the first day of middle school for me. I will be in the sixth grade as I was only twelve years old. I can't wait to see what the next day will be like.

I closed the blue journal I had received on my sixth birthday from Jasper Cullen.

"Kelsey, dinner's ready!" Aunt Loraine called. Getting up from my bed I placed my journal under my mattress and headed down stairs.

"What took you so long?" asked Chris.

"Nothing." I said sitting down. Loraine got pregnant five years ago giving birth to Christopher.

I picked up my fork and ate some of my mash potatoes.

"Are you excited about school?" Loraine asked me.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" I said excitedly.

"Are you thinking of joining anything?" asked Uncle Michel.

"Yeah, Payton and I plan to join soccer together." I told him eating a pork chop from my plate.

"That's good."

After dinner I went up to my room to get ready for bed.

Getting out my pajamas I made my way to the bathroom. I filled the tub up with steaming hot water and added my warm vanilla sugar bubble bath soap. Stripping out of my clothes I stepped into the tub. Taking my Loofah I massaged my skin with it. Rinsing my self off I got out the bath tub wrapping my self off with my fluffy towel.

After I was fully dried off I got dresses into my pajamas. Taking my hair brush I began brushing my long silk hair on my way to my room. I placed my brush on my dresser climbing into my bed. Closing my lamp off I laid back in my bed. Starring up at my ceiling I drifted of to sleep.

"Kelsey, Kelsey, mommy said you have to get up!" Chris yelled in my ear.

"Go away!" I groaned stuffing my face back into my pillow. Everything went quiet again until.

"Oww..." I screeched falling on the floor flat on my face.

Chris ran out the room laughing. Shaking my head I got up from the floor. I walked to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. My hair looked like a mess at the top of my head; I ran my hair brush through my hair a couple of times. I walked back over to my closet picking out my outfit to wear to school. I choose a long sleeve grey shirt with a black camisole to go under it. I also grabbed my black skinny jeans to wear. After I was dressed I slipped on my black uggs and headed out of my room.

Loraine was in front of the stove in her robe making breakfast.

"Good morning." She said to me as I entered the room.

"Morning." I said sitting at the table. Chris was to busy with his French toast to notice me.

"Here you go." Loraine said putting a plate of French toast in front of me. I quickly ate my breakfast just in time before the school bus pulled up.

"Bye Loraine, bye Chris." I said running out the front door.

The school bus pulled up and I hopped on finding an empty seat in the back. The next stopped held about six kids including my best friend Payton.

"Kelsey." Payton screamed her red hair blowing everywhere. Payton stood at 4'8 only four inches shorter then me. She had beautiful hazel eyes and long curly red hair that reached her mid back.

"How was your summer?" she asked me as I moved over for her to sit.

"It was fun; we took a cruise to the islands. How about you?" I asked her.

"Nothing fun really, we visited my granny in Ireland." She told me.

The bus was buzzing with laughter and voices. The bus pulled up to the school and everyone piled out.

Me and Payton wandered around the front lawn searching for the last of our small group Ava and Cameron. Ava was 4'9 with thick black hair up to her shoulders with faded grey eyes. Her skin was a light caramel color. She moved to Long Island with her family two summers ago from Brazil. Cameron wasn't skinny nor was she fat. Cameron was on the thicker side. She had short blonde hair with brown highlight and blue eyes. She was about 4'8. Out of all my friends I was the tallest standing at 5ft. Cameron's family was from Texas.

We ran over to the girls and gave each other hugs.

"Can you believe it we are finally in middle school?" Ava squealed.

"Yeah its hard to believe." Cameron agreed.

"Where are your lockers, mine is C24." Payton said.

I pulled out the little paper with my locker number on it.

"Mine is C21 three lockers down from yours, how about you guys." I said facing Ava and Cameron.

"I'm C20." Ava said. I gave her a high five. We waited for Cameron to say her locker number.

"C23." She told.

"Awesome, we are all near each other."

The front doors open and we all walked in heading straight for our lockers. I emptied out my school bag only grabbing my binder and pencil case for class.

"Where are you headed?" Ava asked me as we walked down the hallway.

"I have History with Mr. Evans, You?" I asked.

Ava looked at her schedule.

"I guess the same class as you." She said happily.

Together we walked into History class that was soon piling with kids. The bell rang and everyone went to their seats.

Mr. Evan began discussing what he expected of us and what we should expect from him.

He gave us a small quiz to test our knowledge of history.

I finished the quiz before everyone else in the class so I got up to hand the quiz in.

"_cough _nerd_ cough"_. Someone said causing everyone in the class to laugh. I walked faster back to my seat shrinking when most of the kids were still looking at me and laughing. When the bell rang I was the first one out with Ava behind me.

We met up with Cameron and Payton at our lockers. I told them what happened.

"That's awful." Payton said as all four of us walked to class together.

"Tell me about it."

After Spanish, Science, technology and Gym it was time for lunch.

"So is it me or did Danny maxillae get hotter this year." Ava said staring at the young thirteen year old jock.

"No, it's you." I said throwing a fry at her.

"Hey!" she said picking up the fry I threw at her and eating it.

"Ew…so not cool Ava," Payton said.

"But Look at him I could just eat him up." She said staring at Danny again. We all turned to see him, he was tall, and he had black hair that was kept nicely cut and green eyes. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't my type.

Danny was joking around with his friends laughing when he turned around and saw us staring at him. His eyes landed on Ava and his smile widen.

"I think I just died." Ava muttered with a stupid grin on her face. Danny said something to his friends and began walking over to our table.

I nudge Ava under the table with my foot.

"Hey girls, Hi Ava." He said running a hand in his hair.

"Hey Danny." We all said together.

"Can I talk to Ava for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure, go a head."

Ava got up from the table and walked with Danny to the corner of the room.

"I bet five dollars that he's asking her out." Cameron said.

"I'm not betting it's so obvious."

When Ava cam e back she was all smiles.

"He asked me out" she squealed excitedly jumping up and down.

Finally school ended and me and Payton got on the school bus saying goodbye to Ava and Cameron.

When I got home Chris was asleep, Michel was still at work and Loraine was doing the laundry.

"How was school?" Loraine asked as I threw my school bag down.

"It was okay; I signed up from soccer like I said I would."

"Wonderful, if you're hungry there's some lunch left in the oven."

"I'm just going to head up to my room." I ran up the stairs taking two at a time. I closed my bedroom door and jumped on my bed taking my lap top with me. I signed into my email and noticed I had one new message. I clicked it and the letter opened.

Dear Kelsey,

You may not remember me but I remember you. We were best friends when we were six years old. You moved away and you never told me. Just recently I found your email. You probably don't want to waste your time typing me but I would really like it, if we emailed each other. So much happened since your left. The Cullen's ended up leaving forks Washington, and Bella went all suicidal. But now she's married to some kid named Jacob Black and they have a two year old son. You remember Amy and her two clones. Well they returned to being the queen bees of the school. I've made a few friends and we are on the volley ball team together. You missed my twelve birthday, it was at a restaurant in port angelus. I had so much fun, so many kids from school showed up. Do you remember Kevin Gordy, well we're going out now. So I hope you respond it would be wonderful to hear from you.

Love Bailey.

I closed my lap top and fell back on my bed. It seems like my past found a away back to me.

* * *

**It was so sad writing this cause little Kelsey isn't so little anymore. She's growing up into a young adult. Anyways review to tell us what you thought of this chapter. Well I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

**Kelsey's (pov)**

After dinner I picked up the house phone and dialed Payton's number.

"Hello." Payton's voice answered.

"Hey Payton." I said flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Oh, hey Kelsey, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much, I'm just deciding weather or not I should message one of my old friends."

"You should" she told me.

"Yeah I think I will."

We talked on the phone for another hour till I had to go to bed.

Beep…Beep

Ugh, just another second you stupid machine.

Beep….Beep

Isn't this the best day, I thought as I climbed out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and freshened up. I walked back to my room and went straight for my closet.

I looked at all the clothes I had and chose a blue and white plaid shirt, dark skinny jeans, and a grey camisole to go under the plaid shirt, and to finish the outfit I chose to wear my light brown uggs.

Putting on the clothes, I left my shirt unbuttoned, grabbing my hair brush from the dresser. I braided my hair to the side of my head and tied it around the end.

I grabbed my school bag and ran down into the kitchen grabbing a granola bar, I hurried outside. When the bus arrived I hopped on.

At school nothing fun happened expect Georgina the school's queen bee got hit with a volley ball at gym.

Right now I was on my way to the bus to be driven home.

"Hey! Kelsey wait up!" someone called from behind me. I turned around not expecting this person.

"Um….Logan?" I questioned confused as to why he would be calling after me.

He stopped in front of me pushing his dark brown hair away from is vibrant grey eyes.

"So what do you want?" I asked getting impatient with him. I knew who he was; he walked around the school like the coolest kid around, his arms around the shoulder of Georgina. Together they could make your life miserable. So now I'm wondering why he would talk to me.

"I've seen you around school and you seemed like a cool enough kid." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So do you want to come to this party I'm throwing at my house?" He finally asked.

I almost choked on the saliva in my mouth.

"S-Sure." I stuttered.

He smiled.

"Great, give me your number."

We exchanged numbers and he began to walk away. I stood there like a dummy.

"I'll call you." He called as he walked away.

I watched him disappear in his crowd of friends before I ran on the bus and sat down near Payton.

"So what was that all about?" she asked.

"Logan just invited me to one of his parties."

Payton gave me a disgusted look.

"But isn't he going out with miss ice princess."

I already new who she was talking about, without her having to say the name.

"Your right I forgot to ask about that." I said disappointed.

When I got home I ran up to my room throwing my school bag in the nearest corner of my room. I jumped on my bed grabbing my laptop down with me. I signed on and opened up a message page.

_Dear Bailey,_

_It has been forever since I heard anything from you. I do remember you; I just haven't had the courage to contact you in anyway. I gotten used to the life I have out here. I hope you didn't take it to heart when I never called or wrote you. I'm doing really well, I'm on the soccer team and I have three best friends, Payton she is my funny, feisty friends. Then there is Ava she is so innocent and sweet, lastly is Cameron she is outgoing, smart and very caring. I don't have a boyfriend yet, but I'm very happy that you have one. Well I don't really have much to say but I want to keep in contact with you. We can catch up on a lot of things. Please message me back._

Love your best friend Kelsey.

I closed my laptop and went down stairs.

"Hey Chris." I said walking into the living room; he sat on the floor playing with his action figures.

"Hi, Kelly belly." He said using his favorite nickname for me. It was so cute that he came up with that name for me.

"Kels are you hungry?" Loraine asked from the kitchen. She was eating a cheeseburger at the kitchen table.

Over the years Loraine has ben packing more weight then ever. Aunt Loraine was chubby, but she wasn't too fat.

"Sure." I said entering the kitchen.

I sat down at a chair as Loraine placed a plate in front of me. It wasn't too much because we would be having dinner later on.

I ate my cheeseburger in silence thinking over all the events of today. When I was washing my plate the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I yelled putting down the wet plate.

"Hello." I said picking up the phone.

"Hello may I please speak to Kelsey?" A male asked.

"This is she."

"Oh, hey it's me Logan."

"Hey Logan."

"Yea, I was calling to know if you would still be coming to my party?" he asked.

"About that, wouldn't Georgina be mad I was there with you?" I asked getting out the one thing I wanted to know.

"Actually, I broke up with her earlier today." He admitted. Now I was not expecting to hear that.

"Why?" I asked curious as to why he would end something like that.

"I was getting tired of the way she acted."

"Okay, um….so when is this party again?" Even though I agreed to attend the party I had no idea where or when it was going to happen.

"Um…..it's Friday night, and if it's okay with you my mom will be picking you up." He said.

"Yeah that's fine I'll just have to tell my Aunt that."

"Cool, so I'll see you soon, Bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

I looked at the time and it was about 5:00 pm. Uncle Michel wouldn't be coming home till 6pm. So I decided to go do my homework.

The only thing I had to complete was math and science. I finished those in record time.

Since I had time to waste I chose to pick out my clothes for the next day of school. Tomorrow was going to be Thursday which meant I didn't have soccer practice. I opened my closet door and looked for the perfect outfit for school tomorrow.

I ended up picking out a grey Mickey Mouse cropped top. Black camisoles to go under, dark wash ripped skinny jeans and my black flats.

I laid those clothing items on my desk chair and went back to my bed.

I grabbed my favorite book Vampire Academy and began to read from where I left off.

I was so far into the book when Loraine called me down for dinner.

Sighing to myself I placed the book back on the nightstand and made my way down to the kitchen.

"Hey uncle Michel." I said kissing him on the cheek as I made my way over to my seat.

"Hey princess how was your day?" he asked.

"It was good; today I got invited to a party." I told him eating some rice that was on my plate.

"Really" he said giving Loraine a strange look.

"Are you going?" he asked.

"Well yeah, this is the first party I've been invited to by the cool kids."

"I don't think you should go." He told me cutting his steak.

"Oh, leave the girl alone, let her go." Loraine said cutting up Chris's food for him.

"Ok fine, but I have a bad feeling about you going."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I told him.

"If you say so." He said returning back to eating.

I smiled to myself as I finished the last of the food on my plate.

I went upstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face before bed.

* * *

Thursday passed and now it was Friday afternoon. I was in my room at this moment getting ready for the party.

I was dressed in a knee length floral sundress with a cream cardigan over it. On my feet I had glittery silver flats.

I looked in the mirror as I worked on my hair. I used the curling iron to curl my pin straight hair and let all the curls fall loosely down my back.

I applied eyeliner and a light pink eye shadow color. I grabbed my EOS lip balm and applied that before I added on my shiny nude lip gloss.

I grabbed my small clutch and cellphone from my dresser and headed down stairs.

"You look great sweet heart." Loraine complemented as I came down the stairs.

"You look great." Uncle Michel said.

"Thank you.

"You look very pretty Kelly belly." Chris said from his place on the couch.

We were interrupted by the ringing of the door bell.

"Hello Logan, come in." Loraine said holding the door for him. He walked into the room.

"Wow, Kelsey you look…..you look really great."

"Thank you."

I turned to my aunt and uncle.

"I'll call you guys when I'm coming home, bye." I said kissing them each on the cheek.

I walked out the door and followed Logan to his mom's car.

"Hello Mrs. Carter." I said greeting Logan's mom as we both got into the back seat.

"Call me Renee." She said before driving down the road. ( something's fishy)

We pulled up into Logan's driveway, it was a pretty decent sized house, and it looked very well kept.

When we walked in the music was blasting and kids from school were all over the place.

"Do you want a drink?" Logan whispered in my ear over all the music.

"Sure."

Logan left to get my drink leaving me by my self. I looked around noticing that Georgina and her crew were not there at all.

Logan soon came back with my drink and led me up stairs, he pushed open a door and we both went inside.

"This is my room." He said closing the door.

I looked around it was clean, and there was a lot of sports posters up, it was a cool room.

"It's nice." I said sitting on the made bed.

Logan sat next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand. He leaned forward as he starred at straight in the eye.

"What are you doing-"

I was stopped by his lips meeting my soft ones in a kiss. I was okay with it at first but then he pushed me back on the bed and began sucking on my bottom lip. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't move, his hands traveled up and down my waist. His hands travel farther up towards my chest. I gasped in surprise when he grabbed my chest.

"Get off of me!" I yelled pushing Logan off with all my might.

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled wiping my mouth with my sleeve.

I ran out the room and down the stairs, I couldn't help bumping into someone, and before I knew it I landed on the floor with a soft thump.

I looked up to see who I had bumped into.

"Well looky here, if it isn't Kelsey, What are you doing here?" Georgina asked looking disgusted at the sight of me even being near her.

"Logan invited me, but he kissed me and I didn't like it so I came down here." I told her.

She let out a humorous laugh flipping her beach blonde hair over her shoulder.

"You think Logan invited you. You must be out of your mind." She laughed and her little clones joined in.

"But he did." I whispered lowly.

"Oh, Georgina hey" Logan said coming down the stairs.

"Hey baby." She said attacking him with her lips. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Logan baby this thing thinks you invited her here." Georgina complained.

Logan looked at me with a smirk.

"She must have snuck in. Why would I invite such a loser to my party?"

Hearing him actually say that really hurt.

"Stay away from Logan you little tramp." Georgina said before walking away with Logan in tow.

My face was beyond red by now; I stormed out the house and ran down the road. I had no clue where I was going but all I know is I wanted to be far way from where I was now. It was dark outside so I couldn't see anything. I just ran and ran and ran.

I kept my eye glued to the floor as I slowed my pace down I was about half way across the street when I heard a car honk.

But it was already to late, the only thing I saw was the head light of a car before I blacked out from impact.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey guys sorry it took us forever to get this chapter done, I've been very busy lately with stuff. But now I'm back and more focused then ever. Yeah I had writer's block but everything cool now. So how did you like this chapter? I know you guys hate me for the cliff hanger but I couldn't help it. So does anybody notice how strange it was that Logan's mom is named Renee? Well there is a reason for that and you all will find out very soon. So review and tell us what you guys thought of this chapter.**

**Love from Cleo4ever44 and vampiregirl777**


	16. Chapter 16

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

**Kelsey's (pov)**

_Beep...Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep_

That's the only thing I heard, the sound of a heart monitor. Whose heat monitor was it? Could it have been mine? I tried to open my eyes, but they were sealed shut. It was as if someone had glued my eyes together with crazy glue. My body felt stiff and numb. I couldn't move any of my limbs.

All I could see was nothing but black. It was darkness all around me, not a single object or color.

Suddenly, I was in an opened field. I looked down at my self and I was no longer in my party outfit. I was in a pure white sundress; my hair was blowing freely in the breeze.

"Where am I," I whispered as I began to walk.

"HELLO!CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?" I called out.

The further I walked the more I could see a bright light in the distance. In the center I saw what I assumed to be two figures. The people seemed to be floating, like a hover board would.

When the figures got into view, I gasped and made a bee line towards them.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I screamed as I embraced my parents in the most bone crushing hug ever.

"Angel," my mother sighed running her hands through my silky hair.

"I missed you so much," I said with my face buried in her torso.

"You too, dad" I said lifting my head to look at my father.

"We missed you too, baby girl." They both told me.

"Is this a dream?" I asked. Maybe it was my imagination playing tricks on me.

"No, your not dreaming." My mom reassured me.

"Where am i?"

"We are no where, and everywhere at the same time." My dad said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

My dad and mom began to chuckle.

"This is where everyone meets to go to heaven." My mom explained.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No, not yet." My mom told me pushing back my hair.

"What do you mean not yet?"

"Your not ready." My dad said.

"How come?" I asked.

"We can't say, it's against the rules, but you will know when the time is right." My mom said.

"But I want to come with you." I whined.

"You can't." my mom said placing a hand on my cheek.

"Why?"

"You'll thank us, one day." Mom grabbed Dad's hand, they each kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye, be a good girl." They said before they began to walk away.

What? Why are they leaving me and not taking me with them?

"NO!COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE, please don't leave me." I cried.

I watched as they walked further away. My mom turned around and I saw a tear roll down her face. Then, they disappeared into the light. Just like that I was left all alone.

I began to wipe away the tears that fell down my face when I felt a force pulling me. You know when you stretch a rubber band as much as it can go then it snaps right back into place. That's what I felt.

Everything was dark again, but this time I heard voices.

"Come on….come on…1, 2, 3, charge." I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. My eyes shot open and I gasped loudly as I arched my back off of what ever I was on.

"Yes…." someone sighed, and then there was clapping. What were they happy about, shocking me with electricity?

I blinked a couple of times before my eyes fully flashed open. I looked around the room that was surrounded with strangers. The people left the room one by one.

"Hey, Kelsey." A guy with a lab coat said flashing me with a flash light.

I just starred at him, not finding any strength to say anything. My body felt horrible, it hurt and I was afraid that with any little movement it would be soring in pain.

"I'm going to need you to follow the light." He said once he realized I wasn't going to say anything.

He moved the light left to right slowly and I followed it.

"Good girl, do you know what happened?" he asked. Again nothing came out my mouth.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. Blink once if that's a no; blink twice if that's a yes, okay."

He took out a clip board and began with the questions.

"Do you know where you are?"

I blinked twice.

"Do you know who you are?

Another two blinks.

He took his pen and ran it up and down the bottom of my feet.

"Do you feel this?"

Two blinks again. Just when he was going to ask more questions, he was interrupted.

"Miss, Miss, you can't go in there!"

The door busted open and my aunt came in, and might I add she looked very upset.

"She's in my custody, you should have told me she's awake." My aunt told the doctor angrily. Then she turned to me.

"Kelsey, are you okay?" she asked sitting on the edge of my bed. When I didn't say anything she turned back to the doctor.

"Why isn't she talking?" she demanded.

"It's a form of trauma, when people are in a form of shock; they come with different ways to cope. In that case Kelsey has chosen to become a mute." He explained.

"Is she going to get better?" my aunt asked the doctor.

"Eventually yes."

A nurse came in and placed some pain medicine in my IV that made me drossy. Before I could protest my eye lids fell, and I was fast asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, my hospital room was full of flowers, balloons, cards, and gift baskets.

"Good morning." A nurse said bring in a cart.

I smiled kindly at her.

"I hope you like oat meal, because that's what you're having for breakfast." She told me checking all my tubes and wires.

I wish I could open my mouth and say something, but I couldn't. She placed the oat meal in front of me and left the room. I looked down at the contents in front of me and all most gagged. I picked up the spoon and dipped it into the oat meal. I smelt it then placed the spoon back in the bowl. I pushed it to the side on my tray, just waiting for the nurse to come back.

Just as I expected the same nurse came back in.

"Sweetie ya got to eat something." She told me.

"Oh, you have some visitor, should I send them in." she asked. I nodded a yes.

She left and came back with my aunt, uncle and cousin.

"Kelsey, Kelsey!" my little cousin Chris said once he came into the room.

"Hey shrimp." My uncle said ruffling my hair softly.

"Kelly belly, look what I made." Chris said handing me a sheet of paper. I took it and studied the drawing. It was a girl, I think? She was holding a flower in a open field. Weird, it was kind of like the one I saw before. In the field were two people, a male and a female.

"Chris where did you see this?" I asked him pointing at the field. I was shocked that I was able to talk.

He came over to me and leaned towards my ear.

"I's a secret." He whispered before pulling back with a smile. I placed the picture on the small night stand.

"Thank you." I told him kissing his chubby cheek.

"Great your talking, I brought you some food; I figured you wouldn't like the stuff these places serve." My aunt Loraine said handing me a paper bag.

I took it and opened the bag up pulling out the containers. One held mac and cheese, the other baby beets salad. Also in the bag was a canteen filled with lemonade.

"Thanks Loraine." I said eating the food.

When I was done eating, we talked some more. I was feeling a little sleepy, so I rested my head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

2 weeks passed by, kids from school came to visit. Payton, Ava, and Cameron, came every other day to hand me school work and just to gossip. Payton told me that Logan had said I deserved what I got. But she said not to worry because someone called him out on what he did. Georgia broke up with as soon as she found out the truth.

It seemed he was getting punished for what he did, and I could care less.

The doctor said all my injuries were healing pretty well, and that before I knew it I would be able to go home.

Finally it was the day for me to go home. My uncle loaded the car with all my things, while the nurse helped me out my wheel chair and into the car.

We drove home and pulled up into the driveway. With the help of my aunt I got inside, she helped me up the stairs and into my room on my bed.

"Kelsey, you have a letter." My aunt said handing me the small blue envelope. I took it from her and ripped open the fold.

There were seven sheets of paper, each containing endless amounts of writing. I flipped the envelope over to see the shipping information. It read:

_To Our beloved Kelsey,_

_From the Cullen family._

I dropped the envelope on the floor; I couldn't believe this was happening. After all these years they've decided to contact me.

* * *

**Authors note: Please don't be mad, I'm sorry for the long wait. I had so many tests to study for, and with homework and writers block in the way, I had no time to type. So again, I'm very sorry. The next chapter will be inspired by vampiregirl777. So don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter, and what you think I could improve.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

Kelsey's (pov)

I couldn't believe what was in front of me. Maybe I was dreaming and if I pinched my self hard enough, I would wake up to find the papers gone. I grabbed the first letter; I read the first line which held the date. I did a back check and re- read the line over again. What? These letters were written more then six years ago, and I'm just receiving these. This does not make sense.

"AUNT LORAINE, AUNT LORAINE!" I called from my spot on my bed.

"Yes?" she said peaking her head in the door.

"When did you get these out the mail?" I asked pointing to the letters.

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape, she opened the door wider and walked in.

"When we got home?" she said, sounding unsure.

"Really, because I recall when we got home you were helping me up to my room." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Kelsey, I don't see what you're going on about, you should be happy you got those letters." She told me rolling her eyes.

"I should be happy; you kept these from me for years. You made me think **they** forgot about me. When really you were keeping me from them!" I yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young lady, I did this cause it was better for your state." She told me.

"My state, what state was that?" I asked.

"You know how you were Kelsey." She said sighing.

"I don't, I think I acted pretty normal for a child who was taken form her family." I said truthfully.

"Family, they were not your family, I am your family." She screamed.

"Oh yeah you have a funny way of showing it." I said coldly.

Before I knew it there was a stinging at my cheek, my hand automatically went to my face.

I stared wide eyed at my aunt in shock, she slapped me.

"Did you just slap me!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry….i didn't mean to." She began.

"Get out-"

"Kelsey-"

"I said get out!"

Loraine took one last look at me before she walked out the room closing the door behind her.

I buried my face into my pillow and let out a loud scream.

I hate my life I thought to myself. I sat back up on my bed and looked at the letters that were scattered on my bed. A tear fell from my eyes and I quickly wiped it away. I grabbed the first letter I saw and began to read it.

_Dear Kelsey,_

_If you are reading this letter, that means you are no longer in our custody. When social services came to get you, I felt apart of me being ripped away. I had come to love you, like every mother should with their child. You are my sweet, sweet angel and I hope one day again we will be together._

_Love, _

_Your beloved mother Esme_

_I smiled remembering all the mother and daughter moment between us. I put down the letter and moved to the next._

_Dear my angel,_

_I never knew I could come to love a child as much as I have come to love you. You are a member of my family, our family and you always will be. Without you it's hard for anyone to even smile. You were the missing piece to our family, without you our puzzle is incomplete. You will always be daddy's little girl and I hope you will come home to us._

_Love dearly,_

_Carlisle._

_Kelsey,_

_There are no words to describe the pain I feel without seeing you messing around with everyone. The house is quiet, there are no sounds of your laughter to fill up the rooms, and lift everyone's spirits. I can't even walk down the stairs without remembering you running down them in excitement. It's so painful to think about how we have come to love you, but then to have you taken away. I can't even write a simple letter without breaking down. Where ever you are I hope you don't forget us, and always remember we love you._

_Love,_

_Rosalie._

All the letters went the same about how I've been missed, they love me, and they wanted me home. I cried and laughed at some of the things that were written in Emmett, Jasper and Alice's letter. Finally the last letter, my hands were shaking by the time I picked the letter up.

_Kelsey,_

_As I am writing this letter I am torn to pieces. Nothing is the same, without you here it's very hard to go on. I hope you understand, I've tried to fight for you, we all did. But it wasn't in our hands; it was up to the family court to decide what was best for you. I felt like I was going to die when they dragged you out the house kicking and screaming. It took all the strength I had not to break away and attack the people. But I knew I couldn't for your sake. I realized that you being with your aunt and uncle is what's best for you. You weren't made for our dangerous world. It's been that way for centuries. We touched fire, and we got burned. I have come to deal with this after a while of thinking. It was meant for you to be taken away from all of us, although it kills me to admit it. Its safer that way, no one wants to agree, but it's the truth. I love you Kelsey, I'm truly sorry for what the outcome was. Hope you can someday forgive me. Forever yours,_

_Edward._

After reading all the letters I was a little tired. I carefully folded the letters and placed them back in the envelop. I slipped it under my pillow and turned off my nightstand lamp.

I pulled the covers closer to my face and fell asleep.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…..BEEP

I reached my hand out to find that stupid snooze button; I clicked it and was just about to fall asleep,

BEEP…..BEEP….BEEP

I hit the alarm clock so hard it ended up on the floor.

"Oooops, well at least now the beeping stopped" I mumbled to my self. I slowly got out of bed, I was still sore but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I went in my dresser and got out some under garments, once I made my way to the bathroom; I stripped out of clothes and walked into the shower stall. When I was done I dried off with a towel and placed on the under garments. I made my way back to my room and walked over to my closet. I choose a simple baby blue sweat suit with a white lace camisole to go under it. I placed those on and slipped on my black converse.

I walked over to my vanity and brushed out all the knots in my hair, and placed on a headband that matched my outfit. I grabbed my school bag and went down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and water bottle from the fridge.

"Kelsey-"Loraine started but I was already out the door. I was still mad at her, and I didn't know when I would talk to her again.

I got on the bus and took a seat all the way in the back.

"Hey, your back." Payton said sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I know." I said looking out the window.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Then what's wrong?" she asked as she applied her lip gloss.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"If you're worried about Logan, he won't bother you, because I'll make sure to beat him up for you." She said making two fists. I let out a small chuckle,

"I'm not worried about him, don't worry I'm fine." I assured her.

"Okay," she said not fully believing me, she knew me to well, so she always knew when something was wrong. I wasn't worried about school; I had other things on my mind like the Cullen's, my aunt, and my life period.

When we got to school everyone welcomed me with hugs, and welcome back cards. I thanked all of them and went to my locker to meet up with Ava and Cameron.

"Hey, we're glad your back," Ava said giving me a hug.

"Yeah," Cameron agreed also giving me a hug. We all went to class before the late bell could ring.

When it was time for lunch I was very happy, and that was only because I was starving. I got on the lunch line and bought French fries, a hot dog, and a Snapple bottom.

"Kelsey is that all for you are you like going to eat your depression away." Georgia teases me.

"Can you please just leave me alone?" I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't?" she said stepping closer to me.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, if you don't move your trampy self away from my friend." Payton's voice said. Georgia turned to her and scuffed.

"Why don't you got back to Ireland or something," she retorted.

"Oh, your comebacks are lame just like you, how sweet." Payton said with a smirk.

Georgia glared at her and with a huff; she walked away with her clones following closely behind her.

"Thanks" I said to Payton as she walked with me to our table.

"No problem."

I got home right at 3pm, I ran up to my room to start my homework. Once I finished I went down stairs for dinner. It was pizza night, but I didn't talk to anyone. I ate my pizza in silence and when I was done I placed my plate in the sink and ran back up to my room.

I logged onto my computer and decided I would find a chat room. I made my penname Sugarlips24/7, happy with my choice I joined a random chat room.

Ladybug12- Why is the world so complicated…

SAYMANAME8- who knows?

XXXPATTYXXXXX-Its because life is suppose to be a lesson!

Ladybug12- What lesson?

I read the replies and decided to write something.

Sugarlips24/7- what do you do when you think your whole life is a complete lie?

XXXXPATTYXXXXX-That's a very good question sugarlips24/7.

I stayed in that chat room for another half an hour, I was about to log off when I got a request for a private chat. I clicked accept.

Spikes4U- hey

Sugarlips24/7-um…..hi

Spikes4U-Whats your name

Sugarlips24/7- Kelly

Spikes4U-That's a cute name

Sugarlips24/7- thanks I guess.

We talked for hours and I was starting to like this mystery person, we seemed to have a lot in common.

Spikes4U- I think we should meet in person.

I know I'm very stupid because I agreed. We agreed on a place to meet at tomorrow night. I had a feeling this was a stupid thing to do, but I wanted to do something I have never done before.

I closed my computer and went to bed.

* * *

**Some where random**

Hands covered in black leather gloves typed away at the computer. Once he had succeeded in getting the girl to meet up with him he logged off the computer. He knew what he was doing; he had done it a dozen of times before. Kids are too easy targets, he thought to himself. He took out a notebook and began to write out plans for the young child he was about to take.

He was at it again, and this time he was going to strike in broad day light.

* * *

**Authors note: well there it is, with the help of my friends this chapter was created inspired by co-writer vampiregirl777. Well don't hesitate to tell us what you thought of this chapter. I know its been forever since I updated but I'm back.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

Kelsey's (pov)

Today was Friday morning. I did have plans for later on that day, but I wasn't to sure about it. There was something in the back of my head saying don't go, it's a big mistake. I kicked the blankets of off me, and hopped out of my bed. I went to the bathroom to freshen up. Then, I walked back to my room and choose my clothing for that day. I picked out a blue Hollister shirt, with a cream knitted sweater to go over it. I decided to wear my dark blue skinny jeans and my Oreo sneakers.

For my hair I placed it in a side ponytail. I grabbed my school bag and jacket and went down stairs. I walked in the kitchen ignoring my aunt who was standing at the stove.

"Hey Chris." I said greeting my cousin who was eating toaster strudels.

"Kelsey," my aunt called. I walked to the pantry and got out a box of pop tarts. It was my favorite flavor the hot fudge sundae kind.

"Kelsey," she called again. I took a pop tart out of the box and began to walk towards the front door. Just when I made it to the front door my aunt walked in front of it blocking my path.

"Can you move." I demanded harshly.

"No, not until you talk to me." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said and pushed forward. She held me back, but I kept pushing against her.

"Let me go!" I yelled. She didn't let go of me so I began hitting her. I threw punches, I kicked her, I even tried to bite her.

"Kelsey, stop it." She screamed. But I wasn't having it, I kept on hitting her, as if it was the best thing in the world. It felt like I was relieving my self of all the pain she had cost me. After a while I became exhausted and stopped hitting her.

She still had a firm grip on me.

"Are you done?" she asked. I just gave her a cold glare. She led me into the kitchen and pulled out a chair. She motioned for me to sit in it. I sat down angrily on the chair.

"Now I know you are mad…" she began, "But I had to do it. You were better off without the Cullen family. It was the wrong thing to do and I do realize that. But Kelsey that was in the past, it happened six years ago. You need to move on, and except everything you have now. We are your only family and you better start treating us like it. I'm sorry for when I slapped you. It was out of place and I'm truly sorry. But your to stubborn to accept my apology. Sometimes I think you are just like your father. Both of you are just so hard headed and can't seem to do what people tell you to. I hope you can forgive me." She finished.

I had tears in my eyes for when she mentioned my father and how I was just like him. I decided I should forgive and forget instead of living in the past.

I wiped away my tears.

"I forgive you." I told my aunt.

"Good." She said opening her arms for me. I got up from my chair and ran into her arms wrapping my arms around her.

"Aunt Loraine?"

"Yes?" she asked.

I pulled back from her.

"I missed the bus." I said.

"Oh…." She said her eyes knitting together. We both looked at each other and began laughing.

"Well, just eat your breakfast, and I'll drive you to school." She said patting my back.

I said down and ate my pop tart, when I was done I went and got a cup of orange juice. My aunt came back into the room just as I was putting the cup into the sink.

"You done?" she asked. I nodded my head yes, while putting my school bag on my shoulder. She grabbed Chris's hand and we walked out to the SUV.

I got into the passenger seat, while Loraine buckled Chris into his booster seat. She got into the driver seat and started the engine. We drove in silence all the way to my school. She pulled up in the front and turned to me.

"Here is a note, have great day." She said handing me the paper.

"Bye guys." I said getting out the car. I walked inside the school to the main office.

"Why are you late?" the lady at the front desk asked. I simply handed her the letter. She read it and placed it to the side.

"Okay, um….let me write you a pass to class." She said taking out a pink slip and pen. She signed it, and I took it from her. I went to my locker and placed all my books in. I grabbed my morning binder and went to my homeroom class which was 20 minutes from being over. I slowly walked down the hallway till I reached my class. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Oh it's so nice of you to join us." The teacher said. I handed her the pass and walked to my seat.

"We're reading chapter 21 in our text books." She told me once I took a seat.

I grabbed the text book from under my seat and opened to the page. I didn't bother to read it; I already knew everything that was in it. Finally the bell rang and I couldn't be happier in my life.

"Why were you late?" Payton asked as we walked to our next class together.

"My aunt wanted to talk to me." I told her.

She nodded her head understanding. We rounded the corner when someone bumped into me. All my books fell to the floor. I bent down to pick them up; I went to look up to apologize to the person. I swore my heart stopped beating.

"Kelsey?" Payton asked tapping me on the shoulder.

"Bella?" I asked unsure.

She looked at me with a small blush already forming on her deadly pale skin.

"Kelsey, it's been so long since I last saw you." She said giving me a hug. I tensed up and I guess she felt it since she pulled away.

I looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I came to drop something off for my brother. I just recently moved in with my mom." She told me in one breathe. Her hair was thicker and curlier, and she was taller. She had a brother? Since when, I don't recall her saying she had a brother.

"Who is your brother?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Logan." She said.

"No way!" I said loudly.

"Why do you know him?" she asked.

"Yes, but I wish I didn't." I said before I grabbed Payton's hand and walked away. We made it to class right before the bell rang. We took a seat at our desk in the back of the room.

"Who was that?" Payton asked taking out her notebook.

"No one important." I reassured her.

At lunch me, Ava, Cameron, and Payton waited patiently on the lunch line.

"So what are you doing tonight, guys?" Ava asked. Ava had recently broken up with her boyfriend; she realized how much of a jerk he really was.

"I'm going to a going away party," Said Payton.

"I'm not doing anything," answered Cameron.

"Neither am I," Ava said.

"What about you Kelsey?"

"I'm busy."

We got our lunch and went to our table.

"So Kelsey, what are you doing for your birthday?" Payton asked taking a bite out of her pizza.

"I don't know yet, maybe just a sleepover with a few girls." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's cool."

My birthday was only a week away; I would finally be turning thirteen. I dreaded being twelve; It was the worst age in the world.

When I got home I went straight to my room to start on my homework. Once I was done I went down stairs where Loraine was on the couch with Chris watching TV.

I sat down on the couch to see what they were watching. It seemed to be the news; there was a picture of a girl no older then twelve smiling. At the bottom it said missing since October tenth.

"12 year old Emily Delgado went missing from her hometown in Long Island. She had told her parents she was heading to her friends house, when she hadn't returned her parents called her friend. Her friend had informed her parents that Emily never showed up to the house. Her family has been franticly looking for the young girl. So far nothing has been found on the where about of this child." The news reporter said.

They went on talking about what they think happened.

"The investigators have found a chat room Emily seems to have been attending a lot. A man by the username Spikes4U seem to appear the most in the chat rooms Emily has entered. If anyone has any information that can be useful call….."

I got up from the couch and went up to my room. That was the name of the person I would be meeting tonight. I new something was off, is he the one who kidnapped that girl? I wonder if she's okay. Maybe I can help her. I made my decision I was going to meet up with this guy and maybe find Emily.

"Loraine, I'm going over Payton's house." I told her grabbing my jacket. I walked out the door and walked to the place I would be meeting this guy. It was a public café which was good. It was also still early in the day only 4:30 pm. I had pepper spray in my shoe, my cellphone in my pocket and I brought some money just in case.

I opened the door to the café and looked around. I sat at an empty booth waiting for him to come. I was reading the menu when I felt the presence of two people. One was a man; the other was a girl around my age.

He sat down in front of me and the girl sat down next to him.

"Kelly?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, that's me." I said quietly.

"Oh, you are so much prettier then I expected." He said rubbing his hands together.

"Thanks, I guess,"

I looked at the girl she had big blue eyes that looked lifeless. She had dark brown hair but I could she blonde peeking out, so I knew right away it was a wig. She looked awful, and her features screamed fear. This was definitely Emily from the news.

"So let's order," he said picking up the menu.

"I didn't get your name, what is it?" I asked.

"Oh, just call me Jason, and this is Kathy." He said pointing to Emily.

A waiter came to take our order.

"I'll have steak; she'll have the cheese burger." He ordered.

"And you?"

"I'll have the chicken strips." I said giving him the menu.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Bring 3 cokes." Jason said.

"Excuse me; I need to use the restroom." I got up and went to the women's room. I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror.

"What am I getting my self into?" I mumbled.

I walked back to the table and the food was there.

We ate in silence and then I decided to prod a little.

"So, where are you from?" I asked.

"California," he answered without hesitating.

"Who is she?"

"That's my sister." He said getting annoyed.

"Are you sure because you told me you were an only child."

"I'm sure." He sneered.

"Why is she wearing a wig?" This question seemed to set him off.

"Mind your own business." He yelled bring attention to our table. I smiled, lets see how far I can go until he cracks.

"Admit it, you have no relation to her what so ever." I said smugly.

"Shut up." He said.

"Explain why she is so afraid of you?"

"Please shut up." He repeated.

"You hate not being in control. Well let me tell you I know everything. You're not going to get away with it. Does he even know you Emily?" I said. At the mention of her name her eyes widened.

"That's it." Jason got up and came over to me.

"Get up."

"NO"

"Get up" he demanded.

"I'll scream," I said.

"NO you won't cause if you do, I'll blow your pretty little head off." He whispered in my ear. That's when I felt the cold barrel against my back. He left money on the table and with his other hand he grabbed Emily by her collar.

We walked out the café and towards a small mini van; he pushed me in the back seat and closed the door. Emily sat next to me starring a head, motion less.

He drove to a ware house and opened the car door.

"Out," he said and I stumbled out the car. He led us inside to a back room; he pushed us in and locked the door behind him. I looked around the room there was no windows what so ever just an air vent.

I pulled out my phone and texted my aunt.

_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I've been kidnapped, but I'm with Emily the girl from the news. Call the police; I don't know where I am. All I know is that it's a warehouse not to far away from the café. I love you guys, and don't worry I'm safe and so is Emily. Tell her parents she's alright and safe._

I pressed send.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked finally talking for the first time.

"I was trying to get us help. So how did he get you?" I asked.

"It's a long story." She said.

"Well I have all day."

We sat on the floor and she told me everything that happened. I felt bad for her, she had gone through hell and back. I made a promise to her I would get her out and back to her family.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" I asked.

"He usually takes an hour or so."

I saw a book shelf and went to it. I began pushing it towards the door.

"Come help me," I told her.

Together we pushed it in front of the door.

I went to the air vent and pulled the screen out. The space was big enough to crawl through.

"Emily, we're going to get out." I said standing up.

"How?" she asked.

"Through there," I said pointing to the vent. She crawled in first and I went in behind her. I put the screen back on and began to crawl again. We found an opening and crawled out. It was a different part of the warehouse. There were cargo boxes all around.

I grabbed Emily's hand and we looked around for a way out. When we turned a corner we heard foot steps, we looked at each other and ran. We hid behind one of the cargo boxes. We heard the jiggling of keys, then the push on a door.

"Open the door," we heard Jason yell.

"Emily, open this door, you know what I will do to you if you don't." he yelled.

We heard him push the door and went in the room. We got up from our hiding place and ran in the direction we heard him coming from.

"Shit," I heard him yell.

We push open the door that said exit, it lead us right outside, the same place we came in. Me and Emily ran down the road. We heard a car engine and we ran faster because our life's depended on it.

We ran into the small wooded area, we were getting deeper and deeper into the woods. We look back to see Jason getting out of the car and running into the woods.

"Come on this way," I said to Emily making a sharp left. We ran and then I bumped into someone.

I thought it was Jason so I opened my mouth to scream, but the person put a hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, I'm an officer, now I'm going to need you to run in that direction okay." He said, I nodded my head yes. I took a good look at him he was in his uniform with a bullet proof vest and a gun.

Emily took my hand and we ran in the direction the police officer said. We could see more officers scattered around in hiding.

When we got out the little woods we saw endless amounts of police cruisers, news reporters, etc.

A few police officers came to us.

"Are you okay? Let's get you checked out." They brought us to the ambulances, when I turned around I saw my aunt, uncle and cousin Chris.

I ran towards them, giving them the biggest hug in the world.

"Thank god you're okay." Loraine said.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I heard someone scream. I look to see Emily running to a group who I assumed to be her family.

"You did a good job helping that girl." My uncle said patting me on the back.

I smiled and look back towards Emily. Her family was in tears as the hugged their daughter. Emily turned her head and her eye caught mine. She smiled and ran towards me.

"Thank you, so much." She said.

"You're welcome," I laughed giving her a hug.

"Come I want you to meet my family." She said with a smile. We walked over to her family; her mom had a hand over her mouth.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kelsey, Kelsey this is my mom, dad, my older sister Jessica, and my older brother Daniel. "

"Hi," I said waving to everyone.

"Thank you, for everything, you brought our daughter back to us." She said more tears falling down her face.

The police had caught Jason and was putting him in handcuffs. He would most likely get life in prison. Emily and I exchange numbers and I invited her to my slumber birthday party.

I got into my uncles car and he drove to the house. I got out and went in the living room.

"Are you sure your okay?" my aunt asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Did he…..you know, touch you?" she asked.

"NO, like I told the police officers he didn't touch me or anything just a few threats, that's all." I told her.

"If you say so," she said getting up from the couch.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket, I pulled out my phone.

It was a text,

_Hey, I heard what happened r u ok?-p_

_Yeah, I'm fine-k_

_That's good to hear so we'll plan something tomorrow.-p_

_Yeah we should-k_

_Alright g-night-p_

_Night-k_

I put my phone away and went to my room. I took a shower and got dresses into my pajamas. I brushed my hair back and logged onto the computer.

_To: Bailey_

_The craziest thing happened today, it's a very long story so this letter might be long. I felt the need to tell you for some reason. Okay it all started when…._

* * *

**Wasn't this a good chapter, I was on the boarder line of crying. Yeah I'm very sorry for the long wait everyone had to endure. But hey its summer and that means more chapters to come. I know everyone is waiting that day the Cullen's come back, and I love teasing you guys by giving little hints. I hope you found them so they can kind of give you a hint around what time they will be back with Kelsey. Love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

Kelsey's (pov)

"Kelsey how hard is it to pick between the purple plates and the neon green ones?" asked Loraine. I looked at her as if I were offended.

"It's the most important thing in the world." I said turning back to the isle filled with party supplies.

I looked from the purple plates to the green ones and finally decided. I grabbed the purple plates and placed them in the cart.

I turned back to my aunt and smiled. She rolled her eyes and began pushing the cart down the isle.

She grabbed three big bags of candy, party bags, two bags of chocolate chip cookies, five bags of chips, two cases of soda, and girls accessories to place in the goodie bags.

I held Chris hand as we followed Loraine to the check out center. Loraine paid for everything and we headed to the car.

"I'm going to make the party bags," I told Loraine as we entered the decorated living room. There were balloons all over the room. Signs that said happy birthday, pillows lined the floor; the table was covered with a baby pink sheet to place food on.

I sat on the couch and began making the party bags. I grabbed five pieces of candy, one bracelet, one sparkly pencil, one yo-yo, one sticker sheet, one ring, one lip gloss, a pack with one pair of earrings; I placed all those in one bag. I repeated the process several more times. I had nine bags done so I placed them on the table and went to help Loraine. I had nine because I wasn't sure if Emily would come or not.

I placed the rest of the candy in a big bowl; i poured the chips in a bowl. I grabbed the case of soda and placed it in the fridge. I placed the cookies on the table, and then sat down in a chair to watch my aunt.

My aunt was preparing food that we could actually eat that wasn't junk food.

Right now she was in the process of making buffalo chicken, she poured the chicken mixture into an aluminum platter, she covered it with aluminum foil and placed it in the oven. She took three boxes of frozen pizza out to defrost.

"I'm going to place them in the oven when everyone is here," she told me as she cleaned up the kitchen.

I got up from the chair and made my way up to my room. I placed on a blue t-shirt and matching blue snow flake pajama pants. For my hair I brushed it out and did one single French braid down my head.

"Kelsey!" my aunt called.

"Yes!" I said placing my fuzzy slippers on.

"Payton's here!"

I grabbed some magazines and made my way back downstairs.

"Hey, Happy birthday Kelsey," she said giving me a hug.

"Thanks," I told her placing the magazines on the floor near the pillows.

"Here's your present," she held out a sparkly gift bag.

"Thank you," I said grabbing the bag, I placed it on the table that was meant for my presents.

We sat on the couch talking, waiting for everyone else to come.

Julia was the next person to come; she was in my social studies class. She was very sweet and funny. She had strawberry blonde hair that went to her shoulder, she had green eyes. After her came Emma and Mary.

Both of them were in my math and English class. Emma was tall, funny, sporty, and smart. She had Dark brown wavy hair that went to her mid back with grey-blue eyes. Mary was shy and quiet, she had red hair like Payton, and only hers was straight. She had light brown eyes.

Ava and Cameron were the next two to show up.

Last to show up were Lucy and Casey. Lucy was in about three of my classes. She was my lab partner in science class. She had blonde hair with highlights that went to her elbow with hazel eyes. She was out going, and very loud.

I didn't have any classes with Casey, she just had her locker right next to mines and that's how we became friends.

Now that everyone was here the party began. We started with doing each others nails and makeup.

"And Georgia was like 'oh, yeah well my brother can make you disappear' lame come back ever!" Lucy said finishing her story.

"Georgia is known for her lame come backs," I commented as I painted Payton finger nails.

"So true," Ava said putting another chip in her mouth.

"Do you like anyone in school?" Emma asked us.

"Nope," I answered.

"No," said Cameron.

"Nah, not interested in anyone yet," was Payton's respond.

"Just got out of a relationship, so I'm good," answered Ava.

"Yeah, I think Aston is kind of cute." Answered Julia quietly.

"You're joking right," Emma said.

Julia shook her head no.

"Wait, which Aston?" she asked.

"Aston in 5th period gym class." She said.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" Everyone said at once.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" I asked grabbing my pillow.

"Sure,"

"Okay, truth or dare Julia?" I looked over to her. She was twirling a piece of her hair when she answered 'Dare'.

"I dare you to call Aston and pretend like you are Georgia." Once I said that her eyes widen. I handed her the phone, and everyone gathered around to watch. She dialed his number and placed it on speaker. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" I male voice said.

"Hey, it's me Georgia," Julia said in a girly voice. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Ummm…how did you get my number?" he asked.

"Well, I know a friend, who knows a friend, who knows you." She said. Typical Georgia response, Payton poked me and silently laughed.

"Okay? What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to say how much I loveeeeeeeeeeeee you!" she said drawing out the love.

"Listen Georgia, your to snobby, I don't like your attitude, sorry but I don't like you," he said coldly.

"B-but everyone likes me, I'm popular….." Julia pretended to sob.

"Yeah, not everyone likes you and besides I like someone else." He told her.

"Who?" Julia asked.

"I can't tell you, listen don't call me anymore," he said.

"Fine you big jerk!" Julia screamed before slamming the phone shut.

"That was fantastic," I said.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun….." Julia trailed off.

We continued playing the game when the door bell rang.

I got up to go get it; I was shocked to see who was at the door.

"Hi Emily, I didn't think you would show up," I said giving her a hug.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday," she said giving me a wrapped present. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the living room where all the girls were.

We walked it and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Guys this is Emily my new friend," I said to everyone.

"Emily this is Payton, Ava, Cameron, Emma, Lucy, Mary, Casey, and Julia," I said in one breath.

"Hi," she said quietly waving.

"Hey, come have a seat, where just about to make beaded bracelets."

We sat down on the floor and made some bracelets.

"Girls the pizza's ready!" Loraine called from the kitchen.

We all made our way to the kitchen and sat down at chairs.

Loraine passed out slices of pizza to everyone, and then she placed the platter of chicken on the table and the rest of the pizza.

"Fill free to take what ever you want," she said before leaving the room.

We ate the pizza and chicken, talked, took pictures, drank some juice, and then went back to the living room. We decided to play the game Uno. I won twice, Emma once, and Emily once. The next thing we did was make creations out of polymer clay. When we were done we placed them on a tray and Loraine placed it in the oven for us.

After we cleared the table, Loraine brought out plain white t-shirts, and fabric paints, glitters, and rhinestones.

We all decorated our t- shirts and gave them to Loraine. She brought them to the laundry room so they can dry.

Loraine came back out with a box; she opened it revealing my birthday cake. It was square with a beach theme background, on it was happy 13th birthday Kelsey in blue gel.

Loraine lit up the candle and everyone began singing.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Kelsey, Happy birthday to you, are you one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight,-twelve, thirteen"

"Stop," I screamed and blew out all the candles, I grabbed the knife to cut the first pieces of cake. I plated it and put it to the side for me. Loraine took the knife from me and cut more pieces, she took her piece and Chris's upstairs. After the cake, we decided to start opening my presents.

Payton gave me two shirts and a gift card to victoria secrets pink. Cameron gave me a charm bracelet form Tiffany's, It had ice skates on it. Ava gave me $30, Emma gave me $20 and a nail polish set.

Lucy gave me two eye shadows from mac and a lip stick from Mac. Mary gave me a set from bath and body works and she gave me a pack of cute fuzzy socks. Casey gave me a gift card for areopastel for $35, and Julia gave me a Taylor swift CD, shirt, and $15. Emily gave me a vampire book, and new ds games, and $20.

I thanked every one and we choose a scary movie to watch. We choose Hide and Seek; after the movie ended it was 2:00 in the morning, so everyone went to sleep. I had a good time at my party; It distracted me from my so called life.

In the morning everyone was up, it was about 9:00 am, which meant we only had seven hours of sleep, that's not good. We all went to the kitchen where Loraine had already left breakfast for us. On the table were waffles, eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages', and orange juice.

We all sat down and ate the food, and then every one went to the two bathrooms in the house to get changed. I put on black skinny jeans, and my hoodie. Once everyone was done we went back to the living room. I gave everyone their shirts and clay creations they made. I also gave every one the party bags I made the day before.

One by one everyone's parents came to get them.

"I'm so happy you came," I told Emily as I hugged her goodbye.

"Thanks for inviting me, I had lots of fun!" she laughed.

She walked to her mom's car, I waved goodbye from the door. Once the car was out of sight I went back inside.

"Kelsey!"

"Yes?" I said walking to my aunt who was sitting on the couch.

"I have your present here," she said waving an envelope.

"What is it?" I asked sitting down.

"Open it," she said excitedly.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the papers.

There were two plane tickets and a brochure. It said the Denali Cabins in Alaska.

I looked at my aunt with wide eyes.

"Is this what I think it is?"

She nodded her head up and down.

"You get to choose one of your friends to go with you. It's a place full of cabins in Alaska, you do many things there."

"Thank you so much." I said giving her the biggest hug in the world.

"You're welcome sweet pea."

"For how long is it?" I asked.

"Only for 4 days so you are not missing too much of school." She told me.

I gave her another hug and ran up to my room. I grabbed the phone a dialed Payton's number.

"Hello?"

"Oh, my gosh, guess what?" I squealed.

"What?"

"My aunt and uncle arranged for me to go on vacation for my birthday, and you get to come if you want to." I said happily.

"Wow, thats big, hold on let me ask my parents."

I waited three minutes before she came back on the phone.

"Guess what they said?" she said angrily.

Oh, no this meant so much to me. I was hoping she could come; it wouldn't be the same without her.

"They said yea!" she screamed on the phone.

"Yes!"

"This is going to be so interesting"

* * *

**Finally I got this done. Who's thinking what I'm thinking, what's going to happen on vacation? Alaska + Kelsey= drama. Wait- but who's in Alaska, review who you think is there. If I see someone got it right then I'll update so much quicker. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

**Kelsey's (pov)**

"I'm done packing," I told my aunt and uncle as I walked into their room.

My aunt got up from her bed and put on her shoes.

"I'm just going to put something on Chris," she said walking out the room.

"Are you excited about the trip?" my uncle asked while he tied his shoes lace.

"Very," I said with a smile.

"Okay kiddo, let's go," he said patting me on the back.

We walked out the room and down stairs; we waited for my aunt to come down with Chris.

"Alright, let's go," my aunt said zipping up her coat.

We got in the car and my uncle drove towards Payton's house.

He pulled up in the driveway and he honked the horn. Payton came out with a carry on and duffle bag.

Her mom trailed behind her with a small suit case.

I slid open the car door and Payton came in; we smiled at each other and closed the door back.

Her mom placed the suit case in the back.

"Have fun girls, Bye," she said kissing Payton's cheek. She walked back to the house and we drove away.

The drive to the airport wasn't to long. It was only forty five minutes long.

We pulled up in the drop off lane and got out the car. I grabbed my backpack and small purse with me.

My aunt grabbed my small suit case and we all walked to the flight info area.

They put our names on our luggage and gave us our boarding passes.

"Here is a visa card, it's prepaid, we added money on it for you," my aunt said.

"Thanks,"

"Do you have your phone?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay, well go on," she said giving me one last hug.

"Bye guys!" I hugged my uncle and cousin Chris, before walking away with the flight attendant.

Payton and I found two empty seats at our gate.

"I'm so excited," Payton squealed.

"I know, this is the best birthday present ever."

"Yeah, your so lucky, but I'm happy that you decided to take me," she said giving me a hug.

"It wouldn't have been the same without you."

We talked about everything we couldn't wait to do. After a while Payton needed to use the bathroom, so I stayed to watch our things. She came back and took her seat; we took out our phones and began texting people.

_On my way to Alaska can't wait_-

I forward it to everyone on my phone list.

I looked up and saw that at our gate the plane had just arrived. We got up from our seats, grabbed our things and made our way over to board the plane. We gave them our tickets; they ripped off the end and gave it back to us. We got on the plane and found our seats D2 and D3. Once our carry-ons were placed in the head compartments we took our seats.

I pulled out my iPod and placed the ear buds in my ear.

I placed the volume on full blast and leaned my head back against the chair.

Before I knew it my eyes were closing.

I was awakened by someone shaking me.

"We're here!" Payton said getting up from the seat. I got up and looked around, everyone was leaving the plane. I rubbed my eyes and put my iPod away; I grabbed my backpack and small purse and got off the plane.

I got my gloves out and put them on, there was a very cold breeze, and thank god we came prepared for this weather.

"So how are we getting to the Cabins?" Payton asked putting on her scarf.

We walked towards the luggage claim area and got our suit cases.

We walked around and went out the doors.

We looked for a taxi and walked over to it when we found one.

I tapped on the window; he got out and placed our things in the trunk.

"Where to?" he asked once we were all inside.

"Um….the Denali Cabin's," I told him.

He nodded his head and began to drive.

"I wonder what the area looks like," Payton says starring out the window.

"It's probably woods covered in snow," I said looking at our surroundings.

The taxi pulled up to the entrance, we got out and took out our things.

"How much?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"20,"

I took out the money and gave it to him. I turned back to the entrance; Payton was already half way inside.

I laughed at how eager she was to get in. I walked inside and looked around, it looked like a ballroom.

It was beautiful, the floor was hard wood, the walls were a cream color, and there was a small fountain in the center, and all around were small areas with chairs and tables.

We saw a sign that said check in and walked over to it. There was no one there, we looked around and saw a group of people. I didn't bother to inspect them; I turned back around and hit the bell that was on the counter. No longer then a second a lady came.

She had short strawberry blonde hair, a topaz eye color and she was very and I mean very pale.

"Hi, I'm Tanya welcome to The Denali Cabin's, where are your parents?" she asked.

"Oh, we're on this trip by our selves," I told her folding my arms over my chest.

"Okay, do you have reservations?" she asked as if she was bored.

"No not really I magically appeared here out of no where," I said sucking my teeth.

I looked over at Payton and she was biting her lips to keep from laughing.

"Yes we have reservations," Payton told her.

"Under what name?" she asked annoyed.

"Captain Pickle fish," I said with a huge grin.

"Anderson," Payton giggled out.

"Okay here is the key for Cabin 3," she said giving us two keys. I snatched it from her still smiling.

I didn't have a reason for being rude; I just wanted to have fun.

"Enjoy your stay,"

"We intend to," I said sweetly, we walked out towards the cabins and found cabin 3.

We opened the door and walked inside. There were two twin beds, a night stand by each bed, a TV on the wall, a couch in front of a rug and table.

There was a mini fridge and two doors, one door was a closet and the other one was a bathroom.

We unpacked our things and sat down on the bed.

"I'm hungry," I said when my stomach began to growl.

"Me to, hey and maybe we can mess with that Tanya girl." Payton said.

I grabbed my purse and placed on my coat. We walked back to the lobby and again no one was at the desk.

We looked around and saw the same group of kids and guess who so happens to be there.

Tanya, so we walked over to the group and everyone stopped talking. Three out of the five that was there kept starring at me, but whatever.

"Tanya," I called.

"What do you want shrimp," she said standing up.

"Well strawberry, I'm kind of hungry, and if you don't want me to eat you, you have to serve me." I said smiling.

She rolled he eyes, "why don't you go to the Café?" she suggested.

"That would be a good idea, if we knew where it was." Payton said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Guys I'm going to bring them to the café," se said walking away.

"Okay," the group said.

She brought us to a double door with a sign that said café.

We thanked her well more like we dismissed her, which she in return screeched and walked away. But it's still the same.

We sat at a booth and waited for someone to come to us.

"Hello, I'm Angel and I'm going to be your waitress for today, can I take your order," she said nicely.

"Can I have the lemon chicken with fries," Payton ordered.

"Can I have the chicken strips and fries," I ordered.

"And to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Two sprites please," I said kindly. I didn't intend on being mean to everyone, only Tanya because she gave off a bad vibe. The waitress left and we began making paper planes out of the napkins. I made a plane and threw it.

I think it hit someone because the person turns towards us and got up from their seat.

"I believe this is yours," said a smooth angelic voice.

"Sorry it hit you," I said grabbing the napkin.

I looked up into the eyes of a god. His eyes were a topaz color kind of like Tanya's; I wonder if they were related. He had a bronze color hair almost like a penny. He looked at me real hard and his eyes lit up but just as fast his eyes turned cold. I was kind of confused; he turned around and stormed out the room.

"That was weird." Payton said, just then our food came.

I picked up a chicken strip and began eating, but my eyes kept going to the door hoping the person would return again.

* * *

**Third Person (pov)**

Tanya, Kate, Garret, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice sat at a table having a conversation. In the middle of their conversation the doors opened, in walked two girls.

* * *

**Rosalie** (pov)

The door open and walked in two girls, one had red curly hair the other had jet black pin straight hair. It reminded me of Kelsey. I'd never forget that person, she was like the daughter I never had. But that didn't work out; her family came and took her away. It isn't the same without her. The girl with black hair looked around, I caught her features and gasped, she resembled Kelsey, and she had the same exact blue eyes that made you get lost in them.

"Alice, look at that girl," I whispered.

Alice looked up and in the direction of the girl.

"Impossible, I would have seen it," she mumbled.

"So it is her?" I asked getting excited, we could finally have her back with us. Alice nodded her head yes.

Tanya got up and went over to them, I laughed at the things Kelsey told her, still the same old Kelsey.

* * *

**Edward (pov)**

"I believe this is yours," I said handing the girl her napkin. That was a first getting hit in the head with a paper plane. If Emmett was here I'm sure he would be laughing his arse off.

When she looked up, flashbacks after flashbacks went rushing through my head. It was her; she was here, in this room. Kelsey had come back.

But she should be away, she shouldn't be near us, it's too dangerous for her. I can't take this anymore, without saying another world to her I stormed out the room.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Esme asked as I rushed passed her.

"She's here," I told her.

"Who?"

"Kelsey," I whispered.

* * *

**Hehehehe I'm on a role double update, you guys must love me right now. I'm pretty sure Purpleprincess77 is happy I've posted this up. This chapter is for you! :D So everyone else tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible. The Cullen's are back! You guys should see me I'm doing my happy dance right now, and I'm sure many of you will to. Oh, and to clear something up, Kelsey remembers the Cullen's she just forgot how they looked like, that's why she didn't recognize anyone. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

**Kelsey's (pov)**

"What do you want to do next?" Payton asked as we exited the café.

"I should call my aunt to tell her we made it safely." I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed my aunt's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me, we made it safely," I told her.

"Wonderful, do you like it?" my aunt asked.

"Yeah, it's a really pretty place," I said twirling a piece of my hair.

"That's good,"

"I'll call you again tomorrow; it's kind of late here,"

"Okay bye, love you,"

"Love you too."

I closed the phone and went over to Payton. She was behind a sofa sneakily looking around it.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Spying on Tanya, I want to know her weakness," she said.

"Well, can your spying wait till tomorrow, I'm tired,"

"Yeah, it is pretty late," she said standing up from behind the sofa.

We headed out the lobby right after I yelled 'Goodnight strawberry' to Tanya.

* * *

The next morning we woke up to the sound of my phone's alarm.

I got out of bed and looked over to Payton. She was still asleep, her body tangled in her covers. I decided to go ahead and get ready. I took a nice warm shower; I got dressed in jeans, a long sleeve tee, a cream colored sweater, and brown boots.

I brushed all my hair to the side of my head, letting the hair fall over my shoulder. When I was done I looked back at Payton to see if she was up yet. Nope! That girl was still sound asleep. I wasn't going to wait for her to wake up, so I left the cabin and headed to the Café.

I pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Good morning," one of the waiters said, I smiled and continued walking towards the front. I stood in front of the cashier thing and waited for someone to come.

"Hello," a lady said coming to my service. She had auburn hair, very pale skin, and topaz eyes. What is up with everyone with the topaz eyes and pale skin? They need more sunlight in my opinion.

"Hi, can I have two orders of the pancake combo." I asked.

"Sure, sweetheart," but before she left she starred at me for a good 2 minutes. It looked like she was about to cry. I taped my fingers on the stand waiting for my food.

"Hey," said some girl bouncing over to me. She was about my height; her hair had a pixie hair cut. Now that I think about she looked like a Pixie.

"Um…..hi?" I said unsure of what to say.

"I'm Alice," she said excitedly.

"I'm-"before I could say anything she interrupted me.

"Kelsey, yeah I know,"

"How do you know my name?" This was a little creepy.

"It's a long story,"

Her voice, I think I've heard it before, but I can't remember where.

"Have we met before?" I finally asked. Her eye's lit up and she quickly nodded her head yes.

"Kelsey, think really hard, I'm sure you'll remember." She told me.

Alice, Alice, Alice, the only Alice I've known is Alice Cullen and she lived in Forks Washington. Wait- Bailey said they moved, this couldn't possibly be the same Alice. I think I would have remembered what they looked like. Well, I didn't have a picture so of course my memory would be a bit foggy. It was Alice, she was short, jumpy, and always happy.

"Alice, is it really you?" I asked tears stinging my eyes.

She nodded her head yes. I let out a small laugh and ran to hug her.

"I missed you so much." I told her.

"So did us," she said pulling away from my embrace.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said looking around.

"Where?"

Just then the lady came back with my order. I've seen that face before, I know it, and it's um…

"MOMMY!" I screamed running to Esme.

She wrapped her arms around me holding on to me tightly.

I spent the entire time talking to both Esme and Alice.

"I have to get back to my cabin, can we meet up again, and I want to see everyone."

"Of course sweetie, come to cabin 43, we'll be waiting." Esme said.

"Bye," I said walking out the café. I walked back to my cabin and opened the door. Payton was awake braiding her hair.

"I bought you food," I said sitting besides her.

"Guess what just happened?"

"What?"

I told her everything, from where it all began to now.

"Wow" was all she said.

"But you have to promise not to tell anyone okay"

"I promise." She said. We did our secret hand shake and began eating. When we were done we decided to go on a hike before going to cabin 43. So we walked around in the snow for a good ten minutes before we began heading back.

I thought we were walking in the right directions, until I saw the same tree I'm sure we passed at least two times.

"Payton, I think we are lost," I admitted.

"No, we're going in the right direction right?"

I shook my head no, so we continued to walk ahead, and then we reached a trail that split into to.

"Do we go right or left?" I asked.

"Let's take our chances and go left." Payton said. The farther we walked, the more I could see lights in the distance.

We got closer and saw it was a cabin, but it was triple the size of the normal cabins. It was more of a house.

"It's cabin 43." Payton said. We walked to the front door and it opened no later then a second.

"Rosalie?"

"Kelsey, we've missed you so much!" she said pulling me into a hug.

"I did too."

"Come inside, who's your friend?" she asked closing the door behind us.

"Oh, this is my best friend Payton, Payton this is Rosalie, my sister." I told her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Payton said politely.

"Guys, Kelsey's here!" Rosalie said, in a flash everyone was in front of us.

"Boo!"

Payton turned around and screamed.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would scream." The person said, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Emmett!" I yelled jumping into his arms.

"Hey squirt; I miss my partner in crime." He said setting me on my feet to ruffle my hair.

"Hey jasper!" I said going over to him and giving him a light hug.

"Hey darling," he said in his southern accent that made a slight blush appear on my face.

"Mom where's dad?" I asked Esme. I still considered them my parents and they still considered me their daughter.

"He's up stairs in his den, he doesn't know you're here, we wanted to surprise him." She said.

I nodded my head okay and made my way up the spiral stairs. Esme told me the direction to go to. I came to a door and turned the knob slowly.

"What did Emmett do this time?" he asked his head buried in a book.

"Still reading those books I see," I said leaning on a table.

Carlisle turned around and a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"And no I'm not a figure of your imagination," I said with a big grin.

"Kelsey?"

"Yeah, it's me dad,"

"Get over here." He said, and I ran into his arms.

"I can't believe you're here, how?" he asked.

"Well my aunt sent me here on vacation for my birthday," I said looking up at him.

"Alone?" he asked.

"No, I brought my best friend Payton with me, come I want you to meet her." I grabbed his hand and led him back downstairs. Payton looked up at me when I reached the stairs.

"Kels, your brothers weird," she said moving away from Emmett.

"He's harmless, and if he annoys you, don't worry I have my secret weapon."

Emmett laughed then went over to his wife.

"Payton this is my dad, dad this is the most amazing best friend any person could have in the world." I told him.

"Hi Mr. Cullen," she said.

"Call me Carlisle."

"What's been going on?" Rosalie asked wanting to know everything that happened in the last seven years.

"Um… lets see where do I start, when I turned seven I got my first American girl doll and meet all my friends, at 8 we had my party at an ice skating ring, at 9 I started dancing again and entered competitions, at 10 I got my first crush and rode my first horse, at 11 I went to the city for my birthday and sang in the school talent show, at 12 I got asked out by a boy, dumped the same day, ended up in a hospital because I was hit my a car, got kidnapped, saved a girl, and for 13 I had a sleepover birthday party and I ended up here….that's everything I think." I finished in one last breath.

"Wow, that's a lot," Emmett said, and I turned to him giving him the 'you think' look.

Just then the door opened, and in walked the person from the café the other night. Now that I think about I knew that person.

"What's going on here?" he asked walking closer.

I looked at him, "Edward?" I said standing up. He turned to me and opened his mouth to say something…

* * *

**Wow, I finally have this typed. Sorry for the long wait everyone, I've been busy and haven't had time to type anything. This was a small short chapter but it was good enough. I hope everyone is having a good summer. Who's happy that the Cullen's are finally back, Anyways tell me your thoughts, bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

**Kelsey's (pov)**

_Just then the door opened, and in walked the person from the café the other night. Now that I think about I knew that person._

_"What's going on here?" he asked walking closer._

_I looked at him, "Edward?" I said standing up. He turned to me and opened his mouth to say something…_

* * *

**Edward (pov)**

For the first time in my existence I was speechless. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. She remembered who I was, yet I stand here like fool, not knowing what to say.

She walked closer to me and a small smile came on her face.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked. I was happy to see her, I just, I was confused. Shouldn't she be in long island safe with her family? By her being here everything will spiral out of control. She waited for me to answer her question. We've been through enough already and I think, I should just forget about what may or will happen and just enjoy life.

"Yes I'm happy to see you," I finally said breaking the silence that so heavily ruled the air. Her blue eye's seemed to glow once I answered her question. Her smile widens from what it was before and she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my torso.

I let a small smile come to my face and wrapped my arms around her breathing her scent.

"Now that the 'family reunion' is over who's up for some games?" Emmett said holding up his Halo game case.

We all gathered on the couch to watch Emmett teach Kelsey's friend how to play Halo.

I tuned into everyone's thoughts having an urge to hear what was being thought.

_I'm so happy Kelsey has returned…_

_I'm so going to win…._

_I am glad the family's at peace again…._

_I'm so beautiful….._

_This guy is creepy…_

_Edward why are you so anxious…._

_Told you she was coming…_

There was one person's mind I couldn't read at the moment, which was strange seeing as the only person who was immune to my mind reading abilities was Bella.

"I can't read her mind," I blurted out starring at Kelsey. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Rosalie said putting down her nail filer.

"I can't read Kelsey's mind anymore." I told her.

"Well, that's strange seeing as you had no problem with that before." Carlisle said from his seat on the couch.

Carlisle turned to Kelsey who was sitting next to me.

"Have you used your powers Kelsey?" he asked her. Her face turned to confusion,

"My what?" she asked shocked.

"Never mind," Carlisle said.

"No tell me," she demanded.

_Do you think she's ready? - _Carlisle asked me in his mind.

I nodded my head yes.

"Kelsey, do you remember that time when you were six and you were taken away."

"Yes,"

"Remember what we told you about your powers being unlocked on your birthday…..it should have happened already, so have you used it?" he asked. She shook her head no,

"What kind of powers do I have?" she asked curiously.

"Anything you would wish, that's why you are a threat to the Voultri."

"Cool! I have powers can I try them out?"

"Sure go a head,"

Kelsey shot her hand out as if she was spider man shooting a spider web, nothing happened, and then she began doing these random hand movements. It was pretty amusing seeing as nothing happened each time.

"It won't work," Alice said. We all turned to her,

"Why?" Kelsey asked a bit disappointed.

Alice was going to answer when she had a vision.

**(Vision)**

"_**You little rat, you better stay away from him, and he's mine." Tanya spat at Kelsey.**_

"_**You can't make me, I know him better then you do, how mature, your going to fight a thirteen year old. Is that going to boost your already shallow ego?" Kelsey spat back.**_

_**Tanya glared down at Kelsey.**_

"_**Listen here cupcake, I've worked my butt off to win his love and you will not ruin what I have." Tanya said walking closer to Kelsey.**_

"_**Are you sure its love, because to me it seems like pity, anyone who would love you must truly feel deeply sorry for you." Kelsey stated with a smirk.**_

"_**You little…..**_

_**Tanya lunged for Kelsey but before she can get to her something stopped her. There was nothing in front of her yet there still was something.**_

"_**What in the world, how did you do that?" Tanya yelled going for Kelsey again, and again she ran into an invisible barrier.**_

"_**Stay away from me," Kelsey said her eyes turning a dark purple. The wind around them began to pick up and swirl around Tanya.**_

"_**Stop it you little monster, when I get free I'm going to drain all the blood out of you," Tanya threatened.**_

"_**I don't like to be threatened" Kelsey said her eyes now turning jet black. She moved her head to the side and Tanya went flying into a tree. Once Tanya was a safe distance away everything snapped back to normal as if nothing had every happened.**_

"_**That was so freaky," Kelsey said to herself before running back to her cabin.**_

_**(End vision)**_

"That's it, Kelsey must feel threatened in order for her to use her powers," I said out loud from seeing Alice vision.

"So you're telling me that in order for me to use my powers, someone has to be trying to kill me?" Kelsey said.

"No, not exactly, you can learn how to use your powers in your mind,"

"That is so much more comforting," she said sarcastically.

"Why is my life so complicated?" she asked leaning back in her seat. No one was able to answer her question.

"Hey do you guys know Bella lives close to me," Kelsey finally said.

"What!" Rosalie yelled.

"Yeah, she hasn't done anything, but I find it weird she moved in with her mom leaving her husband and son." She said folding her leg under her.

"Kelsey sweetie, what are you talking about?" Esme said confused, as was everyone else.

"Bella and her family?" Kelsey said unsure.

"Hahahahahhaha that psychopath never got married," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"What, but Bailey said she was married with a kid."

"A kid, ha that's funny, I'd hate to have that girl for a mom, who would she marry?"

"Jacob?"

"Oh wow, they actually believe that lie. Kels, Bella isn't married, she probably used that as an excuse to come off those depression pills. You know she went all crazy when she realized we weren't coming back to her. Her having a kid, I'd be surprise if she could take car of a puppy. You know that was maybe another excuse used to get her to move from her dad's house."

"Wow," was all Kelsey said.

"Kels, you have the most AMAZING family ever, can we switch families," Payton joked.

Everyone laughed at that,

"No, but I wouldn't mind having another sister." Kelsey said grabbing Payton's hand.

"We're already sisters," Payton stated.

"Look at the time we're going to head to the café then back to the cabin," Kelsey said standing up.

"No, no sweetie you can stay here," Esme offered.

"It's okay; we don't want to intrude,"

"Non sense Kelsey, we have a room for you guys to stay in," Esme insisted.

Kelsey finally agreed after some convincing. We all headed to Kelsey's cabin to collect the girl's belongings.

Once we had everything packed and in our cabin if you want to call it that we headed to the café, to feed the girls.

Kelsey was seated next to me and I had one of her hand in mine.

Everyone was engaged in a conversation, Kelsey pushed around her corn on her plate.

"You don't like corn?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, "I do but I like it sweet," she said.

"NO WAY" Emmett said from his spot. Kelsey and I looked at him.

"Why won't you eat it," Payton said,

"No, it's bitter," he said putting a hand over his mouth.

"Please for me," Payton said holding out a piece of chicken.

"Think of it like a bear without the blood," Payton said with a smile.

"Edward what are you doing?"

I looked up to see Tanya glaring at mine and Kelsey's hand.

* * *

**Another chapter….i was slacking a bit, but I have a personal reason. I'll try my best to update….okay so everyone's much more comfortable and relaxed. Now the only problem is Kelsey learning to control her self, and of course the Tanya and Edward situation. I wonder what going to happen, oh wait I do know. Hahahaha review to let me know what you think. I'm going to pick the first to reviews to give them a glimpse of the next chapter. Bye everyone hope you enjoyed.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

**Kelsey's (pov)**

"Oh hey Tanya," Edward said shifting in his seat.

"What is she doing here?" Tanya said jealously. I had no clue how she could be jealous of a thirteen year old.

"Having dinner with Kelsey and everyone else," Edward said casually.

"Why are you holding her hand then?" Tanya yelled crossing her arms over her chest.

"He felt like it," i finally said speaking up. Tanya snapped her head in my direction.

"Was i talking to you?" she spat.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"No, but you were talking about me, so i felt the need to say something," i said drinking my drink.

"Listen short stuff, don't get smart with me." She said taking a step forward.

"I wasn't getting smart, I was simply stating a fact." I said putting a spoon full of rice in my mouth.

"Whatever, Edward can we talk outside," she asked still glaring at me.

Edward turned to face me,

"I'll be right back," he whispered to me.

"Okay," I replied back.

Tanya grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him outside.

"Someone's a little jealous there," Payton commented.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

We ended up leaving the café without Edward. He hadn't come back like he said he would but I wasn't worried.

"Hey mom, can I use the phone to call my aunt, my cellphone died." I asked Esme who I still called mom.

"Sure sweetie, here you go," she said handing me the phone, then walking off to the kitchen.

I dialed my house number and waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Who is it?" a small voice said on the line. I knew right away who it was.

"Hi Chris, it's me Kelsey, is your mom home?"

"Yes….hold on," he said. There was shuffling in the background before I heard Chris say it's Kelsey.

"Hello, Kelsey how are you?" my aunt asked.

"I'm fine," I told her.

"Are you having fun?" she asked. If reuniting with my family is considered fun, then I guess I'm having a blast.

"Yeah we're having loads of fun!" I told her happily.

"That's good, but you only have a few more days." She reminded me.

"Yeah I know, well I just called to tell you I'm fine." I said.

"Okay, go have fun bye!"

"Bye," I said back before the line went dead. I placed the phone on the kitchen counter and turned to look at the clock. It was only 10:30 at night, it wasn't too late.

That night the entire family including Payton sat down and watched a movie. Edward still hadn't shown up so I was beginning to worry just a tiny bit. But it wasn't my place to be worrying about him; after all he was with Tanya.

Payton and I slept in the same room, in the morning when I woke up I was alone and there was a note by my head.

_Everyone's out doing some things, you slept in, no one wanted to wake you, and Esme is down stairs so have fun- Payton._

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day, as I walked down the stairs the smell of bacon filled the air.

"Morning," Esme said as she moved around the kitchen effortlessly.

"Morning, so everyone left?" I asked taking a seat.

"Yes, do you want apple juice or grape juice?" she asked showing me the choices.

"Hummm….the apple juice is fine." I said.

She placed a plate and cup in front of me.

"Now eat up dear I want you to be nice and healthy."

"Thanks mom," I said digging into the chocolate chip pancakes.

"I'm heading out for a while," I said walking out the door.

"Ok, be careful" Esme said as I closed the door.

I walked down the path and towards the woods that surrounded the area.

* * *

**Third person (pov)**

Kelsey walked along the small path, admiring her view. Every time she would come across something interesting she stopped to admire it. She loved her surroundings she felt so free in them. Kelsey came across a pond that seemed to be frozen over the time period that it snowed. It brought back a small memory from the time that she was six she would skate on the pound that was deep in the forest beside the old house.

Kelsey turned to leave when she heard the snapping of a twig. She stopped at first to glance around, but she saw nothing. She continued walking dismissing the sound without a care. But on her left another twig snapped, this time it got her attention.

"Hello?" she called out looking all around; there was nothing just endless amounts of trees. Finding it strange she picked up her pace and began trotting down the path. Soon enough Kelsey heard foot steps behind her; she stopped to look at who it was.

It was the she-devil her self Tanya, Tanya did not look happy at all, to tell you the truth she looked furious.

"Why are you following me?" Kelsey demanded. She wasn't in the mood for a little chit chat with Tanya.

"You little rat, you better stay away from him, and he's mine." Tanya spat at Kelsey.

"You can't make me, I know him better then you do, how mature, your going to fight a thirteen year old. Is that going to boost your already shallow ego?" Kelsey spat back.

Tanya glared down at Kelsey.

"Listen here cupcake, I've worked my butt off to win his love and you will not ruin what I have." Tanya said walking closer to Kelsey.

"Are you sure its love, because to me it seems like pity, anyone who would love you must truly feel deeply sorry for you." Kelsey stated with a smirk.

"You little…..

Tanya lunged for Kelsey but before she can get to her something stopped her. There was nothing in front of her yet there still was something.

"What in the world, how did you do that?" Tanya yelled going for Kelsey again, and again she ran into an invisible barrier.

"Stay away from me," Kelsey said her eyes turning a dark purple. The wind around them began to pick up and swirl around Tanya.

"Stop it you little monster, when I get free I'm going to drain all the blood out of you," Tanya threatened.

"I don't like to be threatened" Kelsey said her eyes now turning jet black. She moved her head to the side and Tanya went flying into a tree. Once Tanya was a safe distance away everything snapped back to normal as if nothing had every happened.

"That was so freaky," Kelsey said to herself before running back to the cabin/mansion.

Kelsey ran through the door of the cabin and plopped her tush on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Payton asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I had the best adrenalin rush ever," Kelsey breathed out.

"What do you mean?" Payton asked confused.

"I used my powers….on Tanya," she said smiling.

"No you didn't," Payton said setting aside her hot drink.

"Yes I did,"

"You're joking,"

"I wish,"

"What's all this talk about powers?" Emmett said hoping on the sofa, Rosalie was not to far behind him.

"I used my powers for the first time," Kelsey told them.

"Really?" Rosalie said.

"WHAT, WHERE, WHEN, HOW, WHY WASN'T I THERE?" Emmett all but screamed out.

"Quiet, I think you blew out my ear drums," Kelsey said rubbing her ears.

"Sorry, so how did it happen?" Emmett asked again, this time in a lower tone.

Kelsey went into detail about her encounter with Tanya.

"Wow, my little sister kick ass!" he said fist pumping the air.

"Language," Esme said from the kitchen.

* * *

**Kelsey's (pov)**

Edward walked in the door and he didn't look to happy.

"Yo, man what's up?" Emmett asked him. Edward didn't even look at him he just kept walking towards the stairs.

"I wonder what was shoved up his ass." Rose said pulling out her compact mirror.

"I'll go talk to him," I offered just as Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle came to the door.

"Tell them okay," I said before going up the stairs.

I made it to what I thought was Edward's room. I knocked on the door waiting for his response.

"Come in," I heard him quietly say.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked walking over to stand near him by his window.

"Everything's out of control," he said running his hand threw his hair.

"How so?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand," he said through his teeth.

"Tell me, I bet I will,"

"No"

"Why?"

"It doesn't concern you,"

"When will it concern me?" I asked looking up at him.

He stayed silent.

"Is this about Tanya? Did you guys break up?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Was it because of me?" I asked quietly.

"No, I haven't had feelings for Tanya for a while," he said looking out his window.

"Then what is it?" I asked again.

"Bella called," he simply said.

"W-Why would Bella call you?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulder, I was getting mad now.

"Why won't you tell me- I began screaming but Edward cut me off.

"Because I love you," he said turning to face me.

My heart stopped beating right then and there.

"What, I know you love me, you're my brother," I said, I knew that was a stupid thing to say. I knew what he meant but I just wanted to hear him say it again.

"I love you in a way a brother shouldn't love his sister."

"We aren't really brothers and sisters," I commented.

"You are too young anyway," he said.

"No I'm not you're only older by four years; lots of people with that age gap go out. My aunt is five years younger then my uncle, and their married." I protested. He let out a small chuckle; he walked over to his bed and took a seat. I sat down next to him.

"So you see Edward its perfectly normal for us to date," I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"You're too persistent," he said.

"But persistent is good….right?" I asked.

He laughed and then turned to face me.

"Kelsey, I promise to officially date you as soon as you turn fifteen," he said with a smirk on his face.

"That's not fair; it's two years away,"

He merely shrugged his shoulder, and I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine, but only if I can still call you my boyfriend?" I asked with a big smile.

"As you wish," he said.

That night I went to sleep a happy Kelsey.

* * *

**Hi everyone, it's been a long time since I posted anything. I know I'm always having my excuses but this time it was very difficult to post anything. The reason for my absence was because someone very close in my family passed away. I couldn't focus enough to write this chapter. I didn't think I would be back this soon, and here I am. I'm okay now and thinking more clearly, so I was able to write this chapter. It isn't perfect but it will do. **

**I was thinking about doing this one shot for some random person. But in order for that to happen you have to message me what you would want the one shot to be based on. You will have to write what character you would like me to use or you can give me an oc character bio. Depending on how many people who message me then I would proceed to pick the winner. To do that I was going to write everyone's username on square papers and randomly pick a name out from a bag. So if you really want to win you should message me. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter don't forget to tell me what you think. **

**BYE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

**Kelsey's (pov)**

Today was the day that I dreaded; it was my last day in this amazing place. Not only would I miss the landscape, but also I will miss my family. I had just reunited with them not even more then a week ago.

It wasn't fair; I wish I could just stay with them when and where ever I wanted. But no it wasn't up to me, my aunt had the power to decided where and who I can stay with. Life is so not fair.

Payton and I sat in our room packing our belongings.

"I had so much fun," Payton said as she folded her clothes neatly. "I'm so glad you invited me," she said placing the clothes in her suitcase.

I looked at her and back to my suitcase as I zipped it close slowly. I placed the suit case on the floor and got into my bed.

"What's wrong?" Payton asked coming over to my side.

"Nothing," I snapped turning around to face the opposite direction.

"Did I do something wrong? I've known you for like ever, tell me what's wrong?" she pushed.

"I just don't want to leave," I finally said turning back to face her again.

"I'm sure you'll come back," she said patting me on the shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand!" I said jumping off the bed and storming out the room.

I slid to the ground in the hallway, playing with a stray string. I shouldn't have walked out on Payton like that, but she didn't understand. The Cullen's were my family, and I didn't live with them.

She lives with her family so she doesn't get why I feel the way I do.

"Kelsey, sweetie, you okay?" Esme asked appearing in the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled still playing with the string.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. Sighing to my self I looked at her.

"I'm not ready to leave you guys just yet," I told her tears coming to my eyes just thinking about it.

"You know we'll still keep in contact. We'll arrange for you to come visit anytime you want, that is with your aunt's permission." She said lifting me up into a hug.

"But I want to live with you, I don't want to leave!" I said tears streaming down my flushed cheeks.

Esme wiped the tears away.

"Eventually you'll be able to live with us, but in the mean time you belong to your aunt." She said pushing away the pieces of my hair that clung to my face.

"Is that alright with you?"

"I guess…" I said using my sleeve to wipe away more tears.

"Good, now go in there and apologize to your friend."

I turned to the door and slowly turned the door knob pushing the door open.

Payton sat on the bed playing with the friendship bracelet I had given her when we were eight.

I looked at mine that had never left my wrist, the exact match to hers.

"Payton, I'm really sorry for how I reacted to you," I said taking baby steps in her direction.

She looked up at me then back down.

"I'm sorry too, it wasn't my place to say anything," she said softly. She looked back up and patted the spot next to her. I moved to her and sat down cross legged.

"It's just that I'm afraid of losing them again," I said toying with my sleeve.

"Maybe you won't," Payton said grabbing my hair. She always seemed to play with my hair, when ever we were together. She started braiding little pieces in my hair.

"That's what Esme said in the hall," I chuckled, turning to give her a better angle to do my hair.

There was a soft knock on the door, "come in," I called. Alice and Rosalie came gliding in gracefully.

"Yes?" I asked suspiciously.

Alice had two boxes and two clothing bags in her hands. Rosalie had what seemed to be a makeup bag, now why would they bring those in here? I was not getting a makeover from Alice and Rosalie what so ever.

"We're going to help you get ready," Alice simply said before she and Rosalie began unpacking all their things.

"For what?" I asked completely lost.

"Well since today is your last day here, we wanted to bring you out to a party. It's some hospital event for all the workers in the hospital. We're bringing you and Payton before you guys leave tonight." Alice said in one breath. Wow, it was a miracle I even comprehended what she just said.

I can't believe I agreed to this I thought as I sat in one of the chairs. Right away Alice began working on my makeup, she then told me to go change into this dress. I took the dress from her and got changed into it. Next, she started working on my hair, about 30 minutes later she said I can look in the mirror.

I was amazed at what I say; I looked nothing like the normal me. My hair was in a French twist on the top of my head with a baby blue flower pined in the side. My makeup was Smokey blue color themed, with a black wing on each eye, and blue eyeliner. My cheeks seemed rosier then normal, and my lips were all glossy with a nice pink shimmer. The best part was the dress; it was an ocean blue color with rhinestones all over it.

It sparkled under the light; it was a halter top with a flowing bottom that went down to the floor. When I lifted the dress I inspected what I had on my feet. I had on grey strappy heels, and around my neck was a blue gemstone necklace with matching earrings.

I turned to Alice and smiled in thanks; she nodded her head and went to go get ready her self.

I looked over to where Payton was to see how she looked. She was stunning; her hair was in a messy side braid with a glitter headband. This seemed to brighten up her gingery hair color.

Her makeup was very settle and soft almost like when you think of fall. She was wearing one of those maxi dresses in a baby pink color.

The straps were very thin and the entire dress complemented her figure very well. As for shoes she had on some simple white heels.

"You look amazing," Payton and I both said at the same time and laughed when we realized what we did.

"Both of you truly do look gorgeous," Alice and Rosalie said proud of their work.

"Well, everyone's down stairs waiting, so let's go," Alice said bouncing out the room, Rosalie close behind her. We all walked down stairs to where everyone was waiting.

"You girls look wonderful," Esme said cupping my cheek. I looked around for Edward and ran over to him.

"Where were you all day?" I said hitting his arm gently.

"I had some things to handle," he said chuckling at my behavior.

"You looking extravagant," he whispered to me as we walked out to the car. I blushed and said a small thank you.

We arrived to the destination and I looked around in awe. It was in a huge room that was decorated in a winter wonderland theme. It was amazing, there was even ice sculptures of angels, how cool is that.

Edward and I followed everyone to a table, where we took a seat.

"This so beautiful," Payton told me as she sat next to me.

"I know," I agreed with her.

The rest of the party went by quickly; I spent time dancing with Payton, Edward, Carlisle, pretty much everyone. I met some of Carlisle's partners, I ate, drank and danced some more.

When we got back to the house I was exhausted. I had only two hours till our flight back to New York. Payton and I changed into more comfy clothes and went to rest a bit before we left.

I woke up an hour later, and went down stairs. It was time to leave before I knew it; everyone had my number and email, and address, so I wasn't worried about them not contacting me. Everyone decided to come along to drop us of at the airport. It was hard saying goodbye so instead we said a simple "See you later" before me and Payton boarded our flight.

I looked out the window as the plane took off and wiped away a single tear that cascaded down my face.

We landed in New York and got off the plane. My aunt, uncle, cousin, and Payton's mom awaited us.

"So how was it?" Loraine asked as my uncle loaded the car with our things.

I told her about all the fun I had with Payton, and how I couldn't wait for the time I could go again.

We dropped Payton and her mom home and drove to our house. When we got home, I jumped out the car and up to my room. I thanked my uncle for bringing in my suitcase and sat on my bed. But there was an envelop, confused I picked it up and examined it. I ripped it open and pulled out the letter that said to Kelsey.

"_You've mad a big mistake," _I read before letting the paper fall to the floor.

* * *

**How is everybody doing,...it's been a long and I mean long time since I updated. I'm happy that I finally got this up for everyone to enjoy it. Guess what? I'm co-writing a story with a friend of mine cms4ever. We are writing an outsider story, it would mean the world if you guys went to check it out. There are already five chapters up. I hope to see that you guys did check it out. Back to the point…..enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. I hope people didn't think I died or something lol. Anywayz I'm back, for good, I think lol….jk!**


	25. Chapter 25

Roads** to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

**Kelsey's (pov)**

Was this a joke? Who would leave me a note like this? The only person i've done anything bad to was, Tanya. She was all the way in Alaska, could she possibly get here before me?

"Aunt Loraine!" I called running out the room and down the stairs. "Aunt Loraine!" I called out again.

"Yes?" she answered from the couch, with a bowl of chips nestled in her lap. I would think she would want to loose a few pounds, but it's her body, she'll do what she wants with it.

"Was someone in the house?" I asked. She shook her head no, but stopped in mid shake.

"Actually there was, Chris's new babysitter, such a lovely girl," she said while poping a chip into her mouth.

"Babysitter? Why would he need a babysitter?"

Now I was confused, she didn't work, she was here twentyfour-seven. I don't see the point in getting Chris a babysitter.

"I got myself a job," she simply said turning the volume up to the tv, drowning out any surrounding noice.

Tanya can't babysit, that doesn't make sense. I headed up to Chris's room and opened the door. He was asleep in his 'big boy' bed as he had called it. I shoke his little form softly, "Chris," I whispered. He moaned, then his eyes fluttered before they slowly opened.

"Kelly belly," he said sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes in the process.

"Chris your babysitter, what's her name?" I asked quietly.

"Belle, i call her Belle," he said with a grin. Belle? where have I heard that name?

"Bella!" i exclaimed jumping up in shock.

"She really nice," he added.

Thanking him with a kiss on the cheek, I left his room. Why would Bella want to enter my life again.

I mean isn't she happy now that she doesn't have to see me again, so why would she pick to babysit my cousin. This must be one of her sick plans to get rid of me. Well she has another thing coming if she thinks she's going to ruin my life.

* * *

"Kelly belly! She's here, she's here! Wake up!" Chris screamed jumping on my bed waking me up in the process.

"Who?" i yawned. He dismissed my question, grabbed my hand, and lead me out of my room towards the stairs.

We made it down and walked into the living room. Someone appeared in my line of vision and i had to refrain from saying something harsh to her.

"Kelsey sweetie, pleasure seeing you again," Bella said in a sickly sweet voice. Seems to me like she changed yet again, i guess she wasn't feeling being a plain jane. Her face looked cake with makeup, what a whore.

She wore the tightest skinny jeans ever invented with heeled boots. As for a top she wore a black camisole with a matching cardigan over it. Her outfit screamed YUCK oh no i meant SLUT!

"It a pleasure to see you again to Bella," I said lying through my teeth. I wouldn't want to see her even if she was the last perfect on the planet. You see I thought Bella was ok after I learned her actions towards me was because she was forced. But because of what her brother did, I hate her and her family with every bit of blood in my body.

"Well, your aunt and uncle are off to work, so i made breakfast," she pointed to the table with food on it.

Slowly i walked to the table and took a seat. Over to my left Chris sat down and began devouring everything on his plate. I picked up the fork and poked at the eggs, it jiggled...ewwwwwww.

"You don't like sunny side up? Try the waffles then, I made them with a very special ingredient." she said sipping out of a mug.

Yeah poison, that's it she's trying to kill me!

I ripped a small piece from the waffle and shoved it in my mouth. I chewed it slowly letting the taste melt on my tongue. I guess it wasn't bad, but it did have this tangy taste to it.

I finished the rest of my waffles, skipping the eggs that looked nasty, i ate the bacon instead.

As i drank my water I felt little finger poke my cheeks, I looked down at Chris and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Kelly belly, your face so puffy," he told me standing up in his chair to get a better look.

What was he talking about? I got up and went to a mirror in the hall to inspect my face. He's right, my cheeks are puffy...and they are red.

"What did you do!" I yelled at Bella. After that I started heaving, it felt like someone took a wad of paper and blocked my wind pipe. I fell to the floor grasping my neck, gasping for air. The last thing i saw before passing out was Bella's proud smirk at what she had done.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital room with wires hooked up to me.

"Ah good, you're up, you gave everyone quite the scare!" a nurse exclaimed while checking my Iv.

"What?" i managed to choke out.

"Sweetheart, you had an allergic reaction, if that sweet young lady of yours didn't call for help, a minute longer and you would have died." she informed me.

"How?" I asked sitting up.

"You took in quite the amount of oranges," she said fixing my pillow.

"No i didn't," I told her. She gave me a confused look, but left the room.

"Kelsey, why would you do this?" my aunt roared as she and my uncle came in.

"Bella did it, she put the stuff in my food," I explained.

"Why would you blame Bella?" My uncle said.

"Because she's trying to ki-"

"Thank god you're okay!" The devil spawn barged into the room. My cousin Chris trailing behind her.

"I'm so sorry, I had no clue you were allergic," she said with a smirk only I seemed to notice.

Of course you knew, oh how I wanted to jump on her, peel her skin off, and let her watch me as I wore it.

"Yeah right," I said under my breath, her head snapped to me faster then you can spell your own name.

"What did you say?" she spat.

"Oh nothing, oh nothing,_ devil spawn._"

That day I was sent home under the order to be careful on what i ate.

"I feel so bad," Bella said as we helped Loraine cook dinner. I had to get out of there, i swear my head is seconds away from falling off if I hear this idiot open her mouth one more time to say how 'sorry' she was.

I walked over to the living room and sat on the couch pulling my laptop with me.

I logged into my email and saw i had one new email. I clicked, it's from the Cullens. Finally something positive.

It said that they were coming in town this weekend and it was okay with my aunt for me to spend it with them. Yeah! I can get away from Bella's presence.

I replied to the email with a ' I can't wait, I feel so choked up in this hell hole. You want to know why? Bella is our babysitter, yes the very same Bella from Forks. Her mom, brother, and stepdad phil lives up here. Save me! Just playing but really get here quickly. I miss you guys so much, Emmett you would be so proud if you heard the things i've wanted to do to Bella. I love you guys so much!- Kelsey'

I pressed the send button and closed my laptop, just in time for dinner.

"So Bella what do you want to do with your life?" My uncle asked at Dinner time.

"Yeah Bella, what do you plan?" I added with a innocent smile.

She glared at me before smiling at my uncle, "Well, I have a son, and a husband back home in Forks," she started,

Liar! Is what i wanted to scream, so i shoved bread into my mouth to stop from saying it.

"Really? How old?" Michel asked.

"He's four, want to see?" she pulled out a small picture from her pocket. It was a picture of a young boy and man, both looked Native American.

"He's so cute," Loraine gushed.

"Thanks," Bella said with a smile. Ugh, I just want to scraped her eyes out with a fork. Better yet why don't I ship her in a box back to Forks, Washington.

"Bella why would you leave your husband and son?" I asked emphasiezing on son.

"I left them because i had a better chance at finding a job out here." she lied. I could tell she was, her blush gave it away. Typical Bella, always blushing when but on the spot. What a Idiot.

That night i could go to sleep, i kept tossing and turning in my bed. I gazed at my door when I saw a shadow pass by. I got up and slowly walked over to my door. I opened it and walked out looking both ways in the hall.

Bella was still here, she was sleeping over. My aunt and uncle would be leaving for work really early tomorrow and didn't want her having to drive home and back.

I could hear my aunt and uncle laughing downstairs, most likely watching television. I headed towards the guest rooom, which is where Bella was sleeping. I placed my ear on her door and listened.

"She's suspicious, she knows the kid ain't mine," I heard Bella say. "My whole cover story is blowing up, What am i suppose to do?"

"No Rick, you started this the moment you killed her parents,"

"Well it ain't my problem to get rid of her. Count me out!"

"Tanya? She ain't going to help you, she hates me. Yes i love you,"

"Ugh Rick, stop, don't even think about bring my family into this. No do what you want, but i'm out!"

Was she talking about me? She was talking to my parent's killer. She knew-

CRASH!

My eyes widen in shock at the sound,

I ran down the stairs and Bella was soon behind me to. She ran pass me and clutched my crying Aunt.

I got closer and noticed someone on the floor, my uncle. The living room window was shattered, the pieces all over the floor. Blood was pooling around my uncle's body. Bella had called the police, I remained frozen in the same spot. My blood was boiling, it was her fault, all her fault. Without thinking I lunged at Bella and we both went tumbling to the floor.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter that I put together for you, i've been M.I.A for a while now. But no i'm not dead, hahahhahhahha. School is very tiring and it takes up all my time with homework and studying. Lucky for you I pushed in time to type this chapter. Did you guys enjoy the holidays? I know i did. I think it's safe to say i'm going to be updating often now. 3 & :* from Cleo4ever44!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

Kelsey lunged at Bella knocking them both to the floor. Bella yelped as her head banged against the cold wooden floor. Kelsey had no clue what had gotten into her, but once she started hitting Bella she couldn't stop. Bella yelled for someone to get Kelsey off, 'not going to happen' thought Kelsey.

She pulled her fist back and punched Bella hard in the nose, making a crunching sound.

Bella gasped in pain, her nose now oozing ruby red blood.

Loraine tried to pull Kelsey off Bella, the key here is that she 'tried', yet her attempt was a big fail.

Kelsey was way stronger then her. After all she did have strange powers.

Kelsey's rage grew with each punch she threw Bella's way. Kelsey didn't know that her eyes had now turned a blazing red color. Like the eyes of a human blood drinker. Bella cringed both from shock and fear.

Just as Kelsey was thrusting another fist at Bella a cold pale hand reached and stopped her.

They tighten their grip on Kelsey's wrist causing Kelsey to whimper in pain and look up into this mystery person's eyes.

Kelsey sucked in a breath as she stared into the coal colored eyes of this man.

She took all his features in when suddenly recognition struck her. She knew him; he brought back memories of 7 years ago when her parents were murdered.

He shot her the evilest grin possible; Bella got up from the floor and held her throbbing nose.

"Go tie those two up," he demanded to Bella. She nodded her head and did as she was told.

Kelsey couldn't believe this was happening; here she was face to face with her parent's killer.

* * *

**In Alaska**

Alice worked on a sketch of an outfit she was going to create for Kelsey; everyone was looking forward to seeing Kelsey again this weekend.

Alice reached for a marker but was pulled into a vision instead.

She dropped the marker and ran out the room at the speed of light. Before Alice could get a word out Edward was out the house.

The rest of the Cullen clan stood there confused.

Alice informed them about her vision. Without another word everyone ran in the direction of New York.

* * *

**(Back with Kelsey)**

"Kelsey, Kelsey, you've been a very bad girl," he taunted.

Kelsey looked over to her aunt and cousin who were tied up in a corner. Bella ripped a piece of tape and began applying it to Chris's mouth. Kelsey was appalled that Bella would do this to a little kid.

She flicked her eyes to the wall and Bella went flying towards it. Her head bounced on the wall and as she slid down she blacked out.

Rick growled at Kelsey making her step back. He lunged at her but Kelsey stepped out of the way.

Rick sneered and went to grab her once more; once again Kelsey stepped out the way.

She lifted her hands and through it out in front of her, her eyes flashed bright lavender.

Rick went up in the air and was slammed to the ground hard. Kelsey began to feel weak; she used up most of her energy when she used her power.

Using this to his advantage, Rick lunged at Kelsey knocking her to the ground. Kelsey's head collided with the wood floor with a terrifying bang. She pushed him off her and cradled her head.

She removed her head only to see her palm covered in blood. She could feel it trickling down her face, blurring her vision.

Rick got back on Kelsey and pinned her arms down.

"Get off me!" she yelled thrashing her body as much as possible.

"I don't think so," he said angrily. He bared his teeth at her, leaning forward towards her neck.

He bit down hard, moaning as the warm blood pooled in his mouth. Kelsey screamed out in pain, as Rick continued to drain her.

Not a second longer Rick was taken off Kelsey. With all her strength Kelsey looked up to see Edward holding Rick by the neck, growling at him. Kelsey hands shot up to the open wound on her neck that was leaking pints of blood. Carlisle rushed to her, inspecting it, Rosalie, Alice and Esme comforted Kelsey.

They all new the pain, when venom was in your blood stream, burning everything in its path.

"Kelsey sweetie, I'll be okay," Esme reassured her daughter. Kelsey nodded her head despite the heat running through her body. Jasper and Emmett helped untie Loraine and Chris, then went to help Edward.

Once they burnt the body they ran to where Kelsey was.

"Is she okay?" Loraine asked kneeling besides Kelsey's head.

"Did you get the venom out?" Edward asked already knowing the answer. Anger consumed him and he punched the nearest wall. Kelsey let out another yelp before passing out from pain. Rosalie got cold water and a cloth, she wiped Kelsey's forehead with it.

Edward carefully carried her to her bedroom where she would stay for the remainder of the change.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Edward roared.

"Calm down son," Carlisle said patting his back. "We have to stay strong for Kelsey,"

"What's going on?" Lorain asked. She was still confused on what was happening around her.

She saw some unnatural things today.

Everyone decided she had a right to know everything, so that's what they did. They informed Loraine about everything that was going on in her niece's life.

* * *

**Kelsey's (pov)**

My body felt like it was on fire, and then suddenly it all vanished.

'Open your eyes' I swear I heard someone whisper, I obeyed. I noticed I was in my room, but everything looked more vivid, more detailed. I got out of bed and walked over to my vanity. Who was this person?

It did not look like me at all. My skin was so much paler, my eyes were a darker blue, and my hair was thicker and silkier. It seemed I even grew a few more inches. I gaped at how much curvier my body was, like a full grown teenager. What happened to me?

* * *

**Third person**

Everyone quieted when they heard someone coming down the stairs. They were discussing what they would do with Bella. They were thinking about sending her back to Forks in the watchful eyes of the wolf pack.

Most likely she would stir up trouble with Jacob Black, his wife and their son.

That's right Jacob does have a son, just not with Bella.

"Guys what happened to me?" Kelsey asked once she stood in front of everyone.

They couldn't believe their eyes. The transformation was supposed to last three days not one hour.

In their eyes Kelsey looked a bit human, just slightly aged. She was maybe about three years older, making her look around sixteen.

"Impossible," Carlisle gasped.

* * *

**Hey, are you shocked this happened? I know I was, when I wrote it. This gives this story a new twist, don't you think so too? This week I had a major headache, want to know why? MIDTERMS! I hate them with all my might. But I'm happy its over now, which means back to writing more. (Claps)**

**I love you guys, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this wonderful chapter. .**


	27. Chapter 27

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

"Carlisle what's going on?" Kelsey asked franticly. She hated the way everyone was looking at her.

It mad her uncomfortable, as if she was a stranger intruding into an area, where she was unwanted.

"Stop looking at me that way!" Kelsey pleaded. Esme walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Sweetie you need to calm down." Esme told her pulling her to the couch.

"Alice, Jasper bring Bella, Loraine, and Chris into another room please," Carlisle ordered.

"This is unbelievable; the change should have gone on for a total of three days. You've turned in a matter of hours." Carlisle explained.

"I-Is that a bad thing?" Kelsey asked.

"I can't be sure; I'd have to look into this more, do a bit of research,"

"So I'm a vampire." Kelsey stated.

"Well, not quite, we'd have to run a few test," Carlisle informed her. Edward took a seat besides Kelsey and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time." He apologized. He didn't want her to be changed so sudden.

"Stop….it is not your fault, everything happens for a reason." Kelsey reassured him.

"Kelsey does your throat burn?" Carlisle asked.

"Now that you mention it, it burns a bit. It feels dry like I need water." She told him placing a hand on her throat.

"Emmett, would you be able to retrieve some blood?" Rosalie asked her husband.

Emmett nodded his head, "Sure babe, I'll be back in a bit," Emmett left the room and all eyes were back on Kelsey.

"Kelsey how do you feel?" Carlisle asked, his doctor side showing greatly.

"I feel the same as before, but I can hear and see thing better then before." Kelsey told him.

"I still don't understand the ageing part," Rosalie added.

"Does it have anything to do with the fairy gene?" Esme asked.

"Good question….."

"Maybe the fairy gene rebelled against the venom, so instead of changing, her body reacted by growing.

Her body could have been trying to rid its system of the venom, but couldn't do it, so the venom just bonded with her DNA," Edward suggested.

"That makes perfect sense," Rosalie spoke, "I mean think about, the venom stops us from growing, right? So in Kelsey's case it made her grow!"

"Your right, so what does that make her?" Carlisle asked.

"A-a half vampire, half fairy," Kelsey finally spoke from her seat.

Emmett barged into the room,

"I got the blood," he said throwing the packages to Carlisle. Carlisle punctured a whole in the blood bags then handed it to Kelsey.

Kelsey hesitantly took it, brought it to her nose and sniffed.

"It smells weird," she said looking at the package. Kelsey swallowed the knot in her throat and brought the blood bag to her mouth. Kelsey sucked the blood out of the bag, the blood poured into her mouth soothing the burn in her throat.

"So, how is it mini vamp?" Emmett asked.

"It's not that bad, but I don't favor it too much," Kelsey informed them.

"Try this," Edward said handing her a cup of ice tea. Kelsey drank all the liquid in the cup.

"Yeah, I rather ice tea then blood," she said placing the empty cup on the table.

"Looks like Kelsey didn't inherit the blood thirst," Carlisle said standing up from his chair.

"So what's going to happen now?" Kelsey asked resting her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Well you can come with us, but it's up to your aunt." Esme said.

"Oh," Kelsey said a bit disappointed.

"What are you going to do with Bella?" Kelsey asked.

"Well we are still thinking about that," Edward said.

"I say we get rid of that pathetic bitch, she was trouble from the start." Rosalie said folding her arms over her chest.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded, no matter who she was talking about, Esme did not like that language.

Loraine entered the room with Chris on her hip.

"The hospital called and they informed me that your uncle is officially d-dead," Loraine sobbed.

Kelsey got up and went over to her aunt, giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry it's my entire fault," she cried.

"Yes it is!" Loraine said angrily. Kelsey pulled back from her aunt with wide eyes. She didn't know that her aunt felt that way.

"If you weren't such a danger magnet, none of this would have happened-"

"Don't say that to her,' Edward began.

"No let me finish, but then it's also Bella's fault for all her rage for one person. So I came up with something that would be best for both Chris and I. After your uncle's funeral, I want you gone, as in I want you to go with the Cullen family. You can visit, but I don't want you living here. I still love you, but I have a son to think about," Loraine said.

Kelsey wiped her tears, "I'm glad you've told me how you truly feel," Kelsey stated with no emotion.

"I'm sorry," Loraine whispered tears still shedding from her eyes.

Alice came into the room, "Jasper and I already packed up your room," she said walking over to Kelsey.

"You get to go with your real family," Loraine said.

"Your right, the Cullen's was always my real family; you should have left me with them a long time ago," Kelsey said angrily before she stomped out the house. Kelsey ran and ran, she had no idea where she was running to, but she still kept going. She entered the café that was near the house and took a seat in one of the window booth.

"Can I get you anything?" a waiter asked.

"Yeah, umm…..just get me a peppermint hot chocolate and one of your best blue berry muffin."

"Your order will be ready in three minutes miss," the waiter said before walking away.

"This is nice," a voice spoke making Kelsey jump in her seat and turn to the person.

"Edward you scared me," Kelsey said placing a hand on her heart.

"Sorry,"

Kelsey moved over so Edward could scoot in.

"Your aunt didn't mean to offend you," Edward said.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and turned to the window.

"Aren't you happy to come back with us?"

"Here you go miss," the waiter interrupted placing the items on the table.

"Thanks," Kelsey told him.

The waiter left once more,

"Of course I'm happy, I just would never think my aunt would want to get rid of me like that," Kelsey said kind of hurt.

"I understand," Edward said holding her hand.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked her. Kelsey nodded her head and took one last sip of her drink, slapped a five on the table, and got up. Edward led Kelsey out of the café and into the cold air of Long Island.

Edward kissed the back of Kelsey's hand as they walked down the street.

"Who knew, this is how today would turn out," Edward chuckled.

"The little pixie probably knew," Kelsey said with a smile.

"What's it like being a vampire?" Kelsey asked out of the blue.

"Why do you want to know?" Edward questioned.

"I want to know what I'm going to be living with now." Kelsey said.

"You know what it's like to be a vampire," Edward told her.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, look in a mirror," Edward smirked.

"That's not nice," Kelsey said hitting him on the arm.

"What I didn't say anything," he laughed.

"I'm stuck with you guys forever," Kelsey sang.

"Oh lord, what did we do?" Edward faked pleading with God.

Kelsey spotted a pile of leaves and ran to them. She grabbed a hand full and chucked it at Edward.

"Hey, watch the hair," he said throwing his hands above him to shield himself.

Kelsey raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip.

"What's so perfect about your hair?" she asked.

"It's the cherry on top of the cake. It completes my sexiness." Edward joked.

"Sexy? Hahahahahhahahahahhaa who ever told you that must have been smoking something," Kelsey laughed.

"Take it back or else," Edward playful growled.

"No,"

"I gave you a chance," Edward charged at Kelsey and snatched her into his arms.

He ran with her into a wooded area and softly placed her on the ground. He straddled her and held her arms above her head with one hand.

"Ask for forgiveness," he ordered.

Kelsey shook her head no.

"Do as you please," he said before bringing his hands to her side and tickling her.

Kelsey squirmed under him, laughing her head off.

"Please…..stop….hahahhahaha," she begged.

"Only if you say 'I'm sorry all mighty god Edward for disobeying you,"

"I'm sorry all mighty idiot, disco ball for doing as I please," Kelsey smirked.

"You shouldn't have said that," Edward threatened.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Kelsey looked into Edward's eyes and something seemed to spark. Before either of them knew what was happening their heads slowly began to pull towards each other. Kelsey's breath caught in her throat when she realized how close Edward's face was to her face. Edward licked his lips, and then if by magic their lips pressed together in one of the sweetest, loving kiss.

* * *

** They kissed! I love you guys and i hope you enjoy this chapter. The last one was lacking a bit and i'm truly sorry so i hope this one makes up for it. Don't forget to review to tell me what you think. (No FLAMES)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that," Kelsey said once they separated from the kiss.

Edward cast his gaze down to the ground, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said ashamed.

"Edward I wanted you to," Kelsey told him. Edward always thought Kelsey was too young to have any romantic feelings for.

"Kelsey, what we just did is inappropriate, you're only thirteen."

"Well on the inside I may be thirteen, but on the outside I'm the same age as you." She said grabbing his hands in hers.

"No, it's wrong; remember we agreed to wait till you were sixteen to date." Edward stubbornly said.

"Edward people won't know my real age, so you see it's a win, win situation here." Kelsey explained with a smile.

Edward chuckled at her "It won't make a difference because I will know your age,"

Kelsey pulled her lips into a pout, "Please," she pleaded.

Edward shook his head 'no'.

"Awwww, c'mon please,"

"No"

"Pretty please,"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Why should I?"

Kelsey sat cross leg in front of Edward and began poking him in his chest.

"If you don't agree, I won't stop,"

"Fine,"

"Yeah!" Kelsey screamed giving Edward a hug.

"I think we should get back, everyone must be worried," Edward said getting up from the floor and dusting off the dirt, off his pants. He held out his hand for Kelsey to grab.

"So when can I call you my boyfriend?" Kelsey asked as they walked back to the house.

Edward shook his head at Kelsey and held the door open for her.

"Oh Kelsey, I didn't mean to offend you," Loraine said as they walked in.

"It's okay, don't fret it," Kelsey said sitting on the couch and tucking her left leg under her.

"So where exactly am I going?" Kelsey asked.

"To Alaska with us," Esme said.

"What about Bella or Tanya?"  
"Bella is going to Forks, Tanya is in Alaska but she won't be giving you any trouble,"

"Guess what?" Kelsey said.

"What?"

"Edward and I decided to start dating," Kelsey blurted out.

"Ummmmmmm…." Was Loraine's simple response.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Esme said.

"Yeah! Get some Eddie, finally," Emmett hollered, which earned him a smack from Rosalie.

"What ever makes you happy," She then later said.

"I knew it," Alice clapped.

"Nice," Jasper said.

"You guys were meant for each other," Carlisle said patting his son on the back.

* * *

For the next two days Kelsey spent it with her friends Ava, Payton, and Amber. She was leaving them and moving to a new country, so she wanted to spend as much time as she can with them. They even attended her uncle's funeral together. When the time came to leave everyone was disappointed.

Their small clique was now losing one member. The next day Bella was shipped off to Forks then everyone headed to the airport to go back home.

On the plane ride to Alaska, Kelsey thought about everything that was happening to her. Nothing was out of the ordinary for her because her life was a big show.

At the cabin Kelsey unpacked her things in the room she had stayed in before. Once she was done she sat on the bed and decided to email Bailey.

Hey Bailey,

Sorry I haven't been sending you any emails. My life's been pretty exotic so far. But I have some good news. I'm back with my mom and dad now. The Cullen's, if you forgot, I'm living with them again. My aunt finally let me go with them. Sadly my uncle died just recently. The funeral was pretty sad, but everyone has a time to leave this world right? Anyway, how have you been, is life good for you? Anything special happen? Well, I hope you reply.

Sincerely your bffl,

Kelsey

Just as she sent the email, there was a knock.

"Coming," Kelsey called getting up from the bed and opening the door. There was no one there, "Real funny Emmett I'm not laughing," she called. She went to close the door but noticed the box on the floor.

She picked it up and brought it to the bed. She took the lid off and looked inside; it was a folded up paper and a smaller box.

In the smaller box was a pair of earrings, she took the paper and unfolded.

_I want you to wear these Diamond earrings tonight. I know you love turquoise so I got them specially made for you. To find the next clue follow the trails of blue colored roses._

Kelsey smiled to her self as she placed the earrings in her ear. She walked down the hall following the petals. She opened the door and there Esme, Alice, ad Rosalie was with huge smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" Kelsey asked.

"Have a seat honey," Esme said. Kelsey took a seat and they began working on her. Esme did her nails, Rosalie did her hair, and Alice did her makeup.

"Now go put this on," Alice said handing Kelsey a zipped up bag.

Kelsey went in the bathroom and took the things out the bag. A strapless, ruby dress, black heels, and a pearl necklace. She placed the items on and exited the bathroom.

"You look amazing,"

"Thanks,"

"Here's your next clue,"

Kelsey took the box and took the paper out.

_My love,_

_Now that you are all dressed up, it's time for you to dine, Head out to the garden and follow the lit candles in the snow. What awaits you next is an event you shall not regret._

Kelsey walked out the back door and gasped at the sight. The garden was beautifully lit, with a trail of candles lit along a long path. Kelsey followed it till she reached a white limo like car. The back door opened and Edward came out slowly dressed, in a blood red button up shirt, black pants, and dress shoes.

Edward walked over to Kelsey and handed her a single rose.

"You look lovely," he whispered into her ear. He opened the door for her and got in after her.

The driver drove to a secluded area.

Edward held Kelsey hands as he led her to the special area. He kissed the back of her hand, making Kelsey blush. When they got there, Kelsey wanted to cry, she couldn't believe Edward had went out of his way for her. So it was a white tent, which was surrounded by roses. Inside the tent was filled with silk blankets and cushions. You know when you go to Asian restaurants; the diner is set so you sit on the floor.

This set up was the exact replica.

"I hope you enjoy seafood, we have California rolls, shrimp, crab cakes, and Lobster, I know it's your favorite," Edward said flashing Kelsey a grin.

"You know me too well," Kelsey said taking a crab cake.

Kelsey moaned as she took a bite out of the crab cake. The outside had a layer of crunch, but the inside was soft and moist.

"This is so good," Kelsey said.

"So how did you come up with this idea?" Kelsey asked as she took a sip of her banana strawberry drink.

"I wanted to do something special for you," He said looking into her eyes. Kelsey's face reddened under his gaze,

"I'm happy you've agreed to date me, I may be young, but age is nothing but a number. It's what's on the inside that counts."

"You're too smart for your own good. You want to know why I was so hesitant?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," Kelsey said quietly.

"I felt that if we started dating, I'd be depriving you of your childhood. What I didn't realize is what you wanted. You want me just as much as I want you. I- I can't resist you anymore…" Edward admitted.

"Good, because I don't want you to, I want to be able to call you mine and know one else."

"Do you want dessert?"

"Ohhhh what did you bring?" Kelsey asked. Edward opened a container and inside was an assortment to chocolate covered strawberries. Kelsey's eyes sparkled in excitement at the sight of them.

Edward pulled one out and Kelsey took a bite out of it.

Kelsey closed her eyes and savored the burst of flavors that went wild in her mouth. The strawberry juice traveled down the corner of her mouth towards her chin.

"You have some on your chin," Edward chuckled.

"What?" Kelsey said confused.

"Here let me get it," Edward reached over with his thumb and wiped away the juices from her mouth.

Kelsey grabbed his hands and moved closer to him. Edward's gaze went from her lips to her eyes.

Kelsey tilted her head to the side bring her lips down to Edward. Once again it was a sweet loving kissing. Nothing to needy or demanding, just full of love, once they pulled apart Edward pulled Kelsey into his arms.

They laid back on the blankets and looked up to the stars. Kelsey had just realized that the top of the tent was a clear material, so they were able to look up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful," Kelsey commented.

"Yeah you are," Edward said looking down lovingly at Kelsey.

* * *

**That was their first date…..I think I'm going to cry….My Kelsey is becoming a mature young lady. Poor Edward, being pressured to date lol. Hehehhehehe I just love them together, don't you? So tell me what you thought, Review if you want any special request or anything. I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. XOXO**


	29. Chapter 29

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

Time Lapse (1year later)

*Kelsey is now 14.

* * *

"Kelsey, come down for dinner!" Esme called from the stairs.

I was in the middle of reading my new favorite book the Hunger Games. Creasing the page I was on I closed the book and skipped down stairs.

I entered the kitchen taking in a big whiff of something delicious.

"Ooooooo what did you make?" I asked my mother Esme, as I sat in one of the chairs at the table.

Edward came and sat next to me, and everyone else took a seat around the table.

Edward and I have been growing stronger in our relationship each passing day. I'm not even afraid or embarrassed to say I love him.

That's right; I said it, I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!

"I made chicken mozzarella calzone, with spinach, and some garlic bread," My mom said placing a plate in front of me.

"Yummy," I said digging into my plate. I was the only one who ate obviously. We usually just discussed many things at once at dinner time, while I ate.

"So your mother and I have some great news to tell everyone," My father Carlisle began.

"We've decided that we are going to take a family vacation to Paris," he announced.

"I love Paris it's so beautiful there, maybe we can renew our vows there Emmett," Rosalie suggested.

"You're going to love it there," Edward whispered into my ear, causing me to blush. You see that's the thing with him, he would do the littlest things and I'd be blushing like crazy.

"So when do we leave?" I asked before taking a sip of my ice tea.

"We leave next Friday," Esme informed us.

Wow, that's only 6 days away.

"Hey, something's not right," Emmett blurted.

"What?"

"Where's Alice?"

"Yeah, where is she? Lately she's been disappearing for long periods of time. But when she comes back she's so rude to me," I spoke up.

"That's weird honey, did you read her mind?" Esme asked Edward.

"No mom, she's been blocking me out by singing Justin Bieber songs over and over."

"Jasper, do you know where Alice is?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper shook his head no, "She just tells me not to worry about her, she has some things to handle."

As soon as he said this in came Alice herself.

"What's up?" she said taking a seat at the table.

"Where were you?" I asked nicely. Her head turned in my directions and she glared at me.

Glare? What did I do?

"That's none of your business!" she growled.

"Alice," Edward warned.

"What ever," she said before storming off upstairs, Jasper following closely behind her.

"That was weird," I mumbled,

"Don't worry about it baby, maybe she's stress out about something." Edward comforted me.

I smiled at him and went to go place my dirty plate in the sink.

"No, I'll do it," Edward said stopping me.

Everyone left the table leaving me and Edward in the room.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Edward.

"What ever you want to do," he simply said. Just then an idea popped into my head.

"Do you remember when I was six; you said you would teach me how to skate? Well I already know how to, so I want to go ice skating."

"If that's what you want to do then we will," Edward said grabbing my hand and leading me up to my room.

"Put on some warmer clothes, I'll wait for you in the back den," he said before closing the door behind him.

I walked over to my closet and looked through its contents. Pulling out each hanger I look at the piece of clothing and placed it back on its rack.

"Alice!" I called, after about two minutes she didn't respond. That's strange she always answers me.

"Rosalie!" I called and she came in no latter then a second.

"Yes?" she said coming over to me.

"I need help picking a outfit to go skating in," I told her.

"Why didn't you call Alice?" she questioned.

"That's the weird part, I did, but she didn't come," I said sitting down on my bed.

"It's not like Alice to give up an opportunity to dress you." Rosalie sighed and turned to my closet and picked out an outfit for me.

"How about this?" she said holding up the outfit she picked out.

It was really cute; I took it from her and went in the bathroom to put them on. I came out and stood in front of the mirror.

"I like it Rose," I thanked her.

"You're welcome Kels," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek and then walked out the room.

I examined myself in the mirror; I had to admit Rose sure knew how to dress. I wore a white knitted long sleeve shirt that went to about the bottom of my butt, with black tights, and a huge chunky belt. Smiling to myself I slipped my feet in some black boots and tied my hair in a high ponytail. Grabbing my jacket, scarf, and gloves I headed out to the den to meet up with Edward.

I opened the door and walked in, I looked around for Edward.

"Edward?" I called walking further. Now I was really confused, wasn't he the one who told me to meet him here, and he doesn't show?

"Edward?" I called out again. I walked forward and tripped, I hit the floor with a small thud.

"Great," I muttered dusting myself off before getting up. I looked down at what I tripped over, a small box.

I picked it up and looked it over. It was wooden with a slight layer of dust. I blew it off and noticed it had writing on it. I read it out loud, "For Renesmee,"

Who is Renesmee?

I lifted the notch on the box and lifted the lid.

I pulled out one of the items which was a small wolf bracelet; it looked like someone carved it by hand.

There was a baby blanket with the name Renesmee carved on it. I also noticed a folded paper. I unfolded it and read it.

_To my beloved Renesmee,_

_You aren't currently in this world, nor am I pregnant with you yet. But I love you so much, I already have your life planed out for you, and it's perfect. I've ran into a bit of a problem, so you won't be here as I planned, it will take some more time. You see your father has been unfaithful, he's left me for some idiotic little immature girl, but don't worry she won't get in the way of your future._

_Love from your future mother Bella_

What in the world, I always knew Bella had some issues, but I didn't think she was crazy.

Who makes up a fake baby and then talks to it as if they were actually alive.

I placed everything back in the box and looked for a place to hide it. I went into one of the old trunks and hid it under a pile of things. One question I really have is how did that box get here?  
As I turned around to leave I bumped into something hard, but I was caught before I went tumbling back.

"What were you doing?" Edward asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I came here and you weren't here, where were you?" I asked angrily folding my hands over my chest.

"I went to get our skates," he said holding up the two pairs of skates.

"Oh,"

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said quietly.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah- I mean no, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah anything," he told me.

"Do you have a daughter?" I asked shyly.

His face went from shock, to confusion, to amusement. Then he flat out started to laugh.

"A daughter? Where did you hear this from?" he laughed once more.

"So, Renesmee doesn't exist?" I asked

"Rene- what?"

"Renesmee….. Isn't it a mixture of Bella's mother and Esme's name?"

"Yes, but where did you hear that from?" he asked confused.

"When I was waiting for you…..I found a box,"

"What box?"

"Bella made it for her daughter Renesmee, who doesn't exist."

"Can I see the box?" He asked

I nodded my head yes and went to go retrieve it from its hiding place.

Edward took it from me and opened it with a disgusted look.

"This is sick," he said reading the letter. Then he brought it to his nose and smelt it, his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Alice had it," he simply said.

"Why would Alice want this box?"  
"Maybe that's why she's acting so strange, she's very good at keeping her thoughts from me." He said closing the box.

"We can't let her find it again, you can put it back and later tonight I'll come and hide it somewhere else."

We left the den and ran into the forest; I followed Edward till we came to a frozen lake.

"Wow, that looks so smooth," I commented while putting on my skates.

The entire time we skated we spent laughing and staring at each other. I was getting tired so we decided to head back home.

Edward had to carry me back home because I was too tired to even walk, by the time we got home I was out cold.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my bed.

"Hey sleepy head," Edward said walking in with a tray,

"What's that's," I asked pointing to the tray in his hand and sat up as he placed it in my lap.

"It's breakfast in bed," he informed me.

"You know you didn't have to do this," I complained.

"I wanted to," he said with a smile.

"In that case thank you,"

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what was that," he teased.

"A kiss,"

"I want one here," he said pointing to his lips.

"No I have morning breath,"

"So….."

"No!"

We talked about how much fun Paris is going to be, while I ate. After breakfast I went to get ready for the day.

There was a knock at the door and Edward told the person to come in.

"Hey kids, we're all going shopping, yes you have to come Edward, now hurry up we're waiting," Esme said.

I looked at Edward and smiled, "You have to come shopping hahahhahaha no if, ands, or buts." I laughed at him.

"It's not funny," he whined.

"Yes it is," I laughed even harder.

He got up and threw me over his shoulder, walking us out the room and outside into the awaiting cars to go shopping.

* * *

**Happy Easter everyone, I hope your having a wonderful holiday. I finally got this chapter up, yes I know it took me forever, I had a bit of writers block, but I overcame it. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought.**


	30. Chapter 30 part 1

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

I'm going to Paris! I'm going to Paris! I'm going to Paris!

"Kelsey, can you please stop," Edward chuckled breaking me from my chant.

"Sorry," I said meekly. I couldn't help it; we were going to Paris, the city of love. Just the mere thought of stepping foot in Paris had me all giddy inside. Edward held my hand as we made our way through the airport check out, everyone had walked ahead of us eager to get to Paris. Rosalie was the most excited of us all; I would think being over 90 years old you would have traveled the entire world by now. She defended herself saying that she did, it's just she had always loved Paris.

We were seated at our gate, yes we are not using a private jet, but we are flying first class.

I was reading a book, Last Sacrifice, by Richelle Mead, it's a vampire academy novel.

Its ironic how I'm a half vampire, half fairy, and I'm reading about vampires. Its really cool seeing the different portrayals of vampire through different eyes.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Edward asked me.

"Actually know that you ask, I am," I said folding down the edge of the page, and setting the book besides me.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'll come and see what there is." I went to stand up, but he stopped me.

"No stay, I'll get you something," he said giving me a kiss on the lip, and then disappearing into the sea of people towards the foot court.

While waiting for Edward I decided to talk to someone, Rosalie and Emmett were busy whispering something to each other, I don't feel like interrupting them. Carlisle looked like he was reading some medical files, so much for taking a vacation. He just is so dedicated to his job, I have to admit that's pretty good, I mean being committed to saving people's lives. Esme was busy playing with a little girl besides her, while engaged in a conversation with the child's mother.

The only people who were left to talk to were Alice and Jasper. I was a little hesitant seeing as Alice seemed to be a little mad at me. I still have no clue why. She hasn't done anything since the last time she glared at me, but it is still weird, she never dresses me up or hang around me anymore. I slowly made my way over to them, plopping down in a empty seat next to her.

"Hey," I said as quiet as a mouse. If it weren't for the vampire hearing, I'm sure they wouldn't have heard me.

"Yes?" Alice said putting down the magazine she was reading.

"What are you doing?" I asked shyly, I looked down to the cover of her book. A wedding magazine?

"Are you planning a wedding?" I asked, her eyes widened, the corner of her lips turning up before she began frantically shaking her head 'no'.

"Are you sure?" I asked confused, usually when people look at wedding magazines, they are planning a wedding, am I right?

"Its complicated," she squealed, WAIT! Did she smile at me? She is actually talking to me!

"Alice can I ask you a question?"

She nodded her head yes,

"Why have you been ignoring me lately, did I do something wrong?" I asked tears already brewing in my eyes.

I fanned my face to keep them from spilling over.

She wrapped her arm around me,

"I'm sorry, I just have been really stressed out," she explained.

"Doing what?" I sniffed; maybe it was something to do with this Renesmee person.

Before I could stop myself I had already spoke the words.

"Who is Renesmee?"

Alice stiffened in her seat her lips pulled back between her teeth. I'm pretty sure that if she were human she would have drawn blood with how hard she had bitten down on her lip.

"W-who?"

Edward came into view, and I remembered him telling me not to tell Alice anything about this Renesmee girl.

"What did you get?" I asked Edward when he got over to us.

"Chicken strips, with pickles, lettuce, olives, cheddar cheese, toped with honey mustard on whole wheat Italian bread. Two bags of Doritos, and two bottles of water," he said handing me the bag. I opened it, taking a whiff of the beautiful yummy aroma.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have gotten so much," I thanked him. That's what I loved about Edward, he was so caring, responsible, and the best boyfriend I ever had.

"Flight 46 to Paris, France is now boarding."

"You can eat it on the plane," Edward informed me, gathering up my things for me.

When we got on the plane, I stuffed my face with everything in the bag, what can I say, I was really hungry.

I guess in between the flight to Paris I had fallen asleep because when I woke up, we were landing in Paris. Everyone clapped because we had made a safe landing, but I could care less about the landing I was too excited to be in Paris. I unbuckled my seat belt, and zoomed off the plane, ignoring the frantic calls of my family.

I looked all around me at the people and little shops, they were so beautiful.

"Cheri, you look very eh gorgeous," some guy told me as I passed by him.

"Thanks?" I said quickly walking away, looking behind me to see him waving at me.

OK that wasn't weird at all.

I got distracted at one of the shops; because I was watching one artist paint a mural of the scenery in front of him. He had painted one of the tunnels of the plane, with people exiting it.

"Wow, that looks amazing," I complimented him.

"Merci,"

I was about to walk away when I heard my name being called.

"Kelsey!" Edward called out jogging at a slow pace in my direction.

When he got to me he grabbed me into his arms.

"What were you thinking, we got so worried when you just ran off," he said pushing my hair out of my face.

"Sorry, it's just I got so excited when the plane landed, I couldn't wait to see everything," I said with a grin.

Edward flashed me a smile, "Relax, we have plenty of time to tour Paris, let us get settle at the hotel first,"

I slumped my shoulder, and followed him to our awaiting car.

"I think we should buy Kelsey a leash, we wouldn't want her to get lost," Emmett smirked.

"HaHaHa very funny," I said sarcastically.

"I try to be," he said with a shrug.

"Let's see how well you try with my foot shoved far up your arse," I whispered into my sleeve.

He turned towards me, his eyes filled with amusement.

"What'd you say?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing Emmett, oh nothing,"

We pulled up into the hotel, once we had all out things we headed into the lobby to retrieve our room keys.

"Eh how can I eh help you?" I young blonde girl said in a thick heavy accent.

"We need our room keys, under the name Carlisle Cullen," Dad told her.

"Oh umm yes, eh here are your four rooms, on eh the 6th floor rooms, 608a, 609b, 610a and 610b." she said handing dad the room keys.

He smiled to her, taking the keys from her with a nod.

When Edward and I got to our room I had to take a few minutes to control my self. It was so beautiful I wanted to cry.

"I think I want to move to Paris," I commented as I flew back onto the soft plush bed located in the center of the room.

"This is heaven," I said burying my face into the fluffy pillows.

Edward sat on the end of the bed slipping off my shoes for me, and then carefully placing them on his lap.

"We have two weeks to do whatever we want, without everyone else," Edward told me. He began massaging my feet causing me to through my head back letting out a small moan,

"That feels so good," I said letting my self relax.

"What's on our agenda?" I questioned.

"Humm, I was thinking we should take a walk through Paris and have dinner at a small restaurant, what do you think?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

"That sounds like a good plan," I said lifting my head off the pillow.

"Good then its settle we are going to dinner and taking a walk,"

* * *

**Hello everyone, you all probably thought I was dead. I assure you I'm alive. My life has been really busy at the moment, I have school, family, and just life period. I haven't had time set aside for typing chapters up. **

**The school year is ending and I have regents and finals to worry about. I've been staying longer then normal at school, getting home late and doing homework, which I have lots of, then eating and finishing any last bit of other things I have to do.**

**I'm also in the mist of writing a book with my friend, so that has been getting in the way. Also my family is moving, so I'm also stressed out with that. I did get a bit of writers block and my friend Cms4ever had to help. Me being really irresponsible lost the paper so I had to come up with this all by myself again. You guys should check her account out. She's writing a really good story about glee.**

**I have a twitter so you guys can follow me on there if you want. I'm not pressuring you guys to do so. If you want to follow me to see what I do throughout my days with my tweets you can follow me at SoLysha. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for part 2. If you have any questions just review. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on everything. Bye girls, love you!**


	31. Chapter 30 part 2

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight but I and vampiregirl777 own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

Dinner with Edward was amazing. It was in a small little restaurant called Madelyn. It was run by a family, a wife, husband, and their two daughters, we chatted with them when they came over to welcome us.

Their parents were a nice old couple. They seemed very much in love with each other.

The daughters were pretty nice too, but they were older then Edward and I, like in their early 20's.

At Madelyn I ordered classic spaghetti and meat balls. I really wanted spaghetti don't judge.

"Why are you talking about spaghetti?" Edward asked as we took a stroll down the beautiful streets of Paris.

I used my hair to cover the soft pink blush that began when my face warmed up in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't have been reading my thoughts," I replied. He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on back of it.

"True, but you're just too hard to resist,"

"Whatever mind rapist," (**Sounds like Leah lol)**

We walked around for another hour, just admiring the scene. When we were just entering the hotel lobby Rosalie and Emmett came to us.

"You guys have five minutes to get changed," Rosalie stated pushing us towards the elevator.

"Why?"

"We are going play laser tag!" Emmett announced throwing his hands in the air.

"Who planned this?" I asked pressing the button.

"Not me, it was all Esme's idea. Something about 'bonding'," Emmett said. We made it to the hotel room and Rosalie went to my suitcase to pick something out. Now that I looked at her she was dressed in all red while Emmett was dressed in all blue.

"Its girls against boys," Edward whispered to me. He was already dressed in all blue.

I didn't even see him grab his clothes.

"I'm just good like that," he said popping his imaginary collar.

"Yeah, ok, you think that," I laughed grabbing my clothes from Rosalie and heading to the bathroom to change into them.

"Okay guys, its obvious who are teammates are. Its girls, red, against, boys, blue." Esme started.

The employee at the laser tag place took over.

"Now the Rules are when you are hit with the laser you are out, there is no cheating, and you can't use physical contact to hit the person," The guy said in French, which Edward translated to me in English.

"You are going down!" I declared to the boys with my game face on.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Emmett said before the lights went black, and everyone ran around hiding.

It was really fun playing laser tag, within the first ten minutes the first person to get out was Rosalie followed by Esme, then Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. The last ones playing were Alice, Edward and I.

I had a feeling they were cheating by using their powers. What were the odds that two out of the three people that were left had powers they could use to their advantage. After about 2 minutes I was out.

Now it was even one boy and girl was left. We were all cheering for our team to win. In the end the girls lost.

"Aw, don't be sore loser," Edward said kissing my lip.

"You cheated!"

"No," he said laughing.

"Its not funny, yes you did," I said hitting his chest.

He embraced me in a hug, kissing all over my face then down to my neck.

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" he looked down at me.

"I'll see what I can do," I said with a smirk.

"I'll make it up to you, meet me on the roof top at 11:50pm," He kissed me one last time before running over to the guys so they could gloat about how they 'won'. They still cheated!

"We have to get you ready!" Rosalie appeared with Esme and Alice.

I sat in the chair as Alice worked on my hair, I was happy that we both had patched things up between us.

I couldn't handle it if Alice had hated me. When she was done Rosalie got working on my makeup, while mom (Esme) did my nails. When that was done also, they gave me my dress and ordered me to get changed in it.

It was a skin tight black dress, with cut outs on the side and a trail of diamonds at the waist line.

As for my hair, it was curled and placed into a side ponytail, with pieces of my curls framing my face.

"Good luck," They each said giving me a hug and kiss. What was their problem? I was only going to meet Edward, unless, they are up to something.

I made it up to the roof and walked out. "Wow," it was breath taking. There was glitter and petals covering the floor, as if it had rained it all down. There was lots of lights, crystals, and signs. I walked over and read all the signs as I followed the trail of roses.

The first said Imagine us forever,

The second, my love for you is unbelievable,

The third, you complete me,

I can't imagine my life without you,

The last one, will you be mine, forever?

I placed a hand over my mouth as I saw Edward standing their in a tux with a bouquet of flowers.

I batted away the tears that were threatening to pool from my eyes.

"What is all this?" I managed to choke out. Edward grabbed my hand pulling me to him.

"You know I love you right," he began, he took a deep uneeded breath.

"Kelsey, we've been through so much, I remember that first time I found you in the back of your parents car. I just knew I had to always protect you. I didn't know what it was; you just have that effect on people. Then you started getting older and more mature, and I don't know why, I started to develop feelings for you. It pained me to see you get hurt, and I promised my self I would always do what's best for you. You have filled a whole in my heart that I've been trying to fill for what seems like forever. I know this is so corny, but you're my other half, without you I wouldn't be complete."

He grabbed a small box from his pocket, and I just dropped, the tears were pouring down my face like a waterfall.

He got down on one knee and flicked open the box.

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh!

"I told my self I would wait another three or so years to do this, but I couldn't wait anymore. Kelsey, will you do the honor of becoming my wife? To be with me forever, Kelsey will you marry me?"

I couldn't even form any words, I was a complete mess crying and shaking my head frantically yes.

He slipped the ring on my hand and pulled me into the most heart felt, powerful kiss ever.

"I can't believe this is happening," I cried into his shoulder. This was the best day of my life!

* * *

**I am in tears right now, finally Edward proposed. I couldn't help it, I had to do it! **

**Is everyone enjoying their summer? I hope you are, I've been on instagram 24/7. I'm obsessed with it, is anyone else too?**

**It seems like the journey of writing this story is coming to an end, there is only 1-2 chapters left before the story is complete. I hoped you like this chapter and comment to tell me what you think. Oh, and if anyone wants to, they can give me any idea on what they want the wedding to be like. Have a wonderful day guys, **

**I love all my readers.**

**~Sasha**


	32. Chapter 32

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

Quick question:

Would you guys want me to make a twitter? Please answer in the comment or message me, thanks!

* * *

Everyone has been going crazy planning the wedding and other things. It has been about two months since Edward has proposed to me, we wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible. School was ending in a month, but I haven't been going to school. I was pulled out, obviously for the reason I was still a new vampire/fairy.

We had a huge invite list, all my friends back at Long Island, and my aunt and cousin were invited. I even invited a few people from Forks that I faintly remember, besides Bailey of course.

"Kelsey, which color do you like better for the reception tables?" Alice asked me holding out a baby blue and turquoise blue table cloth. They both looked nice, but I liked the turquoise, it looked well because it had little specks of glitter.

"That one," I told her pointing to the turquoise fabric.

She nodded her head and began doing what ever she had to do. I sat back reading a magazine, laughing once in a while at everyone running around.

"Kelsey I need you to taste which cake you want." Esme said bringing me two different pieces of cake. I took a bite of the first one, it was good.

"That was lemon sponge cake," she told me; I grabbed a fork and took a bite of the next one.

"This one is vanilla bean," she informed me.

"I really like the vanilla bean one, but is there anyway you can add a bit of chocolate to it?" I asked my mom. I really wanted chocolate in the cake.

"I can add chocolate in between each layer of cake," she suggested.

"That's perfect, thanks mom," I thanked her and she went to the kitchen to prepare the cake. You are probably wondering why everyone is going so crazy, well, did I mention that the wedding was in two days?

I had my bachelorette party already, it was really fun, and we treated our selves to a spa day. As for Edward, who knows what those boys did.

"Are you having fun," Edward whispered to me as he took a seat next to me.

"This is just….I can't even explain it. Its pretty funny watching everyone go crazy planning the wedding and stuff," I said turning to him.

"We want it to be perfect. It is your special day," he said grabbing my hand.

"No, it's our special day," I corrected him.

"Right,"

"Kelsey, do you want to help me?" Esme said from the kitchen.

I got up from the chair and made my way into the kitchen.

"What can I do?" I asked looking at everything that was sprawled over the kitchen.

"I'm not making any of the hot dishes. I'm just preparing the sweets and treats. You can make brownies right?" she asked icing a cupcake.

"Sure," I walked over to the cook book reading the steps to making brownies from scratch. _This shouldn't be too difficult, _I thought as I got out a big mixing bowl.

"Need help?" Edward asked following me into the kitchen.

"Yes, I think?"

"Here, let me see the book," he asked reaching for the cook book. His eyes skimmed the page before he began helping me make the batter. When it was done we placed them in about four pans to go in the oven.

"That was fun," I exclaimed flopping down onto a stool.

"You've got something on your face," Edward said pointing to my cheek.

I grabbed a wipe and cleaned my face.

"Its still there," he said getting up and moving closer to me.

"Really?"

"Yea right here," Edward said before giving me a kiss.

"You liar," I laughed when we pulled apart.

We were having so much fun that I almost forgot that we had to pick up my friends who were flying in for the wedding.

I turned to Edward and he already had his car keys twirling in his hands.

"I'm already one step ahead of you," he said giving me my jacket so we could leave.

"Hahhahaha funny," I said walking out to the car. Edward ran ahead and opened the car door for me. He is such a gentleman.

We arrived at the airport and I looked around for my three crazy friends. We found Payton, Ava, and Cameron at the baggage claim.

"Hey!" I called running over to them. They turned around and their jaws dropped open.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a hug," I laughed at their faces.

"Kelsey!" They all screamed tackling me into a hug.

"You look so different," Payton said twirling a lock of my hair.

"Yeah, much paler," Ava said.

"And a little taller," Cameron said still giving me a hug.

"I guess I did change a bit."

"I can't believe you're getting married, you are so young," Payton exclaimed. Well Payton already knew that in a way I wasn't young, but she was pretending so the others wouldn't question anything. I shrug my shoulders at her and lead them to Edward.

"Ava, Cameron, this is Edward," I introduced them, Payton already knew him. Edward placed all their things in the car.

"Who else are we picking up sweetie?" Edward asked me and all my friends melted. They were totally lovesick.

"Umm…just my friend Emily, I talked to Bailey on the phone and she is coming tomorrow."

Emily arrived 15 minutes later and I introduced her to Edward, then we got in the car and Edward drove us all to the house.

"Beware, my siblings can be a bit crazy," I told everyone as we walked up the steps of the house.

"Wow," they all said in awe.

"Your house is beautiful," Emily gushed,

"Thanks," I said as Edward opened the door for us.

"Welcome," Esme said to the girl when we came in. Soon everyone was downstairs greeting my friends. I was happy that my friends didn't think it was weird for me to get married at 14, but I could past for a 16/17 year old girl.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked them when we got to my room.

"Spill everything," Ava said wanting to know how Edward proposed and stuff.

"Okay….." I began to tell her everything.

"That sounds like a fairytale," Cameron gushed. We all nodded our head in agreement. Then they started to inform me about everything that was going on back home. It seems like I missed a lot of things.

We were busy laughing and talking when Esme came and offered us some food. Which was little finger sandwiches, pizza bagels, chips, cookies, popcorn, and some drinks.

We ate and talked at the same time, it was getting really late when we decided to watch a scary movie before we went to bed. We watched the movie The Cabin in the woods, before falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon. All the girls were still asleep so I decided to go get ready before they would all wake up.

"Morning," Edward kissed me as I walked down the hall.

"Morning,"

I got to the bathroom where I freshened up before exiting. Now fully dresses and awake I went back to my room. The girls were now starting to wake up.

"What are we doing today?" Emily asked with a yawn.

"Well I have to go pick up a friend at the airport, then we all have to go so you guys can get fitted for your dress, then we will go shopping for a bit, and I want us to go ice skating then end the day with dinner at a restaurant," I told them.

"Sounds good to me," Payton said stretching her limbs. I waited for everyone to get dressed before we headed down stairs for breakfast. We all said good morning to Esme and Carlisle who were in the Kitchen. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper went hunting so they wouldn't have a slip up around so many humans.

We sat down and ate the food Esme made us, which was really tasty.

"Guys I'll be back in about 30 minutes," I told the girls while putting on a coat.

"Ok," they all said in union. Edward and I held hands as we walked to the car.

We got to the airport in 10 minutes because of Edwards crazy driving. The airport was really 20 minutes away from the house.

"I'm so happy I'm going to see Bailey again," I said jumping up and down as we waited for her at the terminal.

"There she is," Edward told me pointing to a girl pulling behind her two neon green suit cases.

"Bailey!" I yelled. She turned towards my voice and when she saw me her eyes popped out of her head.

"OMG!" was all she got out before I pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe it's really you," she said pulling back. I took some time to look at her.

Her auburn hair was no longer auburn but a strawberry blonde with brown highlights and she no longer wore glasses.

"Wow you changed a lot," I told her pointing to her hair.

"So did you," she laughed.

I grabbed her hand and we walked back to Edward.

"Hello Bailey," he said opening the car door for us.

"Hi Edward," she greeted.

We spent the rest of the car ride, catching up on things.

We got to the house and talked with the girls before Alice and Rosalie came back. The rest of the day went by with us having so much fun. I still couldn't believe that the next day I would be getting married.

* * *

**There you have it...reunited friends! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there is only one chapter left which is the wedding. But being me I have something up my sleeves. Hehehehehhe!**

**I need your help! I made a twitter, then I deleted it, but now I want to know if you guys would like me to make a twitter. If not then I won't make one.**

**Once again thank you for reading, I love all my readers.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Roads to Home!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I own the plot and all oc characters that appear.**

**Summary: Kelsey a five year old girl gets left alone on the side of the road. Passing by a Cullen member spots her and brings her home. They end up adopting her causing many problems to rise. Despite that the Cullen's love their new member and will do anything for her. But whose eye did she catch?**

* * *

Quick question:

Would you guys want me to make a twitter?

* * *

"Wake up! Everyone up! Today is a very special day!" Alice squealed waking all the girls that were currently sleeping in Kelsey's room. Most girls sighed in annoyance; they did not want to wake up from sleeping.

Kelsey rolled onto her belly, taking a pillow to cover her head with, blocking out all the noise.

"Kelsey wake up, it's your wedding day!" Rosalie said, softly shaking the young girl.

Kelsey shot right up from her bed.

"Wedding day? I'm getting….married? Oh My Gosh I'm getting married!" Kelsey exclaimed jumping in her bed.

Everyone laughed at her excitement.

"Now c'mon, we have a lot of work to do," Alice said pushing Kelsey into a chair. Esme was downstairs preparing the food for the human guest who was coming. The family had thought it would have been better to keep all humans out, seeing as they would be weary as to why a young girl was getting married at such a young age.

Doing some research the family found that it was rare but still possible so they decided to continue with the wedding.

For hours the girls worked on doing nails, taking baths, doing hair and make up.

Finally it was about 45 minutes away from the ceremony. All the bridesmaids who were Alice, Rosalie, Bailey, Cameron, Emily, and Ava were dressed in tiffany blue dresses. The dresses went to about the knees, it had a slash below the chest area that was cream colored and tied into a bow in the back. All the dresses were strapless and had silver designs on the top half. The maid of honor's dress was a bit different, who was Payton.

It was the same color but the style was different. The dress was a halter top that flowed to the floor, with a layer of lace fabric. There was also a cream colored slash.

Now for their shoes all the girls had silver studded wedges, except for Kelsey. Rosalie worked on all the girls' hair. Payton's hair was curled with a blue flower pinned in. Ava had a bun, with pieces of her hair curled around her face, a flower also in her hair, Cameron's hair was French braided into a side ponytail with the ends curled, a flower in her hair too. Emily had a fishtail braid with pieces pulled out and curled, with a flower in her hair.

Lastly was Bailey her hair was curled with a braid being used as a headband, she also had a blue flower on her head.

As for Rosalie and Alice their hair was kept in the same style they always wore their hair in.

The girls were all done getting ready, and now it was time for Kelsey to get dressed. Kelsey was helped into her dress, it was a sweat heart neck line studded in beads and silver threaded designs. The top was tight but once it came to the waist, it flowed down to the floor; it was long in the back but not too much. The bottom of the dress was outlined in a tiffany blue color.

Her veil was long with patterns of blue. Her shoes were shiny silver plumps; her jewelry was simple to compliment her dress. Her makeup was natural and very beautiful. The best part was her hair; it was curled then pulled into a side bun with a blue pin, for the something blue. She had fallout curls that framed her face perfectly.

Rosalie added a charm bracelet to Kelsey's wrist, which she had been wearing the night she was turned into a vampire, which was the something old. The anklet that was slipped onto Kelsey's ankle was the something new.

"Can I see?" Kelsey requested. Esme placed a hand on her mouth admiring the beauty of Kelsey.

She truly would blow people's breath away, she was stunning and everyone in the room told her that.

Kelsey slowly turned around and gasped once she saw how amazing she looked. She couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes. _I won't cry_ she told herself._ I won't cry_!

Kelsey couldn't help but think about her parents and what they were thinking. _I wish you were here to see how great I turned out_; she said looking up and wiping the tear that escaped her eye.

"Awww," everyone said.

"Don't cry,"

Everyone hugged Kelsey and told her how great she looked, and Edward was going to love it, that made her smile. _I'm getting married to the one I love_, she thought, _I can do this!_

There was a small knock on the door,

"Come in!"

Carlisle walked in dressed in a black tux, with a tiffany blue tie. He looked really handsome and flawless.

"You ladies look absolutely gorgeous, and Kelsey you are stunning, today you are the star," Carlisle said kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Thank you," Kelsey whispered.

"Well then, your guests are waiting," Carlisle motioned to the door, and one by one the girls headed out.

Carlisle and Kelsey linked arms as they headed out the room. There was a white lace carpet that went through the living room and headed to the back glass door, which lead to where the ceremony was, which was the yard, there was plenty of space to have the wedding there.

Kelsey took deep breaths as each girl began to head out the glass doors, finally it was her turn.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked getting ready to push open the doors.

"Yes,"

Together they walked out into the yard, Kelsey heard so many gasps, and whispers, People were shocked to she how stunning she was, some guests began to envy the young child. Kelsey's eye quickly scanned the crowd, noticing lots of people from when she was younger, and kids from school, her aunt and cousin Chris, there were also faces she did not know.

Carlisle led Kelsey down the aisle to where Edward was waiting. So many emotions went through Kelsey at once.

She was happy to see Edward, sad that her parents weren't there to see her get married, and excited for what the future brings in her life. They finally reached the alter where Edward was star struck, Kelsey took his breath away. Carlisle turned to Kelsey and gave her a cheek on the kiss before placing her hands in Edward's.

You could hear a pin drop in the room, people stayed silent as they watched what they thought was the most amazing ceremony ever. Many of the girls thought Kelsey was very lucky.

I love you, Edward mouthed to Kelsey and she mouth them back tears brimming in her eyes.

Both Kelsey and Edward had read their vows which by the end had people bawling their eyes out.

It was so touching; it had to be one of the best vows anyone had ever heard.

"Do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen; take Kelsey Cullen, to be you your wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

The vampires in the room laughed at this because they new they were immortal. The humans just looked confused as the others laughed.

"I do," Edward said looking into Kelsey eyes with so much love it was suffocating, he grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on.

"Do you Kelsey Cullen; take Edward Cullen to be you Husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said as she too slipped Edward's ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me I give you Mrs. and Mr. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you may now kiss your –"

"STOP!" someone shouted. Everyone looked around in confusion, thinking who could be so stupid and stop this event.

The person stood up and walked to the center of the aisle,

"Bella?" someone gasp, she was now paler then before and she wore sunglasses, but with the vampire sight you could see her ruby eyes under. She was a vampire…but how? Many began to think, Kelsey was furious this girl does not know when to leave us alone she thought.

"Edward you shouldn't marry her, you don't love her, I love you, I don't want you to make this stupid mistake. We can be a family," she pleaded. Kelsey looked from Edward to Bella she couldn't believe what was happening.

Bella was trying to convince her Edward to not marry her.

Emmett being stronger then most decided to handle her, he made his way over to her and took her hand,

"Don't make a scene," he warned as he led her out of the room.

"Umm…okay where were we? Ahhh yes, you may now kiss your bride,"

Edward grinned and faced Kelsey, he lifted the veil that blocked her face, and they both looked at each other with so much admiration and leaned in for what was the most romantic kiss ever, their first kiss as husband and wife.

The room erupted into cheers and hoots as they pulled away, Edward with a smirk on his face laughed while Kelsey blushed. They both walked down the aisle hand in hand, waving and smiling at everyone.

Once they were out a view all smiles faded,

"I can't believe her," Edward sneered as their family came into view blocking Bella from getting any close to the newly wed.

"What nerve do you have coming here?" Edward yelled.

"I love you, you can have the wedding annulled and we can be a family. I have a daughter, we can raise her together just you and me, forget about her," Bella said pointing to Kelsey.

They were starting to think Bella had gone mad!

"Stop, don't disrespect my wife, when she is standing right there, yes I did love you, that was a long time ago. You need to move on, don't try to ruin our happiness because you are selfish, for once in your life the world does not revolve around you and you hate that. Well, get use to it because the world wouldn't stop just for you!"

"E-Edward please!" she pleaded.

"No, just go, and don't come back, we don't want you nor do we need you. You have caused nothing but heart ache to this family. Just leave us alone, who ever turned you into a vampire made a big mistake, but isn't that what you always wanted? You are a vampire now, just like you wanted now leave us. You are not wanted here, just never come back!"

Everyone stared at Bella, ready for what ever she would try to pull,

She looked at everyone before her face turned into disgust.

"This isn't over!" she yelled before running away and disappearing from everyone's view.

"That,"

"Was,"

"Interesting?"

While the ceremony was eventful the reception went on with no problem. The couple was congratulated as they went around greeted their guests with smiles. Laughter filled the room as everyone dances the night away literally.

Edward held Kelsey as they dance together enjoying there wedding night.

"I love you," Kelsey whispered to Edward.

"I love you more," Edward said kissing Kelsey on the lips, she could feel him smirking into the kiss.

"Forever and always…."

* * *

**Writing this chapter was so emotional for me. This story has been growing with me as I matured in age. It started out as a baby then just grew up, and now we say 'the end', but I won't say that because you and I both know I can't just end it there. We can't just finish it without knowing what's going to come. It's a new chapter now that Edward and Kelsey are married.**

**I know your thinking what I'm thinking…..a sequel, but it won't happen unless I get lots of people telling me they want one. Why start a story that no one wants to read? So guys prove me wrong, tell me that you do want to see a sequel that you too don't want to just end this story not knowing what the future holds for everyone. Until then enjoy the story of Kelsey Cullen.**

**~love Sasha**


	34. Read!

Hello everyone! XD

I need a huge favor from you, well, you all know already I'm working on a Sequel.

I wanted to include my readers into it some how, so what I'm asking is for you to submit some characters, of your choice!

I'm looking for characters between the age of 4-6 boy or girl.

All you have to do is give me:

Name of your character:

Looks:

Personality:

Race: Human, Vampire, werewolf, fairy, mermaid? Anything! You get the idea. :D

Anything extra you wanted to add:

Any allergies like Kelsey?

Oh and their story:

Thank for your help!

* * *

I wanted to address a few thing, cause I have someone who seems to dislike Kelsey and says she's spoiled?

1. Even if she was spoiled, how does it effect you?

2. Do not tell me you are jealous of a fictional character?

3. Give me a break! What did Kelsey do to you? Exactly nothing!

So what I'm trying to say is if you dislike Kelsey so much, why are you reading the story? Just to post something negative about her?

Okay, bash Kelsey, it isn't going to change who she is. For everyone who loves Kelsey and supports this story 100% I want to thank you, I love you guys! I'm serious.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys, its been such a long time since I updated any of my stories. Well long story short, my laptop messed up. So…no laptop means no update. My kindle and my phone, obviously can't update any fanfiction stories. Sorry for that. But I got a new one for Christmas,

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I hope everyone is having a wonderful day, and pushing a side some time to honor the 26 people who died in Connecticut.

Okay, so sorry to say guys I'm not going to make a sequel to Roads to home. I thought long and hard about it, and I feel like at the moment its too much for me,

Don't worry to the people who submitted characters, they're going to be used in my story the unexpected, so go ahead and check that story out, I'm working on a chapter for it as we speak, so it'll probably be up by tomorrow or Thursday.

Love, Sasha


End file.
